Match Makers
by Invader Tay
Summary: Sadiq and Elizabeta have never really gotten along, what with all the fighting and arguing. And now, weeks away from the Valentines' day dance, they are acting as Cupid for the entire school. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay~! Story time. This is an AU school fic, not a World Academy one but still a school story thing._

_Pairings; A lot...like really...a looooooot._

_Some notes; I type with accents or at least try to. I find it fun to do, so sorry if that irritates you, but keep it in mind while reading. Also there is some spratic forgein in here, translations at the bottom._

_That's all for now, enjoy~!_

* * *

Have you ever done something incredibly stupid?

Or more like, you do something that changes everything without ever really intending too? Just one little thing that ended up snowballing into this huge catastrophe. The kind of catastrophe where people end up crying, getting hurt and throwing frying pans. Yeah, I did say frying pans. Well that's exactly what happened my junior year in high school. It all started with a misunderstanding, the crazy chick **with** the frying pan, and meddling. Lots and lots of meddling.

* * *

Sadiq tromped down the stairs muttering to himself along the way. It was way, way too early to be up, and already he was feeling exhausted. He rubbed a hand down his face, yawning really big as he did so, and finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He paused and cocked his head towards the kitchen.

Silence.

"Really ma'?" He sighed turning down the hall by the stairs. Along the way he passed a small table with a basket on it. The basket was the ceremonial dumping place for all objects without a home and contained a variety of things. Sadiq picked up a baseball from the basket and tossed it in his hands as he approached the door at the end of the hallway. Cracking it open, he could hear snoring from inside the room, '_Ya ma', real lady like'_. He rolled his eyes and pulled his arm back, "OI MA'! TIME'TA WAKE UP!" The baseball flew out of his hand, and smacked onto the head board with a loud bang. It then fell onto his mom's head.

"HUH!" She jerked up into a sitting position. _'Bull's-eye._' Sadiq smirked while his mom rubbed her eyes. "Owww. That s'not nice Sadi" She mumbled before yawing and rubbing her forehead too. Stretching she crawled out of bed and stumbled over to Sadiq. "What's you want tis early anyway?" She groaned walking down the hall towards the kitchen, her brown hair in a horrible rat's nest.

"Uh, 'ello? It's a Monday." He said raising an eyebrow and following her. Finally getting into the kitchen, she pulled out the coffee pot. "So?" She grumbled putting the water and beans in.

Sadiq ran a hand through his short brown hair, "Ya know school's started back up, evet?"

The reaction was instant. His mom's eyes went wide.

"NE CEHENNEM? şaka mı yapıyorsun?" She yelled almost dropping the coffee pot, "Ah, tanrım. Haklısın! Bu nasıl kaçırdım! Salak, salak!"

She began smacking her forehead and running around the kitchen pulling out cereal boxes from the cabinets. Annoyed Sadiq said, "Ma', speak English."

"Ne?" She said stopping in her rampage for a moment grinning shyly, "Oh, sorry."

Placing the cereal on the table, she also set out three bowls and utensils. "What about yer brothers?"

"They're up." Sadiq said sitting down and shaking some Lucky Charms into his bowl. His mom nodded, and satisfied with her amount of parenting for the morning, whirled out of the kitchen. She headed off to her bedroom while calling, "Get yer brothers Sadi~!"

Sadiq paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth. Sighing, he put it back down and tipped his head back, "OI! GUPTA! HERACLES! FOOD!", and then went back to eating his breakfast. Doors slammed and feet stomped down the stairs, as his brothers ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sadi." Gupta said yanking the chair out in front of him and sitting down. Sadiq nodded still munching on cereal, and felt someone brush past his shoulder. "Eh, feta breath. Why don't'cha say morin' to me?" He snapped looking up at Heracles as he passed.

Heracles shot him a dirty look, and snatched his bowl off the table. He stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room muttering under his breath, "Damn Turk."

"Eh! What's yer problem?" Sadiq asked turning around in his seat. Gupta just rolled his eyes and poured himself some milk, "You two are starting this already?"

The Turk flipped around in his chair, "Aint my fault. He started it."

"Oh? And who was the one to call him 'feta breath'?"

Sadiq opened his mouth but realizing his mistake, glared down at his cereal, "Shut up."

Gupta grinned, his green-yellow eyes flashing. Shoving his chair back, Sadiq downed the last of his cereal, and took off towards the stairs. "Gupta's on clean up duty!" He called, charging up the stairs before he could hear a protest. Sadiq ran down the hall and into his bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. He had less than…Shit! Fifteen minutes before the bus showed up, and he was still in his boxers and t-shirt.

He flung his shirt off, not really caring where it landed as his room was already an unmanageable mess anyways, and began tugging on a pair of jeans. Nearly falling over in the process, he also managed to get a clean black, button up shirt on. He dug under his bed for a few minutes till he pulled out his black sneakers, and some weird thing, that at one point in time may have been food. That's when he heard the bus honk from the street, he cursed quietly to himself while grabbing his back pack and hoodie from his bed. He was yanking the army green hoodie on and hopping on one foot trying to get his shoes on. First on one foot, then the other.

Gupta (he had also finished getting ready) glided out of his room wearing a loose and flowing white top, khaki pants, and sandals. Sadiq looked him over, "Aren't ya gonna get cold?"

Looking down at what he was wearing, Gupta just shrugged causing the gold collar he wore to flash. It had been a present from his mom. It had an ankh in the center of it and had been a sort of, 'I'm-sorry-we-got-divorced-So-I'm-making-it-up-with-presents' kind of thing. Sadiq usually never questioned Gupta's reasoning and just followed behind him. Heracles was already sitting in the living room, reading a book about cats for some weird reason. With his head bent over the book it caused his wavy brown bangs to fall into his face.

"Nice outfit." Sadiq snorted, earning another glare from Heracles. '_He looks like a moron. I mean, a blue t-shirt, khakis, and flip-flops? What is with these two about khakis and opened toed shoes anyway? It's frikin January!' _

He was about to voice his opinions when his mom rushed in half dressed (as usual). "Boys! Did'ya think to run off, 'fore tellin me bye?" She grinned and pulled her red dress shirt on. They all grumbled, hoping to have skipped this part of the morning, but gave in knowing she was rather persistent.

"Bye Ma'!" Sadiq called running towards the front door, but still getting a hair ruffle and smooch before he left. "Bye Sulie." Gupta said nodding as he left. She called after him waving like crazy, "Don't forget! I'm picking ya up from school ta'day, an'droppin ya at yer mom's. Yer dad's gettin home late t'night!"

Heracles tried to duck under her arm, but was stopped anyway. "Eh, where's my goodbye?" Sulie asked grinning. Despite that fact, Heracles looked at her coldly, "Bye Sulie." He turned to leave but was stopped again when she grabbed onto his arm.

"You can call me 'mom', ya'know right?" She asked, concern lacing her voice, a troubled in her eyes. Heracles just nodded and pulled his arm from her grasp shutting the door behind him. Sulie slumped over, a deep pain hitting her heart. She sighed and then looked over at the clock, "OH BOK! I'll be late again!" She yelled running back to her room.

Sadiq and Gupta had already climbed on the bus, and were sitting next to each other. Heracles got on shortly after them and gave Sadiq another glare as he made his way to the back of the bus and settled in.

"Tch. I don't know why he hates me so much." Sadiq grimaced, watching his breath cloud up due to the cold air and lack of heat on the bus. Gupta, wishing he had brought a coat, just shrugged and scooted closer to his step-brother to try and regain some body heat. The bus rumbled on and made a few more stops picking up more kids. Most were chatting happily about their recent holiday and how much they were looking forward to seeing the rest of their friends at school. Sadiq was zoning out until there was a loud commotion at the front of the bus. "See fratello? I told you the bus wasn't late~."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Sadiq couldn't help but grin as Lovino stormed down the bus isle and dropped into the seat in front of him. Feliciano wasn't far behind and broke out into a huge grin when he saw Sadiq and Gupta. "Ve~! Guys! I haven't seen you in forever!" He said plopping into the space next to Lovino, his amber eyes glittering happily.

"Yeah, haven't seen ya in a while either. What'cha been up too?" Sadiq asked grinning at the two brothers. Lovino rolled his eyes, "Oh, just the usual. Feli being so god damn clingy just like papa, and Marcello kept pulling his stupid 'mafia' bullshit and searching our rooms."

Feliciano looked over hurt, "Waa! Don't be some mean Lovino!" He then tried to give him a hug which just pissed off Lovino even more. His hazel eyes were glaring venomously at his brother, "Would you stop it with your hugging already?"

Both Sadiq and Gupta were laughing really hard by now as the two brothers continued arguing. Once they finally stopped, they all began sharing about their Christmas vacations. Sadiq was gloating over how much money he had already raised for his car when Feliciano gasped looking over at Gupta quickly, "Oh! Gupta! Your mamma wanted me to tell you to remember that you guys are gonna be moving in soon and to be ready to pack your things this weekend~."

Gupta blinked, surprised.

"Really? I thought they were waitin till the wedding?" Sadiq asked looking at Lovino and Feliciano. The former just shrugged, "Eh, I got no idea what the hell is going on either."

The two brothers both grew quite, thinking about their dad's soon to be marriage to Cleopatra, Gupta's mom. Soon she and Gupta would be moving into their home, and their already small house would be even more crowded. Sadiq looked over at the two silent twins, also catching a glimpse out the window as he did so. His eyes widened as he realized where they were and he nudged Gupta to get his attention. After he whispered the question in his ear, Gupta smirked and shook his hand, "Deal."

It wasn't long after that till Feliciano looked up. "Ve~! Oh! It's that house I like so much!" He called pressing his face to the window, crushing his brother in the process.

"Feli…what….are you doing?" His brother gasped trying to crawl out from under him. After a little bit of wiggling Lovino managed to succeed and shot a dirty look at Feliciano. Lovino was about to start yelling at him again until he realized that his brother was too busy gazing out the window to even notice.

"It has such a pretty garden, don't ya' think? And I love that, um, I think it's called a turret? Ya'know the bit that looks like a tower? Oooooh, and there are the doggies~!" He sing songed looking at the four dogs that barked as the bus went past. "I think that one's a Doberman, and that one's defiantly a german shepherd, and that's a…golden retriever maybe? I can't tell. Oh yeah! And can't forget the albino german shepherd!" He giggled and sighed, "Ve~, they are all sooooo cute~!"

He finally grew quite when he realized, that 1) no one else was talking and 2) they were all looking at him. His cheeks immediately flamed up, "W-what?"

Lovino and Sadiq just busted out laughing as Gupta grimaced and slapped a twenty dollar bill into Sadiq's hands, "Thank ya very much!"

Feliciano crossed his arms over his chest, "Ve~! What's so funny?" He demanded trying to glare at all of them and failing horribly.

"Well I bet Gupta twenty bucks that you'd go crazy over that house, again. An' I won!" Sadiq called happily wiping tears from his eyes and hugging the twenty. They all just looked at him. "What? I need car money." Sadiq said stuffing the twenty into his back pack to be found at a later date.

"Besides that was a sure bet," Lovino snorted, "you freak out about that house day, after day, after day, after day, after day….."He said trailing off and getting another round of laughter from Gupta and Sadiq.

Feliciano just blushed even more and buried his head in the red scarf he had around his neck, "Shut up." He mumbled and shot another glare at his brother, "You can't talk either fratello. What about that house on Bradford, with the tomato garden? And you always go on, and on about the-Mmph!" Feliciano was cut short as Lovino slapped his hand over his brother's mouth silencing him. He laughed nervously, "W-what are you talking about? M-moron don't say things that aren't true!"

Gupta and Sadiq shot each other looks, and Gupta was about to ask what was wrong when the bus came to a screeching halt. "Everyone get off! And if you leave anything I'm throwing it away!" The bus driver yelled, he then added, "And god forbid I find anymore spit wads!"

All the kids got up grumbling and started shoving each other towards the front of the bus. Feliciano, Lovino, Gupta, and Sadiq all started to file off until Feliciano turned around and said, "But it is true!" He danced out of the bus and onto the ground just in time to miss Lovino's hand.

"I HATE-A YOU SO MUCH-A!" Lovino snarled storming off in the opposite direction. Feliciano blinked in surprise. "Where are you going Lovino? Homeroom is this way~." He said jerking his thumb towards the right.

Lovino stopped for a moment and when he saw his brother was right he whirled around. "SHUT UP!" He snapped grabbing Feliciano's scarf as he passed.

"Oh! Apparently we're going. Bye guys! Hope we have classes together~!" Feliciano said waving bye as Lovino drug him off.

"Come on." Sadiq said to Gupta, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gupta nodded and the two headed towards the stairs that led up to the main building and away from the cafeteria where the busses let out. Once at the top Sadiq threw the doors open and a rush of heat and chatter washed out. He grinned over towards Gupta, "This semester's gonna be different. I just know it!"

* * *

Feliciano hummed to himself happily as he dialed in his locker combination. Homeroom had just ended and everyone had received their new schedules. Feliciano grinned at the fact that this semester, he had all the classes he liked; language arts, art, science, and home ec. He was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard something slam into the locker next to him.

"Fuck. Why do I always get the busted one?" Lovino snapped slamming his locker again until finally it opened a small fraction. He was then able to pry it open and shove his black jacket inside along with his backpack. He had to pull the long sleeves of his red shirt down because the jacket had pushed them up his arms. Over the redlong sleeved shirt was a black t-shirt that had a white skull in the middle in-between a pair of wings. He also had on dark blue jeans, and dark red converse. Honestly, everything about Lovino was usually dark or angry.

"Don't be so mad fratello. It could not even open at all." Feliciano said shrugging out of his gray pea coat and tossing it and his scarf inside. He straightened his red, plaid collared shirt. It was open in the front, and over a pink t-shirt. He had light blue jeans and bright red converse on underneath. Lovino snorted, "Easy for you to say 'mister everything goes my way'."

Feliciano looked over, hurt, and was about to voice his concern when Lovino slammed his locker shut to keep the unbalanced tower of stuff from falling out. The sudden loud noise startled Feliciano, causing him to yelp and jump back. Unfortunately there was someone behind him. And to add to the misfortune he crashed into them. They both lost their balance and fell over, Feliciano hitting his head in the process. "Owwww. Man that really, really, hurt." He muttered sitting up, rubbing his forehead and the back of his head where it had hit the floor.

He heard someone not far away yell in an overly loud voice, "Kesesese! Nice von vest! Zhat vas totally NOT awesome!"

'_Huh, that voice sounds reeeally familiar…no way!' _Feliciano's eyes snapped open and he looked at who he had crashed into. A tall boy was sitting on the floor rubbing his chin. His green army jacket was slightly rumpled from the fall, but his black t-shirt, which he wore under it, was fine. He had on dark blue jeans tucked into black combat boots. His blonde hair was slicked back, and one of his piercing blue eyes was squinted shut in discomfort. "Shut up bruder." He snapped standing up. He then looked down in annoyance to see who had caused him to fall, "Vatch vhere you are going next time."

Feliciano just stared at him while another person walked into his line of view. He had a dark blue hoddie on over a black and white jersey. His jeans were black as where his tennis shoes, but the most striking thing about him was his white hair, which stuck up all over his head. It looked like he had just rolled out of bed and thrown clothes on. Which he probably had.

"Hey vest…I think your thick skull broke his brain." Gilbert said snickering again. His brother glared at him, "He hit my chin you dummkopf," the blonde turned his attention back to the small flustered brunet, "Do you need help up?" He asked, extending his hand towards the boy on the floor, "Vell?"

Feliciano looked at the hand then up at the other boy. Blushing violently he shoved himself up off the floor, "Ve, ah, n-no. Huh, whoopsies, looks like that was my bad." He said grinning nervously, "Ve, sorry about that~."

The blonde just shrugged, and taking the blush as a sign of embarrassment and nothing more, he swung his arm down to get his backpack from the floor, "Gilbert you moron, ve're going to be late to first period."

Gilbert looked between the two of them, his cruel red eyes pausing on Feliciano, taking in his flushed face. With a knowing look, he then sauntered over to his brother and whispered something in his ear. The blonde's entire face went red, "Vhat ze hell is your problem today?" He shoved Gilbert away from him and stormed off down the hall.

"Kesesese, veeeeest come baaack!" Gilbert yelled following his brother down the hall. Lovino had been gaping in shock the whole time, but now he wiped the look of his face. It was promptly replaced by his usual scowl, "Come on Feli." He turned and began on his way down the hall.

"Uh, yeah. One minute~!" Feliciano said, stooping to pick up his backpack from the floor and slamming his locker shut too. He hurried off down the hall after his brother, but still cast a look over his shoulder.

Gilbert had caught up with his brother and it looked like he was trying to apologize. Whatever he said made his brother blush again and yell at him. Feliciano let out a huge sigh, _'That was too close.' _ Another look and he saw the boy turn around to snap something at Gilbert but his gaze wandered down the hall. Their eyes locked.

Feliciano blushed and looked down, _'Way to close.'_

* * *

Lovino slammed his head onto the lunch table causing it to shake, and endangering everyone's milk. "Oi! Watch it Lovino!" Sadiq snapped.

Lovino just groaned in response,"Mhut the fuck up."

"What's the matter mi amigo?" José asked sitting down next to Gupta and biting into his burrito. Lovino picked his head up and sighed, "I have all of one, ONE, class with my brother."

José smirked, "And tha's a bad thing? If I had that many classes con mis hermanos? Oh dios, I'd go crazy muchacho." He shot a dirty look over his shoulder at the rather loud table across the room and its occupants, "Tch, bad enough I gotta sit through lunch lis'enin' to that gringo." José glared at the table one more time before biting into his burrito angrily.

"You just don't get it! Alfred, yeah he's an ass sometimes, but Feliciano? He's such an idiota; I gotta be there to protect him. Like what if this really big person messes with him? What if he starts crying? Huh? What then?" Lovino said exasperated. Sadiq just sighed as Lovino ranted on and on about his 'weak little brother'.

The day was already half over and he just had to survive another two periods before the bell rang. Sadiq was slightly ticked off at his schedule, because he hardly shared any classes with his friends. He'd already gone to the counselor to try and change it, but there were no classes he could switch into.

'_On the bright side at least I don't have any classes with-'_Sadiq's thoughts were interrupted as a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. He looked up into a pair of mischievous dark brown eyes, "Eh cuz'."

"Fareiba?" Sadiq snapped yanking his shoulder out of her grasp. She smirked, dumped her back pack on the ground, and swung her legs over the seat. "Shouldn't I be getting a 'ello' too, eh?"

"Don't you have I.S.S?" Gupta asked swirling his straw around in his milk. Fareiba looked over at Gupta as she pulled an apple out of her backpack, "Ah, I did, I did my friend, but I be getting out of it today!" She smiled happily, but then shivered, "Can anything work in dis damn school?" She nodded her head towards the heater when José gave her a confused look.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "If you're cold then you should try wearing a jacket."

Fareiba stuck her tongue out at him, and bit into the apple. She was wearing blue jeans tucked into brown boots, and a long green top with gold trim. Anyway she still turned around and yanked a red sweat shirt out of her backpack and tugged it on, "Stole it from Alfred. Nice, bale?"

A thought suddenly popped into her head, "Oh, Gupta! You being a very good friend, you will let me be borrowing your geometry homework." She clapped her hands together and smiled. Lovino began choking on his milk and Gupta had to hit his back hard to make him spit it out. "OH GOD! I…need it t-to!" He coughed out. Sadiq looked at them both, "How do'ya 'ave homework on the first day of school?"

Lovino and Fareiba both said in unison, "Math 1 support, we had vacation homework."

José started laughing, "Guhahaha, you guys in math 1 again? What, fail it the first semester?"

Gupta turned to glare at him, "So did you. Now be silent for once." He then turned to the other two and gave them both a disappointed look, "One, how do you know I'm learning geometry right now, and two if I even am, how do you know I have it done?"

"Easy," Lovino said, "that's the first thing you go over in math during the semester."

"and two you are being you!" Fareiba stated while smiling and dragging out a crumpled up sheet of paper that looked like a work sheet. Gupta gave in and handed the two his homework (which he had done), "José, don't you need this too?"

José shrugged, "Si, but I had the class earlier today."

"And I'm guessing failing already." Sadiq muttered chewing his sandwich. José glanced over at him, "Cállate."

The table dissolved into silence with the only sound being Lovino's and Fareiba's furious pencil scratching. That was until, "GOD DAMMIT FAREIBA GIVE ME THE PAPER!"

"You be getting off me now!"

There was a loud rip as the paper tore in half. "WHAT THE HELL?" Lovino shrieked holding up his half of the paper. Sadiq was laughing as the two continued to blame one another, when he heard someone chuckle behind him, "Wow, you are arr rivery today."

Sadiq spun around, "Jappy!"

Kiku smiled down at his friend, "Herro Sadiq-kun."

Sadiq scooted over, shoving the arguing Fareiba somewhat, and patted the spot next to him. Kiku sat down grateful, "What are they going on about?" He asked indicating the two at the end of the table yelling in each other's' faces. José shrugged, "You mean _this _time? Well, too put it easily, homework."

The loud crash from the other end of the table startled everyone, and they all turned to see what had happened. Fareiba had apparently gotten fed up with Lovino, and had yanked him by the front of his shirt, which had caused him to fall forward onto the table. She glared down at him and he stared in shock up at her.

Fareiba was a pest most of the time, and people knew it. She'd always follow the older students around asking for help with homework, and wasn't known for her violence. Unlike her two sisters, who fought constantly, Fareiba was actually mellower. Until you pushed her too far, and then she kind of snapped. Like right now.

"Say sorry." She said in a deadly cold voice. Lovino opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. His usual glare came back, "NO! GET THE FUCK OFF!" He yelled head-butting her in the stomach. Fareiba let go of Lovino and stumbled backwards, tripping over someone's backpack.

With a shriek she started to fall and automatically groped the air for something to save her. The nearest thing to her was the cart with the 'silverware' on it. She managed to grab on to it, but the force at which she was falling shoved the cart backwards. It went rolling down the lunchroom and hit a lunch lady carrying a vat of spaghetti. She fell over, losing her load in the process.

Everyone sat stunned as the spaghetti went flying across the room and fell promptly on…Alfred F. Jones. The tray landed with a huge clang and the entire cafeteria went silent.

You could have heard a pen drop.

"Ooooooh Allah be helpin' me." Fareiba muttered going as white as a sheet.

Alfred looked down in surprise to find himself covered in pasta and tomato sauce. He flicked some off his sleeve before looking up to see where it had come from. His eyes, usually happy and bright, were cold when they landed on Fareiba. She gulped, "Dis not be helpin' my reputation at all."

The moment soon passed and Alfred just laughed it off. His friends, basically the rest of the lunchroom, began laughing and teasing him as well. He announced he was going to go clean off, and headed towards the bathroom. Lovino whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "What do we do now?"

Gupta's mouth quirked up into a smile, "Well for starters, not tell your brother about wasted pasta?"

Everyone cracked up laughing. Kiku giggled quietly, "If Fericiano-kun had been here, he wourd have died because of arr the wasted pasta."

"That would be Feli!" José said tears in his eyes.

Fareiba looked absolutely mortified as some students began to glare at their table, already guessing where the pasta had come from. She gulped and stumbled to her feet, "Guys, be shuttin' up please now?"

Sadiq slung his arm around his cousin, "Ahhhh, don't worry 'cuz'. Yur boyfriend didn't look _that _mad."

She glared up at him, her face going red anyway. Most likely about to snap an insult, she opened her mouth when the bell rang.

"IM NOT IN YOUR ROOM ALFRED!" José yelled standing up suddenly banging his knees on the table, but when he realized he was at school (and not snooping in his brother's room), he calmed down. Soon the lunchroom was filled with the sounds of trash being dumped and kids shuffling out into the cold.

Sadiq scooped up his trash and threw it away too, "Sorry ya never gotta eat lunch Jappy." He said looking apologetically at his friend. Kiku just shrugged, "Do not worry about me. I can eat next period."

Sadiq smiled at him, "Well I gotta go the other way. See ya around Jappy." He said ruffling the boy's ebony hair as he started to leave.

Kiku smile and brushed his hand off, "Yes, I wirr defiantry see you around."

The group began to separate. Each bound towards different parts of the school.

* * *

Sadiq finally stumbled into his fourth, and thank god, last period of the day. He glanced around the classroom. Computer class was code among the students for 'do whatever the hell you want' class, and most kids were napping or on Facebook already. The teacher, if one could call him that, was also taking privilege of the free period.

Sadiq wandered over to a random computer and dropped his stuff down. He yanked out his Spanish homework, and grinned, thinking about the class. José was in it as well. Now _that _was going to be an interesting class. He was halfway done when someone else came running into the classroom right as the bell rang.

"Oh golly, I'm so sorry for being late!" The newcomer said but the teacher barley looked up. Sadiq's face reddened as he realized who it was. Who **she **was. She gazed around the room looking for a spot, and found only one. Sighing she plodded over towards the only empty seat.

The one next to Sadiq.

He grimaced, _'just my luck.'_

She sighed, _'just my luck.'_

* * *

Feliciano bounced happily into his last class. It was home ec and the class he loved the most. Possibly even more than art. He smiled to himself, _'What's better than I class that I get to cook in?'_

His smile lessened a fraction when he didn't see anyone he recognized in the room. He made his way to the only empty table and set his stuff down. After class started he realized that he wouldn't have a partner for the class, as they were short one student. He sighed and let his chin come to rest on the edge of the table, _'This class is gonna be lonely.'_

* * *

"AND HOW THE HELL DID I GET TRANSFERRED INTO THIS DAMN CLASS?"

"Son, can you please calm down?"

"FUCK NO! I DON'T EVEN WANNA BE HERE!"

"Watch your language! Next slip up and it's a right up! No go sit down!" The music teacher snapped, handing Lovino his schedule back and jerking his head towards the chairs in the back. Lovino headed to the very back of the room in utter defeat and after taking his seat, slammed his head down onto the chair in front of him. "Damn." He muttered under his breath. Across the room, two green eyes had fixed themselves on the angry Italian, "Damn."

* * *

'_Boring. Soooooooooooo bored. B.O.R.E.D…BORED!' _Heracles thought while picking an eraser to shreds. He hated math class or just class in general. It wasn't his intelligence that was his problem. He just didn't like work.

He sighed and rolled his head back. He was lost deep in thought when he heard someone clear their voice near him, "Uh, excuse me. Aren't you Sadiq-kun's brother?"

Heracles glared at the ceiling in annoyance. Sadiq, Sadiq, Sadiq, that's all he was. Sadiq's quite little brother. That's all anyone knew him as, and god he hated it. He snapped his head up to tell the person to go away, when he found himself looking into a pair of warm brown eyes.

"You are Heracres right?" Kiku asked looking at him full on. Heracles didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. Kiku smiled, "I thought so. I've seen you around the house before, but you never said hi. Do mind if I sit next to you?" He gestured to the empty desk next to Heracles, who smiled and nodded 'yes'.

Kiku sat down and started copying the notes on the overhead right away. Heracles looked over at him, blushed, and then looked down, _'maybe this class isn't so bad after all.' _

The teacher then called attention to the front of the classroom and spoke the words that make all students die a little on the inside, "Time for your pre-assigned partner projects!"

* * *

_So? How was it? Like it, love it, hate it, I want to know. More chapters to come~! Real plot in the next chapter...this is like a prologue..._

_Translations;_

**Turkish**

_NE CEHENNEM? şaka mı yapıyorsun?-_ What the hll? Are you kidding?

_Ah, tanrım. Haklısın! Bu nasıl kaçırdım! Salak, salak!- _Oh god. you're right! How did I miss this? Idiot, idiot!

_Ne_?- What?

_Bok_- Shit

**German**

_dummkopf-_ idiot

**Spanish**

Should be clear...

_~Anna_

_And I'm sorry if I butchered your language TT_TT I only speak english, 1/2 spanish, and can insult you in german..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Glad to hear you are enjoying it so far, and yes I am more than happy to make a list of names (at the bottom)._

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

The final bell rang.

The final bell of the day, meaning freedom.

Glorious freedom.

You would have thought that everyone had just been released from years of slavery. Kids ran up to the main building, heading to their lockers and the carpool lane while some stayed hanging around the cafeteria waiting for first load.

Sadiq ran out of his fourth period like his life depended on it, and followed the crowd towards the main building. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure **she **wasn't in sight anywhere and once the coast was clear, he headed towards his locker. When he got closer he saw saw a small frame standing near it already. Grinning he walked over and ruffled his friend's hair again, "Oi Jappy. Why didn'cha tell me yer locker was next to mine?"

He shrugged not shaking off Sadiq's hand this time, "It never came up." Kiku's eyes darted up and met Sadiq's, "Can I have a ride? I need to work on-" He was cut off when they both heard a venomous hiss from behind them, "What are you doing to my friend you damn Turk?"

They both turned around to see Heracles about ready to stab Sadiq. "What do'ya want now feta breath? I aint botherin' Jappy." Sadiq said sighing and removing his hand from Kiku's head. Heracles was still glaring at him, "His name is Kiku, not '_Jappy'_, and he doesn't like that."

Sadiq rolled his eyes, "It's a nickname, salak." He smirked, "An' besides, I've known him longer, so, I _can _do this." He then ruffled Kiku's hair again.

"Leave him alone." Heracles snapped taking a step towards Sadiq. Kiku gulped knowing how fiery the two were, "Guys carm down prease." They ignored him.

"Make me." Sadiq snickered.

"I can arrange that."

"What'ya gonna do? Bore me t'death?"

"Shut up!"  
"Make me."

"You are the most infuriating person I've ever had to deal with!"

Sadiq grinned, "Eh thanks bro!"

Heracles glared at him and snapped, "That wasn't a complement", snorting and looking down he added, "I honestly don't get how you even have friends." He glanced up at Sadiq, expecting a short cruel remark, but what he saw shocked him. There was a slight look of hurt on Sadiq's face, but as soon as Heracles thought it was there, it was gone.

"Eeeh? Like you can talk! I don't know how'ya function in society on a regular basis! Mr. Socially Awkward!"

"Yeah, well I don't know why Kiku puts up with _you_ on a regular basis."

"Eh! Don't drag Jappy into this!" He snapped shoving Heracles back, "An' why do'ya get so pissed when I hang out with'em anyway?"

By now a crowd had gathered and they were murmuring excitedly about a possible fight. Kiku got shoved to the back, and was trying to see what was going on over people's heads. Heracles blushed, and looked down, "I don't get mad."

Sadiq snorted, "An' that was the understatement of the year."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I don't!"

"Yes."

"No!"  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! You always do, and then you go 'an bitch at me later about it. I mean it's really childish, what's yer deal anyway?" He asked poking the silent boy in the face, "Huh, why feta breath? Why~? Or do'ya not have an opinion about this either? But then again when do'ya ever."

Heracles' eyebrow twitched, "You want my opinion? Well fine! Then have it! I hate you because you hog Kiku all the time! And you're so rude and loud! I don't know why anyone would even remotely want to be near you. You are the definition of jerk. You bully me all the time. ALL THE TIME! So it goes over my head why someone nice like Kiku would put up with you like he does!"

"I mean, you're an ass and he's amazing. And maybe it's because I'm partly jealous of you! You are always surrounded by other loud and annoying peopl.! Just leave me one person, I repeat, one person that is like me, alone for once. I mean it's so unfair that you can just have everything you want! Well there are other's feelings you should consider before just taking something that means a lot to them."

Heracles stood panting and glaring at the stunned boy in front of him, who had been steadily inching backwards. Sadiq's hands were raised in front of him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. If you guys just wanted t'hang out ya could'a told me, and-." He broke off, processing the rest of what Heracles had said. His eyes grew wide, "NE CEHENNEM? You think I _**like **_Kiku in that way?"

Kiku looked at the floor in embracement, _'why would anyone in their right mind think that?' _

Heracles looked at Sadiq confused, "You don't?" An edge of worry had crept into his voice, but Sadiq didn't notice. He shook his head violently, "NO! A thousand times no! He's my best bud! No way would I ever!" Heracles looked relived but that barely fazed Sadiq. He was still caught up about the whole Kiku thing.

'_What the hell? Why would he think something like that?...And why did it make him so mad?' _Sadiq thought, scrunching his eyebrows up in confusion. A light bulb went off in his head, "NO WAY! You like Jappy!" He yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Heracles who immediately flamed up red. "N-no I d-don't!"

Sadiq laughed, "Ahahahaha, but you're blushin' right now!" He said poking Heracles' cheek which caused him to blush even more.

"Leave me alone." Heracles muttered trying to walk away. Sadiq trailed after him as he pushed his way through the throngs of people gathered. Heracles could hear them muttering amongst themselves. "What no fight? Lame!"

"What happened?...Oh, so just a stupid homo confession."

"Man! I wanted a fight! Sadiq would probably have won anyway…"

After each passing comment Heracles felt worse and worse, and it didn't help him that Sadiq was still tailing him. Sadiq snickered, "Heracles and Jappy sittin' in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Hey! You guys could go on dates 'an stuff now! Wow, you'll be what? Boyfriend and boyfriend then? Ahaha!"

Heracles' eye twitched. He spun around and drew back his fist. It connected; Sadiq went flying back, and landed on his butt. The crowd was shocked into silence. Everyone turned to look at Sadiq while backing up and widening the ring.

"Owww! What the hell!" Sadiq whined rubbing his sore cheek.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You have no right to judge me or my life!" Heracles hissed towards the grumpy boy on the floor. His mind was racing a thousand miles an hour; he wanted to make Sadiq feel the embracement that he did, if only for a moment, _'I need an insult! Come on! I need a really good one!' _

"Ow, dude, I never meant'ta-." Sadiq said still rubbing his cheek and struggling to his feet.

"You are not one to be in the position of judging others, considering that you don't even have a father. All thanks to your mother being a slutty home wrecker." Heracles spat out.

There was dead silence. The look on Sadiq's face was a mixture of extreme sadness, pain, and complete shock. He was surprised that Heracles would sink that low. Everyone was.

Once seeing the absolute pain on Sadiq's face, Heracles immediately realized exactly _what_ he said, and was filled with guilt. He was about to apologize when he felt something slam into his face. The force sent him stumbling backwards, as he felt the pain spread across his cheek. Looking up he saw that Sadiq was glaring his murderous glare at him. All feelings of guilt evaporated from Heracles, and he flung himself at Sadiq. They punched and kicked one another, all the while the crowd screamed and cheered, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Kiku, who was completely mortified by now, took the chance in all the chaos to slip away. He had no desire to see the outcome of the fight and not to mention his head was tangled beyond belief right now. No one even noticed him flee as the fight raged on, but soon hands were yanking the two boys apart.

Gupta and José clung onto Sadiq, and Lovino and another boy were hanging onto Heracles. "Sadi, calm down." Gupta said calmly, but it only seemed to help a little.

"You heard what he said." Sadiq snarled. He tried to wrench himself free, but Gupta and José's hold was surprisingly strong. Heracles' captors were having equal effect on him. Heracles' lip was bleeding, a black eye had started to form, and he had a large buries on his face. Sadiq had fared about the same, but had a small cut over his eye where he had slammed into a locker and his nose was bleeding. The two continued to struggle as the crowed gazed on, waiting for more. Feet came running down the hall, and voices shouted for teachers. Finally helped arrived by way of their principle.

"What is going on here!" He snapped, shoving past all the kids.

"Oh, hello Mr. Miller~! Nothing much!" The brown haired green eyed boy said, smiling at the man and trying to get the attention off the fighters.

Mr. Miller nodded at the boy, "Antonio", but he still caught sight of the two bleeding boys, and scowled, "Oh great, and in the last minutes of school too."

Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose, "You six stay right here. The rest of you, go home now!"

Nobody moved. "Do you want that to be a thirty way ISS?"

Surprising enough, no one was in the hall anymore.

Mr. Miller's steel hard eyes looked them all over and he tensed up when he recognized who was there."Why is it always you boys...Come on." He said leading them to the front office, and held the door open as they filed in. He made his way up to the phone at the front desk, and all six began fidgeting.

They were re-living the various reasons they had been in here before. Pranks gone too far, stealing other students' underwear and running it up the flag pole, fighting, verbal vulgarity, failing classes, arson, you know…typical stuff.

Mr. Miller began dialing a number he practically had memorized. It rang a few times before picking up, "Mrs. Hassan? Yes its Mr. Miller again…yes. No, no one is hurt too badly…Ok, see you soon." He hung up and pointed towards the worn out wooden bench, "Gupta, Sadiq, and Heracles stay. The rest of you can go…for now."

The others didn't even argue as they bolted out of the office. The 'for now' didn't really matter as two out of the three would probably be back tomorrow to deliver their referrals for back talking and sleeping in class anyway. The ones left sank down onto the bench and heard it creek slightly.

Just for good measure Gupta sat between his two brothers, keeping a watchful eye on them. It was unnecessary as they both were too worn out to do anything, and had their heads hung in shame. Soon the school was quite, even second load had left, but it still felt like an eternity until they heard the familiar click of heels come storming down the empty hall. The three flinched automatically when the office door slammed open. Sadiq looked up nervously, "Hey ma'."

Sulie was still dressed in her work clothes; red dress shirt, black pencil skirt, and shiny black high heels. Her dark brown hair was swept up into a messy pony tail, but her bangs were still parted down the middle and hung into her eyes. Yet her normally happy bright hazel eyes were as cold as a winter storm, "Don't start with me." Her ice cold tone shocked them all into further silence. She went into Mr. Miller's office with a huff, and they could hear snippets of the conversation.

"Fighting…Three weeks detention…No, Gupta isn't involved." When the two were done Sulie came out looking stricken and clutching two pink slips. "Let's go."

The boys shot to their feet and hurriedly followed her out to the car. It was an old beat up green truck, and had been dubbed the 'royal P.O.S vehicle' when they were younger. You literally had to crawl through one of the back windows to get into the back seat of the truck. Gupta took the liberty of crawling into the back and unlocking the door. Heracles climbed in and slammed the door, while Sadiq got into the front seat.

Once everyone was in Sulie pulled away from the curb and headed towards home, "Gupta, do ya need anythin' from the house?" Her voice was slightly strained, and Gupta shook his head, "I have clothes over there."

Sulie nodded and took the next right and changed her course towards Gupta's house. His mom currently lived in a one floor white pueblo like house. It was surrounded by palm trees of some sort, and also some long grass…bush…things. Sulie pulled up the gravel driveway, "Tell yer ma I said hey."

Gupta nodded and opened the passenger side door; it only did that from the inside. He hopped out and shot a 'good luck in hell' look at the other two, before quickly running up the front steps towards his mom's house. Sulie made sure he was inside before driving off.

The car was silent as they drove home. You could practically feel the awkward in the air. After a few minutes, Sulie broke the silence, "Ya know, I can't believe you two. Why do'ya do this? Ya know this is da,…sixth time, I've done this?" She hit her palm against the steering wheel, "I thought I raised ya better 'an that Sadiq! And Heracles, I thought ya knew better!" She shook her head, "Boys. What am I to do with ya?"

"Sorry ma'." Sadiq grumbled out. That was not the best option at the current moment. She whirled around to face him, "I don't wanna sorry! Tell yer brother that!"

Sadiq laughed coldly, "He's not my brother."

A dark, knowing look crossed Sulie's face, "I don't wanna know what ya were fightin' about, but let me get some things straight. You two, for better or worse are brothers. Ya don't get to pick'ya family. And for the rest….." She looked directly at Heracles, her eyes softer and her voice gentler, "Ya got a problem with me? Than tell that to _me _not _him_." She then turned to face Sadiq and her gaze hardened, "An you need to learn to control yer anger better, and handle things more carefully from now on. Ya hear? Good." And with that, Sulie fulfilled her parental quota for the afternoon.

After arriving home she pointed towards the stairs, "Rooms. Now. No buts."

The two stomped up the stairs and proceeded towards their rooms. Once inside his, Sadiq locked his door and fell face down onto his bed, _'And the favorite wins my own ma's favor, yet again.' _

* * *

It was late and everyone else was in bed. The house was silent.

He gazed in shock at the small flickering screen.

'In light of recent events, I am going to ask Ms. Harn to let me move groups. I would appreciate it if I could get some space, sorry nothing personal.'

The message didn't seem real. This _day _didn't seem real. Heracles rubbed his thumb over the screen, over the name of the sender.

"_Hey….since we are working on this project together, can, I um have your number?"_

A tear slipped down his cheek.

_That bright smile, "I'd rove to Heracres-kun."_

And then another and another. Soon his body was shaking as he tried to keep his sobs silent. _'And that bastard wreaks my life once again.'_

Sadiq paused with the door half open, the traditional peace offering, a slice of pizza, in his hand. He watched Heracles' shoulders shake as he cried. Sadiq grimaced and shut the door with a soft click.

This was all his fault. He had been an ass. He had been insensitive towards his best friend and Heracles…

Sadiq slammed his head against the wall as his mind was flooded with all the stupid crap he had said earlier, trying to make light of the situation. A small voice nagged him from the back of his mind, _'Okay genius, you screwed up this much already. Fix it before you get in to far and can't make it better.'_

He set the pizza down on the railing of the stairs; someone would find it later anyway. Normally he would have shoved it under his bed, but his mom had gotten onto him about that lately.

Sadiq trudged back to his room, mind whirling with ideas. Finally one popped into his head. He flopped down onto his bed and grimaced at how much money it would remove from his car funds, but it would be well worth it in the end...He hoped.

* * *

Heracles tipped his head back towards the weak rays of the winter sun. It was a nice day, but still people were rushing around for class change. Heracles had lunch now so he was sitting on one of the benches outside the cafeteria waiting for it to open so he could get food. He sighed wondering for about the hundredth time where his stupid brother had gone. He had been gone when Heracles woke up, along with Ali's car.

Sulie and Ali had no clue where he had gone, and he had missed all of first, second, and his lunch period. Even Gupta didn't know where he went. It's not like Heracles was worried about Sadiq, he was still plenty mad at him, but he didn't want him doing anything extremely stupid…..again. _'It has been a peaceful day after all, ya'know, without his constant yelling.' _

"HERAAACLEEES!"

He faced palmed, "Spoke too soon." Glancing up he saw Sadiq charge over towards him. "Your mom's mad you took Ali's car." Heracles called and he got a better look at Sadiq as he got closer. He saw that Sadiq had bags under his eyes and had his shirt on backwards. _'He either was up really early, or out all night.' _Either way Sadiq was welcomed with a glare as he stopped in front of Heracles.

"Hmmm? What? Oh that," Sadiq just shrugged, "Not important. Listen I gotta go to third before I get shot. No matter what happens, whatever Kiku asks you about, take credit for it." He clasped Heracles on the shoulder before running off. Heracles blinked in totally confused and shouted, "Crazy weirdo!"

He grumbled and settled back down leaning against the wall behind him. He closed his eyes, about ready to take a nap when a shadow moved in front of his sun. "Get lost Sadiq." He snapped opening an eye and about fell off the bench.

Kiku was standing in front of him, his arms wrapped protectively around his chest. He was clutching his dark grey jacket closed and began digging the toe of his tennis shoe into the ground, "Um, hi Heracres-kun."

Heracles blinked, "U-uh, h-hi Kiku, what's up?"

Kiku looked around nervous as the warning bell rang, knowing he was going to be late for his third period, but he bit his lip and stayed anyway, "I need to ask you something very important."

"O-ok, shoot."

Kiku stepped a little closer and opened his jacket slightly, "Did you reave her in my rocker?"

Inside his jacket curled up into a ball was a small black and white kitten. She yawned and stretched only to curl back up and let out a content sigh. Heracles reached a hand out and pet the kitten carefully. She purred and rubbed against his hand. Kiku looked at him nervously, but Heracles missed this as he was too absorbed with the cat.

"I found her in my rocker and a note saying, 'Sorry for yesterday. Things got out of hand, and I'm sorry for that. Apology accepted?' So….", Kiku asked looking down and blushing, "You did reave her right?"

Heracles looked up but immediately froze. He had been a moment away from saying 'no'. Sadiq's words came floating back_, 'No matter what happens, whatever Kiku asks you about, take credit for it. Take credit for it. Take credit. Take it.' _

He gulped, "Um…yes, I did. Do you like her?"

Kiku, Heracles swore he looked relieved, smiled, "Great. Then can you keep her for right now? I have crass."

He nodded and gladly accepted the cat, "What's her name?"

Kiku blinked, surprised, "I haven't had time to give her a proper one yet…but you can name her if you want, but you don't have to if you don't want to…"

The other boy grinned, "Yes I want to, and don't worry. I'll name her something cool!"

Kiku bit his lip again and smiled somewhat, "Arigatō." He then leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Heracles' cheek. The Grecian blinked at him in shock, which made Kiku blush violently, "U-um s-see you rater." He turned and darted off leaving Heracles grinning like a fool and holding a small black and white cat.

A pair of brown eyes flashed with delight. Sadiq grinned, his plan was going better than expected, so he turned and really did head off towards his Spanish class. He was now humming to himself and felt a warm feeling spread around his body, _'Helpin' people is fun!' _

Totally zoning out he missed the person lurking in the shadows up ahead until a hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. Automatically freaking out he grabbed his attacker's arm and spun them around, slamming them into the brick wall. He twisted their arm around behind their back.

"Who the hell do'ya think you are!" He snapped at the person he had pinned down, and finally noticed the delicate silver bangles on their arm. His eyes traveled over this person taking in a green sweater and a pastel floral print blouse over white jeans and sandals. He let go, realizing A) he was pinning down a girl and B) she was now likely very mad. She spun around, and indeed she was very mad, but what caught Sadiq was that her eyes were brimming with malice.

"Ah, sorry about that miss." He said rubbing the back of his head, trying not to make eye contact.

"Vell I sure hope so you stupid oaf!" She snapped rubbing her sore arm. He tensed. He recognized that voice. Glancing up he caught sight of those angry green eyes and that mass of brown blonde hair.

Sadiq swallowed. "What do'ya want Elizabeta." He muttered glaring at the ground. Elizabeta looked up at him, "Oh yes. Vell I saw vhat you did for them." She nodded her head towards the front of the lunchroom.

Sadiq tensed, "I don't know what'cha talkin about."

"But I saw you put the cat in Kiku's locker earlier along vith the note."

Sadiq's eyes grew wide, but he remained silent. She grinned anyway, knowing she had hit home, "Oh am I right? So I can go clear this whole thing up, ja?" Elizabeta fluttered her eyes and gave Sadiq an innocent look. He glared at her, "Tell anyone and I'll deny it. You can't prove anythin'."

He shoved past her and went along his way until he felt a strong grip on his wrist. "I don't think so. Ve still have to talk."

Sadiq turned around in time to see a black object come swinging towards his head, "What the-!"

Clung!

Everything went black for a moment.

.

.

.

Then the world was spinning.

He slowly sank onto his knees vaguely aware of Elizabeta yelling, "Oh my goodness! Sadiq are you ok? Vhy did you run into that vall? Don't vorry, I'll take you to the nurse!"

Sadiq was being drug to his feet and lead through the halls of the school. He was in a total daze and his head was killing him so he didn't really mind. They came to a stop in a small white room and soon hands were gently pushing him down onto a soft surface. Those same hands thrust something at him and demanded he put it on his forehead.

It was very cold and Sadiq soon did as he was told. After a while the spinning stopped and he was able to regain some coherent thought. He stared up groggily at Elizabeta, "You hit me…in the head…with a fryin' pan?"

She looked guiltily at the floor, "Vell I had to think of something and-."

"Owww! Allah almighty! That friggen hurts!" He finally snapped rubbing the main sore spot on his forehead, "What the hell was that for?"

Elizabeta blinked, "I needed to talk to you."

"Well shit! 'Scuse me for thinkin that you shoulda just, I don't know…asked!" Sadiq looked over at her, "What do'ya wanna talk to me about anyway you psycho?"

Elizabeta was silent for a long time, and Sadiq thought maybe she had forgotten or chickened out.

"I need your help." She finally muttered hiding her face.

Sadiq blinked.

And blinked again, "Eh…What?"

Elizabeta ignored his confusion and kept going, "Vell as you know ve have a romance advice column in our school paper." Sadiq nodded. "And vell I'm the von who runs it." She shrugged, and rushed on not letting Sadiq soak it in, "Anyvay I get a lot of letters from our fellow students. A lot are about unrequited love. They all seem so sad…and I really vant to do something to help! I mean I must be able to do something of value…and vell…"

She took a deep breath and when opened she her eyes they were filled with determination, "I vant to make their crushes come true."

Sadiq busted out laughing.

"Vhat! It's not funny!" She grumbled crossing her arms and blushing. Sadiq nodded tears in his eyes. "I know, I know. It's just that you and me…well we don't exactly get along, do we? So why ask me anyway?" He chuckled one more time, "But why would'ya need my help? I'm not exactly the most compassionate person for the job."

"Vell you helped Heracles vith Kiku. That proves that you have some feelings. Somevhere…" She said sitting next to him on the cot and placing her chin on her hand which she then propped up on her knee, "And besides no von vould expect the two of us to be vorking together."

"That was a onetime thing, and thanks?" He muttered scooting further away, "And I guess yer right no one would suspect the two of us, but how could I help'ya? If I even agreed to this stupid thing."

She sighed and flopped over looking at the ceiling. "I don't know. I mean I need help decoding the letters, they are anonymous after all."

"Get Roderich to help you."

"But he vouldnt agree. Saying it's an invasion of privacy."

"But it _is_. You don't need to meddle with other peoples' lives. They don't really like it."

She rolled over and muttered something into the mattress. Sadiq sighed, "I can't hear you."

"I said, just imagine about all the shy kids who vill never get the courage to express themselves vithout a friendly little push. The ones that vould remain silent forever, never voicing their true feelings and missing chances." She said picking her head up and looking into Sadiq's eyes. He realized then and there, that no matter what he said or did, she'd go through with her crazy plan anyway…and if he played it right, he might be able to get something of value out of it. He took a deep breath and let it out in defeat. "Fine."

Elizabeta's eyes lit up. "Really?" Sadiq nodded.

"Yes!" She said shooting up to her feet so that she was now standing on the cot.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Some conditions first!" Sadiq said yanking her back down. Elizabeta fell down next to Sadiq and looked at him cautiously, "Vhat?"

"First you can't just start putting random people together. They must both be…slightly attracted to each other before we 'kindly shove them in the right direction'." Elizabeta nodded, "Yes, of course."

"And second, I want to get paid." Sadiq said, and grinned at Elizabeta's horror struck expression, "Vhat! Vhy?"

Sadiq shrugged, "I need car money an' that stupid cat set me back."

"NO! A million times no!" Elizabeta said shaking her head and jumping off the cot. Sadiq sighed and got up to leave as well, "Oh well, then find yourself a new partner in crime." He mocked halfway to the door. He had all intentions of walking out when a voice from behind him made him stop, "No, stay."

He turned around and lifted one of his eyebrows. Elizabeta had her fists balled up at her sides and she was glaring at the floor in utter embarrassment and defeat. "I do need your help-."

Sadiq shrugged and interjected, "-And I need car money."

She glared up at him, "Let me finish! I vill pay you a small…fee. But! Only after ve help that couple out. Only after that. Do you understand me Turk?" She held out her hand begrudgingly. He grinned, moved away from the door, and shook her hand, "Sure do…partner!"

She glared at him, "Under no circumstances may you call me that."

He just grinned, "Sure thing paaartneeeeer~!"

Elizabeta knocked his hand out of hers, "Don't make me sorry that I didn't break your head."

* * *

Lunch is one of the few times where you are actually allowed to relax while at school. You get to eat food, or pretend to in the case of the kids who get school lunch, hang out with friends, mess around, say and do what you want, all within reason of course. So no one wants to waste this time doing stupid things. Like homework, or say, getting held up at the councilor's office.

Which is what Ludwig was doing right now.

His foot was tapping impatiently as he sat in the uncomfortable chair outside the office. He was missing lunch and lord knows what his idiot brother and his idiotic friends were doing right now. He smirked, _'Zhey are probably, how did Gilbert put it? Oh, zhat's right. 'Educating ze younger classmen about ze social food chain'.' _That just meant Ludwig would have to deal with crying freshmen, again. He honestly had no idea why Gilbert was so immature since he was the eldest out of the three brothers. _'Vell, he is a senior zis year. So maybe he can afford to act like a complete and utter moron.' _

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." The councilor said poking her head out of her office and shooing off another kid who was inside. She was a rather young woman with her blonde hair yanked up into a ponytail, and had kind brown eyes. Ludwig saw her around school a lot, helping kids out here and there. She was one of those people you barely noticed and was quite easily forgotten, but didn't mind helping kids from behind the scenes. He stood up and walked into her office, still a little stiff from the hard chair. She directed him towards one of the seats in front of her desk and then sat on the edge of the desk.

"Now how can I help you today?" She said smiling brightly. Ludwig looked around the office trying to find a name tag or something. "Um vell…" _'Ah zhere it is!'_, "Ms. Bell. I have gym again, and zis is ze fourth time I have had zhat class."

She pulled her laptop into her lap and after a few minutes of typing and reading whatever was on the screen she nodded. "Yep, you sure have!" She snapped the device closed, "Well I will try to move you into another class, but I can't make any real promises. Do you have a more preferred class you'd like to be in?" Ms. Bell asked, eyes bright, sticky note pad and pen in hand. Ludwig shrugged, "Vhatever is available is fine vith me."

She nodded and scribbled something down, "Thanks for telling me. I'll try to have you moved! You can go to lunch now." Ludwig stood up and with a small nod left the office.

Once he was out, Ms. Bell crumpled up the sheet and threw into the trash can, "I wish the teachers would stop telling students that I can change schedules that easily." She grumbled, going back to looking through job request forms and such from the seniors.

Ludwig left the main building and walked towards the courtyard where everyone seemed to go whenever the weather was nice. It was a concrete area with some trees, grass, and lunch tables. There was also a balcony-upper level thing that covered half of the courtyard, and that was where most of the upperclassmen hung out, and to find his brother all he had to do was follow the loud bursts of maniacal laughter.

Gilbert was hanging over a railing overlooking the lower part of the courtyard, water balloons clutched in his hands. "Kesesese, vatch zis Frenchy!" And with that he dropped a blue one on a table below them. It exploded and soaked everyone sitting at the table. The freshmen shrieked and ran off while most of the upperclassmen around them laughed.

"Bulls eye!" Gilbert cheered slapping hi-fives with Francis. Ludwig rolled his eyes at his brother, but when he saw his hand reach back for a new balloon he snapped. "Bruder! Vhat ze hell do you think you are doing?"

Gilbert jumped and crushed the balloon, getting himself wet in the process. "V-vest! Didn't see ya zhere." He stammered as he and Francis desperately tried to cover up the balloons, but it was all in vain as Ludwig had already seen them. He stalked up and snatched one of the balloons. "Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Francis chuckled, "It waz all in good fun, mon ami!"

Ludwig snorted, "Ja, and tell zhat to all the freshmen you two soaked. Now throw zhose avay."

The other two grumbled obscenities at him, but complied with his request anyway…by dumping the whole lot off the balcony.

"GILBERT!" Ludwig yelled as they all heard the screams of the now soaked population below them.

"Run Frenchy!" Gilbert yelled taking off at light speed. "Oui, don't have to tell me twice!" Francis agreed running after him. They raced across the concert balcony and leapt over the small railing towards the ground below. Ludwig set out after his brother, "Gilbert! Get back here and apologize now! Heeeeeey! Are you listening to me?" He yelled chasing his brother across the campus and towards the school. They were about to reach a dead end and then Ludwig would have Gilbert cornered.

Gilbert skidded to a halt and realized his mistake. "Scheiße!" He muttered turning to run just as his brother collided into him. They both went crashing to the ground, and to prevent him from taking off again, Ludwig rolled on top of Gilbert and pinned him to the ground. "Go apologize now!"

Gilbert just continued to squirm. "Heeeeeeeeelp! He's gonna kill me!" He screeched trying to shove his younger, but bigger brother off him.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Don't be so over dramatic you dommkopf."

"RAPE! RAAAPEEEE!" Gilbert yelled, drawing the attention of a few people. Once they realized it was Gilbert they went back to whatever they were doing. Outbursts like this were normal, and expected from the albino anyway. Ludwig shook his brother's shoulders, "Moron! Vhat is your problem? How is zis even rape?"

Gilbert stopped yelling and squirming for a moment to think about it, "Ya know vhat? I don't really know, but it got you distracted!" And with that he banged his forehead into Ludwig's chin. The sudden impact caused Ludwig's teeth to clack together painfully and offset his center of balance. With this new opportunity, Gilbert shoved his unsteady brother off him and took off across the courtyard.

"See you in gym bruder! I hear ve are playin' dodge ball today! Better vatch your head, because my aim is TOTALLY AWESOME! Kesesese!" He called over his shoulder as he ran off. Ludwig let gravity take over and just fell over backwards into the grass groaning. He rubbed his sore chin and muttered to himself, "Von more semester, zen he's gone to college. I just have to survive von more semester."

Then a terrible thought popped into his head, _'Ya'know, if he even makes it into a college.'_

* * *

That night, keys clicked as the new romance column of the school paper was typed out. Stopping, Elizabeta glared at the screen, completely hung up over something.

The screen blinked back at her.

She drummed her fingers on the table searching her mind for an alias for him. It had to be good. Finally one came to mind, and she snorted over its irony. She typed it out then sent the file off to the editor's office to be added to the rest of the paper for the next day.

It read;

**'Romance 101: By Archer and Bandit.'**

* * *

_Liked it, loved it, hated it? I want to know._

_**Translations:** _

**_Turkish_**

_Salak- moron_

_Ne cehennem- What the hell_

_Sorry if you find any mistakes...I'm only human...about 20% of the time :D_

_**Character list- only people mentioned on here represent countries, the rest mentioned by name are extras. **_

_Fareiba- Afghanistan_

_José- Mexico_

_Sulie- Ottoman Empire_

_The rest you should be able to figure out, and thanks for all the reviews~!_

_~Anna_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, there is a longer note at the bottom, because it's annoying when there is a huge mess of stupid author text before the story..._

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

Yao ducked the shoe that came flying out of the darkened room. It sailed over his head and smacked into the wall behind him. He scowled, "Yong Soo! I don't care how tired you are! We have school!"

Yong Soo's only response was to roll over and curse in Korean. Yao sighed, "Fine, but if I leave you, it's not my fault." He slammed his brother's door and headed off down the long hallway. He stopped at about the third door down and knocked on it before opening it. "Kiku? You up?"

Stupid question...

Kiku was up, of course, and was just tugging on his red sweater vest that had a diamond patter around the bottom. He was wearing it over a white collared shirt, and already had his khaki cargo shorts and dark grey jacket on.

"Good morning Yao." Kiku said grabbing his backpack and rubbing Athena under the chin on his way out. The cat had been a present from his…Yao wasn't sure what to call Heracles as the two weren't officially dating…yet.

"Yong Soo up yet?" Kiku asked, passing by Yao on the way out of his room, who trailed after him down the hall. "No. Bastard is still asleep." He grumbled as the two wandered towards the front of the the way Yao passed the mirror in the hall. It was supposed to 'widen the space', or whatever the heck his mom claimed it helped to do.

In it, Yao caught his reflection, and noticed that his hair had slipped out of its usual pony-tail. He stopped to fix it, wrapping it back with his red hair tie. He also tugged the collar of his long brown coat flat. The coat was a size or so too big and the sleeves hung past his hands. He had it over a red turtle neck, light grey jeans, and dark brown shoes. Satisfied that he looked decent he joined Kiku in the kitchen, who was looking for food. Kiku finally found something, and had tossed Yao an apple when Yong Soo stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning Yong Soo. You are very…cororfur today." Kiku said raising an eyebrow at what Yong Soo was wearing. He looked over at Kiku, muttered something that sounded like, "Fuck you", and headed towards the fridge to get a soda.

In all honesty, it looked like a rainbow threw up on him.

He had on a white t-shirt and light jeans, but over that he had a hoodie that had neon colored paint splatters on it. His shoes also didn't match, the right one was purple and the left one was orange. His usual pair of black and green Beats hung around his neck, even though he had lost his MP3 in a bet to Kiku months ago. Yet he continued to wear the headphones around his neck all the time. It was like some sad pathetic attempt at proving he wasn't a total failure.

Yong Soo found the soda he was looking for, and popped the top taking a huge sip. Shaking himself slightly, his eyes cleared somewhat, "Ahhhh! Morning Aniki~!"

Yao rolled his eyes, _'Of course he only starts being civil once he has even more sugar added to his system', _and just nodded towards Yong Soo's general direction. Now that Yong Soo was officially up, he was babbling like his usual stupid self. "Hey! Do you think Mr. Samuels will give homework over the weekend? I really hope not! I've got plans this weekend with-ooooooh! Aniki! Will you come with me please? Please, please, please, please, please?" By now Yong Soo was jumping up and down while yanking on Yao's arm.

"NO! Now let go!" He managed to pry Yong Soo off and looking for a reason to leave he glanced over at the clock. Crap! They were late.

"Kiku! Go start my car up! I have to tell ba-ba bye." He yelled running towards the dojo that was attached to their house. "Ba-ba." Yao called sticking his head into the dojo. His dad was already in his ghee and looked up when Yao came in. He nodded to let him know he had seen him, but continued setting out the materials for the early class, "Oh, Good morning Yao. What is it?"

Yao gestured towards the front door, "Just wanted to tell you we were leaving." His dad waved bye to show that he had heard, "Have a fun day…and keep an eye on Yong Soo!"

"I always do!" Yao called going towards the front door. He headed outside and immediately was frozen, _'I hate the cold.' _ Shivering he ran gladly to the waiting car. It wasn't anything much, just your typical small silver Honda. Still when he threw open the driver's side door he could hear loud yelling. "And I thought I tord you to reave Heracres arone!"

"Nu-uhn! You two aren't officially 'dating' so of course I can mess with him!"

Kiku was turned around in the passenger's seat and was glaring pure hate towards Yong Soo. "Touch him and die." He snarled as Yao got in and slammed the door. "Can't I leave you two alone for five minutes?"

Yao glanced over his shoulder as he backed up from their snow covered drive way to the, slightly less, snow covered road. Kiku and Yong Soo kept arguing, this time about Yong Soo's, erm…lack of personal boundaries. Yao sighed, tuning them out, his thoughts wandering towards the thing he hated the most; living out in the middle of nowhere.

It took forever to drive to school and that just meant he and his brothers had to get up earlier than necessary. It also snowed all the damn time in winter, and because they were further up in the mountains, the city hardly cleared the roads of snow, if even at all. Not to mention the, 'oh so _wonderful _people' that lived up here. Yao was so busy locked into his thoughts, and self-pity, that he missed the large object accelerating towards the right side of the car. Kiku was the one to catch it. "Yao! Rook out!"

"Shit-aru!" Yao yelled looking up, only to see the shape coming closer and in response he slammed on the brakes just as the rather large object sailed over the hood, barely missing the windshield of the car. It landed on the other side of the road, and Yao finally realized what it was that had nearly caused a bad accident.

It was a Clydesdale.

A big brown Clydesdale with a white patch over its nose.

There was also someone riding the horse, so the jump had been intentional, and not just a mere coincidence. The rider was very big, and not in an overweight way. He (Yao was guessing it was a guy) was very tall and had really broad shoulders as well. Other than that it was hard to tell his other physical characteristics, because he was wearing a long tan trench coat type thing, dark brown pants, a white scarf that covered half his face, big black farm boots, and a hat the same color as his coat.

The hat's brim was low and covered his eyes. It also had fabric on the back, possibly to keep the wearer's neck warm? Yao couldn't tell from the distance, or pretty much anything else besides that. He just gave the most evil glare he could to the rider and flipped him off for almost causing an accident. The rider just waved bye happily as their car drove on.

"I hate the people that live up here." Yao muttered driving slowly around an icy curve. Kiku looked over at him confused, "Why? That man was very porite considering you gave him the finger."

Yao sighed, "Well Kiku, the reason for that is simply due to the fact that people up here have cousins with some loose morals…and pants, so most around here end up drinking their apple sauce through a straw."

"Ahahahaaha! Aniki almost drove into a horse~!"

"SHUT UP YONG SOO!"

* * *

Sadiq's numb fingers fumbled with his locker's combination. _'I get that its January, but why does it have to be so damn freezing! Where's this global warming when you need it?' _Part of the reason that his hands were so cold was that one, the buses didn't have heating, and two, Gupta had stolen his only pair of gloves for some stupid reason he could no longer remember. So now his fingers were frozen, but they finally managed the combination and the door swung open.

A folded up sheet of paper promptly fell out of his locker. He looked down at it confused, but after a moment he knelt to pick it up. It was just a folded up sheet of notebook paper, but he had an idea who it was from. Sure enough, when he opened it to read it, he saw the familiar loopy cursive there. He rolled his eyes, crumpled the note up and chucked it into the trashcan.

Wandering down the hall, he looked for Elizabeta along the way. Sadiq finally found her messing with her own locker, ear buds in and completely absorbed in the music. He smirked and crept up to her. Then when he was right behind her, he grabbed her shoulders and yelled, "BOO!"

Elizabeta shrieked and dropped her iPhone, which yanked her ear buds out as it clattered to the floor. The music**, **it was turned up rather loudly, which came out of the ear buds made Sadiq smirk. "Really? Taylor Swift? Immature much?"

She glared at him and scooped up her phone, switching off the music. "I'm not immature."

Sadiq snickered and pointed towards her head, "Oh yeah? Then explain that hat." Her hand shot up to her head and touched her hat, which was a pink knit hat with a puppy face and ears on it, "Roderich gave it to me."

He rolled his eyes and snorted, "Course he did."

Elizabeta shot him a look, "Vhat? Do you have a problem vith who I date?" She raised her eyebrows daring him to challenge her. Sadiq muttered something that sounded like, "Not my problem", but Elizabeta wasn't sure so she decided to drop it. "So vhy did you scare the ever loving crud out of me anvay?"

She began shrugging out of her short, dark pink trench coat, (it ended at her waist, not her knees) and yanked her white gloves off too. "Vell?"

"Ya left a note in my locker, and said to come see'ya." He frowned, "You could'av just come and talked to me ya'know?"

She looked around nervous and whispered, "Ja, but that vouldnt have been very undercover like, vould it?"

Sadiq looked at her like she had six heads. "It's not like we're spies…we're just settin' people up. Nothin that excitin'."

Elizabeta glared at him and stuck her tongue out, "Party Pooper! But really keep it down! You are the von who said people don't like meddlers anvay…"

"Again, real mature, but I guess you're right. So what do'ya want?" Sadiq asked crossing his arms. Elizabeta's eyes lit up, "Oh! Right! I have our first job!"

Sadiq allowed a grin to slip onto his face,"Soooo…who _is _our first victim?"

Elizabeta glared at him, "_Couple_**. **And I guess one that I have already figured out?" She began yanking papers out of her backpack and handed some to Sadiq, "Here, try and guess who _that_ is."

"Why? Ya already know who it is." He grumbled, but accepted the letter anyway. Elizabeta sighed, "It's like a practice test, to see how good you are at decoding things. Now hurry up and read!"

Sadiq obliged and his eyes skimmed over the cursive script:

_._

_'Dear Archer,_

_This is my first letter to you and I'm kinda nervous. Well I shouldn't be, because you'll never find out who wrote this. S__o anyway here it goes. I love my step-brother. I didn't know him until our parents got married, but he looked after me right from the start. Always threatening people with his airsoft guns when they bothered me…but after a while, I started to realize that I didn't like him like family. I liked him alright, but not like an older brother. But he still just sees me as his 'little sister' and I don't know how to change his mind. It's just that he's so…indifferent? He never gives his full opinion on anything, and it drives me crazy! How do I know if he likes me? Or the things I do for him? I am so lost. Please help me Archer!_

_~Flower '_

_._

Sadiq folded the letter back up and handed it to Elizabeta, "Lili, it has to be her. She practically wrote her name on it!" He snorted, "An' besides everyone knows she's head over heels for Vash…"

Elizabeta nodded, "Vell…everyone minus Vash." They lapsed back into silence. Sadiq sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "So…what do we do now?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Vell…first we should find out if they like each other. I have classes vith Lili, but not any vith Vash. Do you?"

Sadiq nodded, "Yeah. I gott'em in first."

This made Elizabeta grin, "Great! I can get Lili to tell me if she still likes Vash, and you can get Vash's opinion on Lili!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Why do I have to deal with Vash?" Sadiq snapped, not happy about having to deal with the moody blonde. Shrugging, Elizabeta answered, "You have a class vith him, and you're a guy."

"That's a stupid reason."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Is so! And you know it!"

"No its not! And you are just being a stubborn!"

The two glared at each other, neither one wanting to cave. The final decider of their argument was the bell that signaled them all to go to class. Elizabeta looked up relieved, "Great! So you've got Vash, and I've got Lili! See you in fourth~!" She skipped off down the hall. Sadiq opened and closed his mouth, what she had said sinking in. "OI! Elizabeta! Get back here!" She didn't turn around at all, and Sadiq took a deep breath, "Fuck", he muttered, "I'm going to get shot."

* * *

"Fratello, that guy is looking at you again~."

Lovino's eye twitched, "Shut up." He glanced over his shoulder, only to see the now familiar pair of green eyes trained on him…again. "Creepy bastard. Why can't he mind his own fucking business."

Feliciano glared at Lovino and lightly smacked his arm, "Watch your language. If you get written up again papa won't be happy."

Lovino sighed and decided to keep his obscenities under control until Feliciano was out of hearing range. The two continued towards their language arts class in silence, but Lovino was constantly aware of the eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. They belonged to some guy named Anthony or something, and Lovino had met him in his music class.

Well, maybe 'met' wasn't the right word. Lovino barley knew the guy, and the only real interaction the two had had was when Anthony had helped Lovino hold Heracles back during the fight. After that one incident Lovino usually found the Spaniard's eyes on him (he was guessing he was Spanish, due to the other boy's tanned skin and slight accent). Truth to be told, it was kinda freaking Lovino out. He gritted his teeth and spun around to tell Anthony, in not the most polite of ways, to get lost.

He wasn't there.

Lovino sighed in relief, but still continued to walk backwards down the hall, a skill he had long ago perfected. It was due to the fact that Feliciano usually had another person with him, making it harder for Lovino to talk to his brother without directly butting into the conversation.

"Ve~, it makes me worry when you do that." Feliciano said giving Lovino a skeptical look.

"Don't get mad just cause I'm cooler." Lovino said, and kept walking backwards. He flashed Feliciano one of his rare smiles, but his brother just rolled his eyes, "Fine, but when you fall down some stairs, don't blame me."

Lovino just shrugged, "Eh, not like that'll ever happen…unless you plan to trip me." He grinned evilly at Feliciano, whose eyes went wide. "Ve~ No way! I'd never trip my fratello!"

Lovino laughed, "You so would! This has been your plan all along! I knew you were too fucking nice to be true!"

"No! Don't be so mean! I'd never! I-I-" And with that Feliciano burst into tears. Lovino stopped walking immediately and grabbed his brother's arms shaking him slightly. "Hey! I was just joking! No need to cry you damn baby!"

This made Feliciano cry even more, and Lovino feel even worse. "Oh god, please stop. Shhhshhh! Please shut up! I'm sorry, okay?" Lovino tipped Feliciano's chin up so he would look at him. Feliciano sniffed and nodded, "Hug?" He held his arms out and gave Lovino the kicked puppy look.

Lovino groaned, "Fuck no."

Feliciano went back to crying.

"God, you are impossible. Fine!" Lovino growled and yanked his brother into him, and Feliciano being naturally clingy, latched onto him. Pulling away, Lovino looked his brother over, "Now do you feel better?"

"Hmmm? Oh! I was never upset. I just wanted to mess with you!" Feliciano stuck his tongue out at Lovino and ran off down the hall, "Hurry up fratello! Or you'll be late and get another lunch detention~!"

Lovino chased after his brother, "You little! Get the fuck back here so I can kill you! I CANT BELIEVE I FUCKING LET YOU HUG ME YOU EVIL LITTLE SHIT!"

Feliciano just laughed as Lovino shrieked insults at him and promised him certain early death for the hug.

* * *

Not surprising, Sadiq's first period was already filled with kids. Sure, they were wandering around and talking to their friends, but everyone was in the classroom. This was probably due to the fact of whose classroom this was. The late bell soon rang and you could hear kids rushing to their classes.

"Morning kiddies! Are we ready for a fun day?" A loud voice boomed as the door slammed shut, causing everyone in the class to jump and rush to their assigned seats. Once seated they all continued to chat a little. "Hey! Who said you could talk?"

"Sorry coach." The class mumbled. Coach Michaels nodded his head and went over to his desk to turn on the overhead.

Coach Michaels was a very good history teacher, he just tended to be a bit loud, and downright evil sometimes. He was feared and loved by most kids who had his class, but was notorious for the large amounts of work he gave out, and that had earned him some hatred. Overall his class was funny and very interesting to be in, even if his homework threatened to kill you over the weekend. "OKAY!" He said clapping his hands together as the overhead slide blinked up onto the board, "Today is a bit of a 'free-bie day'."

The class stayed silent. Free days were something to be feared in his class as they usually involved large amounts of bookwork. Coach Michaels rolled his eyes, "It's not like I'm gonna kill ya'll with the hammer. MUHAHAHAHA!" He cackled, walking across the room rubbing his hands together. See? Evil.

"Where _is _the hammer coach?" A kid named Kory asked, waving his hand in the air. Coach Michaels whirled on his heels to glare at Kory, "I don't know _Kory_, but I bet you do! Right class?"

The class snickered at Kory, who had probably taken the hammer and passed it onto the upperclassmen. It was the yearly joke for his classes to hide the hammer, usually the seniors got this privilege, and lord knows where the thing went this year as that class had Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, and Antonio Carriedo in it. Kory held up his hands innocently, "Hey! Don't ask me! Last I heard, Gilbert had it."

"Oh _god_ Gilbert." Coach Michaels grumbled and stalked back to his desk, which earned another round of snickering from the class. Everyone knew he was no fan of Gilbert, most teachers weren't. "Ludwig! Tell your brother to give me the fricken' hammer back, or AP Euro will have an essay Thursday!" He yelled, looking up from sorting through paper work on his desk.

Ludwig didn't even look fazed, he must have been used to passing on threats from teachers to his brother by now, "Ja, I vill make sure he gets it."

Coach Michaels smiled, "Great! Now onto todays-." He was interrupted by the announcements starting, "Good morning NCHS! Time to listen to Mrs. Drake as she reads the words of wisdom…"

"Shut up and let me teach!" Coach Michaels yelled pointing a finger at the speaker in the ceiling. The chatter in the class faded to nothing as everyone began to zone out for the announcements. Taking the chance, Sadiq looked around for Vash. He finally found him sitting in the back of the classroom playing with a pencil. _'Good he's here…that might be a bad thing.' _Sadiq grimaced, trying to work through the future awkward conversation in his head.

Vash was known for being stubborn, impatient, and not very forward with his feelings or even opinion. As Sadiq was mulling this over he also caught sight of one of his cousins.

It was Malakeh, one of the infamous twins.

Malakeh was usually quiet and cold to most people, but when she and her sister came into contact with each other, things tended to get out of hand. Her head was bent over a book, and it caused her bangs to fall into her face. The rest of her waist length straight dark brown hair was pulled into a very long braid. Her small white rimmed glasses fell down her nose and she pushed them back up. Shifting in her seat, she tugged down the hem of her dark blue sweater dress, which she had over black leggings and navy blue flats.

Sadiq hated talking to her; she was the exact polar opposite of him. And well, pretty much everyone else in their family.

The announcements finally ended with the pledge and Coach Michaels got his chance to announce their assignment for the day. "Since you guys get Friday off for some reason we are not going into, and you have a seventy multiple guess test tomorrow…Today is map day~!"

He clicked the mouse on his computer and the slide shifted to a long list of geographical features and names of old empires. "The map will mostly focus on things from the last unit. I don't care how you get it done; just have it done by the end of class. This all needs to be on there, supplies are at the front of the room, and off you go!"

Kids began pulling their history books out, grabbing the big sheets of white paper from the front of the room, finding coloring utensils, and moving towards their friends. _'Ok, gotta suck it up and go talk to Vash…Dear who-ever is up there…please let me live through this.' _Sadiq took a deep breath and moved off towards where Vash was. He was, not surprising, sitting all alone and Sadiq had no problem finding an empty seat. As he sat down Vash shot him a confused look and snapped, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, just wonderin' if I could sit here."

Vash snorted and went back to tracing the world map in his book, "Sure, if you can find an empty seat."

"Yeah, thanks." Sadiq muttered sitting down in the desk in front of Vash. _'Need to make conversation! Common' brain! Work dammit!' _ "So Vash…got anything fun your doin' this weekend?" Sadiq asked looking over the list of things on the board, and flipping to the index of the book to find them. Vash looked up at him, "Why?"

'_Damn, that was so lame…_',Sadiq shrugged, "Just wonderin' since we get an extra day off from school."

Vash seemed to think it over, and finally decided to respond, "Yeah, I'm going to go play airsoft with some friends from church. You doing anything?"

"Ah, who knows. Probably some stupid family thing, there seems to be one all the time. But Airsoft sounds cool, I've always wanted to go…Crap, I messed up Africa." Sadiq muttered, rubbing his easer over Africa, or what was supposed to pass as it. Vash's eyes lit up a bit, "Really? If you want to go, why haven't you?"

Sadiq redrew the content more carefully this time. "Don't know, just never have…guess I'll just have to settle for Black Ops." He grinned at Vash before going back to shade in the Ottoman Empire's boundaries which he now could do, since Africa looked like a content instead of a lumpy potato. Vash looked at him in surprise, "You play Black Ops too?"

Sadiq nodded, "Yeah, Black Ops, Assassins Creed, Red Dead, Modern Warfare, and Halo for a while. Why? Do you play any?"

"Yeah, I play most of them." Vash said happily. The conversation soon launched into game scores, prestige levels, if they finished the game, and the like. After a while they moved on to talking about more than video games, and the one thing all kids have in common; the dislike of certain teachers and classes.

"Oh, you had Doctor Links too? Maaaan, she was horrible! Like this one time I fell asleep in her class, and when she asked me a question I stayed sound asleep 'an gave her the right answer. I have no idea how though…" Sadiq said shaking his head sadly, "If only if I could figure that out, then I could sleep through school."

Vash snorted, "I know what you mean. Remember the day she was 'high'?" When Sadiq nodded yes, Vash continued, "Did she dance on her desk in your period too?"

Sadiq thought a minute then burst out laughing, "Oh yeah! She did, 'cept in our class, she fell off and almost hit Lili!" He looked over at Vash to see him noticeably tense. Sadiq grinned, _'Bingo.' _

"Hey, isn't Lili your step-sister?" Sadiq said casually, he was already done with his map, and was busy drawing a sea serpent in the ocean. "Yeah." Vash muttered, going back to drawing in the Himalayan mountain range.

"Yeah, she's so nice…and such a little cutie." Sadiq felt his desk shake a little, and turned around to see that Vash had slammed his hands onto his own desk, but the vibrations had shaken Sadiq's desk too. "Leave her alone." Vash snapped glaring at Sadiq.

Sadiq gave him a lopsided grin, "Eh, and why should I? Not like she's with anyone." He looked out of the corner of his eye, only to see Vash wilt a little.

"I guess you are right." He mumbled, but Sadiq didn't miss the slight blush he had.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like she likes anyone either." Sadiq said looking directly at Vash.

No response.  
.

"Yup, no one in particular."

No response.

Sadiq sighed; this was not going well at all, _'Well, might as well shock a response out of him.' _

"Especially not a certain blonde harried step-bro-." Sadiq was cut off as he was yanked forward roughly, finding himself looking into a pair of angry green eyes. "How do you know that?"

This small outburst had drawn some of the other kids' attention, and that was never a good thing to have in class. So Sadiq just laughed like it was no big deal, and gently untangled Vash's fingers from his shirt. "Dude, relax. I just know Archer and Bandit, and they asked me to do them a favor."

Vash looked at him in confusion. "They run that romance thing in the newspaper right?"

Sadiq nodded and went to go finish his sea serpent. "Uh, huh."

Vash swallowed nervously and glared at the desk, "What makes you think she'd like me?" And in response, Sadiq flicked his fingers up with the letter that he had conveniently stolen back from Elizabeta without her noticing.

"Read that."

Vash grabbed the letter and began to read it. He got to the end and his eyes flicked back to the beginning and read it again, and again, and again, and again.

"Read it a thousand times an' it won't change what's written there." Sadiq said pulling the letter from Vash's hands and tucked it back into his backpack. He'd have to give it back to Elizabeta later, without her noticing.

Vash just stared at the table, not responding at all, and that wasn't helping Sadiq even remotely. "So, since you know her opinion, what's yours?" Sadiq asked, trying to balance a colored pencil on his nose, when he didn't get an answer he looked over at Vash. "Hmm?"

The blonde suddenly became very interested in his map, but he did mutter a reply. Sadiq almost caught what Vash had muttered under his breath. Almost.

He glared at Vash, extremely annoyed by now, "Didn't catch that, do'ya mind speakin up?"

The blonde glared up Sadiq, "I said, 'I kinda maybe sort of possibly like her'." That last part he muttered and when he was done he slammed his head onto his desk. Sadiq grinned, and patted Vash on the back, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone else!…and you're kinda smearing Asia right now."

Vash just grumbled. "Get off me."

* * *

_Liked it, loved it, hated it? I want to know._

**_Translations: _**

_None...weird..._

**_Character list: _**

_Malakeh__- Iran_

_Alright, annoying author moment; I will be going to New York this, well today, and I'm not taking my laptop. Normally I would, but since we are taking the train I figured the less I had on me the less of a target I would be, the train station in our town is...sketchy to say the least. _

_Anyway this dosent pretain to you unless you like this story because I wont be able to update for roughly a week. So in an effort to be nice, you guys get two chapters~! _

_Okay, hope you enjoyed, thanks for the reviews they mean a lot, and I cant give away all my tricks yet ;) Family situations will be explained later, have to keep ya'll on your toes._

_~Anna_


	4. Chapter 4

_Onward and forwad! _

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

Elizabeta practically flew into the computer room. She ran over to her computer, Sadiq was already there, and threw her stuff down. "Vell?"

Sadiq looked up, "Hi how are you? Oh me? I'm fine thanks." He glared at her and she looked at him in confusion.

"You are impossible!" She snapped sitting down in a huff and turning her computer on. Sadiq rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, and in case you were wonderin', he said yes."

Elizabeta whirled around to face him, smiling."Really?" She cried happily clasping her hands together. Sadiq nodded, "Well more or less."

"Yay! This makes things a lot easier!" Elizabeta sang, doing a victory dance in her seat. Sadiq looked over at her and snorted, "Sure as hell does. What'd Lili say?"

Elizabeta waved her hand, "Oh, nothing that we didn't already know." Her eye brows furrowed, "She did mention that lately their home schedules are messed up and she doesn't get to see him as much anymore. It also doesn't help that their school schedules don't match up at all." She traced her hand over the keyboard, and looked at the monitor gloomily. Sadiq was already logged on to the computer, and opened an internet tab to the school's website.

"So, first thing to do is get'em in some classes together, evet?" He clicked on PowerSchool, the program that the teachers used to input grades and change classes, the students were only supposed to use it to check grades. He then started it up.

"Vhat are you doing?" Elizabeta asked, leaning on her elbows so she could see Sadiq's screen. "Gettin'em in classes together." Sadiq grinned and started logging in under the guidance councilor's name. Elizabeta's eyes grew wide, but for once she kept her mouth clamped shut. Once in, he searched up Vash's and Lili's schedules and looked them over, "Hmmm, well Lili has _asked _for a schedule change…so let's modify hers."

"Move her out of health, she's already had it anyvay." Elizabeta said pointing at the screen, and Sadiq complied, deleting the class, "and put her in gym instead, Vash has that class."

Sadiq nodded typing in the desired class, but an error message popped up. "Crap. Cant, class's too full."

Elizabeta glared at the screen, "Vell move someone out."

Scanning the gym class's role, Sadiq finally landed on a name that had four checks next to it. "What the hell? Who wants gym that many times." He muttered looking at Elizabeta who just shrugged in response.

"Who cares. Oooh! Look! They also have a schedule change request! Move that person!" She clapped giddily and tapped the screen where the name was. Sadiq deleted gym from their schedule, and with the new empty spot, moved Lili into gym for her second period. The system automatically kicked a kid out of gym in second period and moved them into the fourth period class, as that was where the hole was, but it still got Vash and Lili into the same class. Elizabeta scrunched up her eye brows and looked over the screen. "Can ve get them anymore classes together?"

Sadiq looked the list over, "Well we can't move lunch, it's locked…they both have language arts this semester, but in different periods." He shrugged, "Wanna move it?"

Nodding happily Elizabeta chirped, "Yup! Move it!" Sadiq complied and the two now had language arts for their fourth periods.

As soon as he was done however, an alert message popped up screeching. It was really loud and drew the attention of the teacher, "Hey! What's going on over there?"

The two trespassers both tensed up and replied in unison, "Nothing!" However the screeching didn't stop and Elizabeta glared at Sadiq.

"Vhat did you do?" She whispered and he glared back at her and snapped, "I don't know!"

The teacher looked up again and figuring something was up, got up from his desk and started towards the offending computer. Elizabeta whirled around in shock, "Vell do something! He's coming, log out, log out!"

"I'm trying!" Sadiq snapped, as another error message popped up saying that a schedule had a hole in it. His eyes scanned the list in a panic, until he found the kid who they had removed from gym.

"Hurry!" Elizabeta hissed glancing over her shoulder quickly. Sadiq clicked on the empty space, and filled it with the first open class that came up on the list. Once done, he logged out and closed the web page, just in time too.

Their teacher walked up to them and grumbled, "And what was the problem?" His name was Mr. Garber, either that or garbage his students weren't very sure, and he usually wore old band t-shirts that he was too young to have heard. He was also in his early thirties and already going bald.

He pushed his glasses up his nose, "Well?"

Sadiq nudged Elizabeta, who stuttered, "O-oh, um, vell. I think the computer fried or something, ve didn't even touch it and it freaked out."

Mr. Garber sighed, and muttered an ok, before going back to his desk. He was used to the school having crappy materials, and the computers weren't an exception. As soon as he was far enough away, Sadiq and Elizabeta slumped over and each let out a huge breath. "Ve are never, **ever,** doing that again."

Sadiq nodded his head, "Agreed."

Elizabeta glanced over at Sadiq and asked the question that was weighing down her mind, "Do I even _vant _to know vhere you got the councilor's passvord from?"

Thumping his head down onto the table, Sadiq sighed, "Probably not."

Elizabeta chuckled shaking her dirty blonde waves and leaned back in her chair. She blew out a deep breath of air and muttered, "I thought so…"

* * *

Lovino had his feet kicked up on the chair in front of him, and had his own tilted backwards. He was glaring angrily at the ceiling and wishing this damn class would be over already. But of course his crappy luck would never allow for a fire drill, or a lock down, or anything to waste time in the class. To make matters worse he had no one to talk to, and the only person he remotely knew, well, he was…very strange to say the least. Lovino's teeth gritted together when he heard the chair next to him creek as someone sat down in it.

'_Speak of the devil.'_ He had a fair guess as to who it was.

"Holla, you are a freshman, sí?" The happy voice sang next to him. Lovino rolled his eyes and turned to glare at the owner of said voice, "No. I'm a sophomore dammit."

Two emerald green eyes blinked in confusion at Lovino. "Oh, lo siento. I was just wondering cause you were so small and cute~!" This startled Lovino and he immediately turned bright red and lost his balance. His chair slammed onto the ground and he looked up in total shock at the other boy. "W-what the hell you bastard! Get lost." Lovino snapped turning away.

"No need to get so mad. I'm Antonio by the way." Antonio said laughing slightly, but when he got no response from the angry Italian he smiled again. "If you won't tell me your name, then I'll have to come up with a nickname~." Still no response, Antonio sighed, figuring all hope was lost on this angry boy.

So he got up to leave, but still ruffled the boy's dark brown hair anyway, "See you later, tomatino." Antonio cooed wandering off. Lovino angrily flipped around in his seat, "Don't touch me you creepy bastard, and stay away from dammit!"

"Lovino! Get up here now!" The teacher yelled from the front of the classroom. Lovino groaned, but he still stalked up to the front of the room, and stood there with his arms crossed, a defiant look on his face, "What?"

Their teacher, Mr. Barns, was in his late sixties and had a low tolerance for about everything. So it was no surprise when he shoved a pink detention slip into Lovino's hands, "You better keep a lid on that mouth of yours son. See you after school."

"Dammit!" Lovino snapped, stamping his foot on the ground.

"Make that tomorrow as well." Mr. Barns said handing Lovino another slip.

Lovino opened his mouth, thought better of it, and instead shoved his fist inside his mouth, "Aghfterghy!"

He stomped back to his seat, dropped into it with a huff, and resumed glaring at the ceiling, as he had nothing better to do. He was still doing this until the announcements came on. The speakers crackled to life and the typical monotone of the secretary filled the room, "There are no announcements today. Everyone have a-."

Right after that there was a huge amount of static and then a voice shrieked over the speakers, "I AM AWESOME! BOW DOWN UND CRY TO MY AWESOMENESS!" This was followed by hysterical laughter, and someone yelling in the background, "HEY! You two get back here! Gilbert Beilschmidt! Francis Bonnefoy! You two are in so much trouble! Get back here now!"

"That concludes today's announcements!" The secretary said hurriedly and with a click the speakers shut off, but everyone was still in hysterics all over the school. The music room was much the same, and kids were practically rolling on the floor laughing.

A few moments later the final bell rang and kids began walking out, chatting happily about the school's 'master pranksters'. Everyone was soon gone, well everyone minus Lovino who had to stay for detention. He hung his head back, pissed off over his bad luck, but suddenly remembered that his idiotic brother would be running around like crazy if he couldn't find him.

So Lovino drug his backpack into his lap, and shuffled through all the crap he had in there until he found his phone. It was a Red RAZAR and very old compared to the flashy phones his fellow students waved around all the time. He flipped it over, popped the back open, and put the battery pack back in. The phone was busted and had the horrible habit of turning on in the middle of class, speeding dialing pizza hut, and putting it on speaker. Lovino also had to wait for the stupid thing to turn on, but once it was he quickly punched in Feliciano's number.

It only rang once before it picked up. _"Ciao~?" _Feliciano replied happily. Lovino glared into the phone even though he knew his brother couldn't see him, but he was still mad at Feliciano's damned ability to be happy all the time.

"Just wanted to tell you I have fu-…dging detention after school today and tomorrow…I don't know if I'll make the da-…ng bus." Lovino gritted out, trying not to use any cruse words and risk landing himself more detention, or worse, Saturday school. _"Waaa, fratello! Why do you get so many detentions?"_ Feliciano complained, and Lovino could imagine the look of disapproval on his brother's face.

"SHUT THE FIRETRUCK UP! DON'T JUDGE ME!" Lovino yelled into the phone shocking his brother into silence with the loud outburst, and was shocked himself when he heard someone laugh near him, and when he looked to his right he saw Antonio giggling. Blushing Lovino ducked his head, _'Damn bastard, listening to other's conversations. __I'll fix that.' _

"Così dicono papà che sarò a casa tardi. Non ti preoccupare ho un giro." He snapped into the pone.

"_Ve~ Fratello, why are you speaking in Italian?"_ Feliciano asked, completely confused.

"Non chiedere. Per favore." Lovino whined looking over his shoulder, and to his pleasure, he saw Antonio confused._ 'Success!' _

"_Ve~ whatever you say Lovino. See you later~!"_ Feliciano sang happily before hanging up. Lovino snapped his phone shut and then directed his glare towards Antonio, "What do you want now?"

The Spaniard looked down at his feet in embracement. "Sorry I got you detention." He muttered still gazing intently at his feet. Lovino groaned, wanting him gone so he could serve his time in peace, but he could tell that Antonio was the kind of person who took everything too personally, "If I say I forgive you, will you go away?"

Antonio perked up at this. "Sí, sí! Of course!" He walked a little closer to Lovino and grinned down at him.

Sighing, Lovino rubbed his temples, he did not need this right now, but he still ground out those three painful words. "I forgive you. Now get far, far away from me." Lovino waved a hand towards the door, and Antonio happily walked towards it, smiling like he had won the lottery.

Before he was completely out of the room he turned around and gave Lovino a breath taking smile, "Bye Lovi~ See you tomorrow~!" And with that he ducked out of the classroom, but he still caught Lovino's final remark, it was kind of hard not to.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Lovino screeched his entire face red as he jumped to his feet, hands balled up into fists at his side.

"Lovino Vargas! What did I just tell you! That's it! You have all day detention Friday!"

"FUCK IT!"

* * *

The detention room was filled with the usuals, and they were all there for the usual reasons.

Sadiq and Heracles: Fighting with one another.

Lovino: Excessive cursing.

Gilbert and Francis: Causing _someone_ trouble _somewhere_.

José: Sleeping in class.

Gilbert looked around the room, noticing some faces missing. "Hey, any idea vhere ze girls are?"

Everyone else looked around, it was true, the usual group of trouble making girls was missing. José shrugged and settled back down on his table. "Ah, who knows? Maybe Natalia finally ran outta knives."

Lovino sniggered, "No way in hell is that even possible. She's probably snowed in…again…but really, where the fuck are the Terrible Two? Sadiq?" He asked turning around to look at Sadiq, who just sighed. "Don't ask me. I think Aisha has a cold. So they've had to hold off from killin' one another."

The debate settled, they all went back to either sleeping or doing 'homework'. That mainly consisted of the building of paper airplanes and massive spit wads that ended up on the ceiling. Gilbert and Francis were well on their way in preparing the ammunition for a massive paper ball war, when there was a light knock on the door.

Heads immediately went down, and paper balls were covered, as all the delinquents pretended to be asleep or flat out bored. The door creaked open and an ash blonde head peered through the opening. "Umm, excuse me, but is this the, uh, detention room?" The boy stammered quietly and Francis immediately perked up. "Oui, mon cherie~." He cooed, winking at the new arrival.

The boy smiled nervously and walked into the room, "Uh, thanks."

Immediately Gilbert jumped to his feet, and rushed over to the boy. "Velcome, velcome to our little corner of hell. Now please introduce yourself, and explain vhy you are here zis afternoon!" He called happily, slinging an arm around their new detention member, and leading him to the front of the room.

"Uh, I'm Matthew Williams, and I'm here because apparently…I don't exist." Matthew glared at the floor after he said the last part, and crossed his arms over his sweatshirt which had the Canadian flag on it. He had it on over long khakis and the kind of sandals that everyone had dubbed 'Jesus sandals'. He looked up and surveyed the other kids in the room, obviously not liking what he found. "Uh, how long do I have to be here, um…?" Matthew asked glancing over at Gilbert.

"I am ze awesome Gilbert. Zhat guy over zhere is a pervert, Francis. Stay avay from him if you know vhat I mean. Zhat's Sadiq and Heracles, zhey are usually here for sibling varfare. Sadiq usually vins, Kesesese! Zhat's Lovino, don't talk to him unless you have to, and ze good for nothing asleep back zhere you already know." Gilbert said pointing to everyone in turn, his arm was still slung around Mathew's shoulders, and that made Matthew turn towards whoever Gilbert was pointing at.

"And for how long ve have to stay, I'd say our time is about up!" He sang happily and slapped Matthew on the back before heading to the left side of the room.

"Francis! Pull a table over!" Gilbert called standing under one of the big windows in the room and looking up at it.

"Do it yourself." Francis muttered, still pissed over the 'pervert' comment from earlier. Gilbert groaned, "Vay to be not awesome! Sadiq, you help me!"

Sadiq complied and drug over the table he and Heracles were sitting at. Once the table was in place, Gilbert hopped up on it and opened the latched window. He bowed low, "Dear friends, I present you, FREEDOM!" And with that he chucked his backpack out the window and then crawled out after it. Sadiq, Heracles, and Lovino all practically tripped out the window because they had to scramble off to make their bus in time. Matthew gaped at them opened mouthed and stammered, "B-but what?"

Francis smirked, "Ah, don't worry Mathieu, we do zis every day." He patted the younger boy on the head as he passed him, but before he crawled out the window, he turned around and chucked a paper ball at José. "Wake up useless! You want to get left behind again?"

José woke up with a start, "IM NOT IN YOUR Room...Oh hey Mattie, what you doin' here?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned, but when he noticed the open window he shot to his feet.

"Wooo hooo! Libertad! Vamos a Mattie!" José called scrambling out the window faster than Matthew thought possible. Matthew hung his head in shame and followed his brother muttering, "Why me?"

The blonde dropped off the window sill, grateful that the detention room was on the first floor, and landed on the ground.

Matthew looked around for José, but he was already long gone. He walked home most days instead of catching a ride with Alfred. Alfred was the only one out of the three brothers to have a car, but he was gone by now too. That meant Matthew had no ride, and he couldn't even take the bus, as it didn't go by his house. Sighing, he figured he'd have to try and follow José's path back home when he heard someone call out to him, "Need a ride?"

Matthew looked over to see, he was pretty sure his name was Gilbert, sitting on a silvery grey motorcycle. His red eyes flashed, as he held another helmet out to Mathew, "Vell do you vant von or not?"

Considering his only other option was to try and walk home, and Matthew had _no _intention of getting lost in an area he didn't know, he agreed. "Um s-sure. Is that thing safe?" Matthew asked cautiously walking up and accepting the black helmet from Gilbert.

"Kesesese, sure as hell is! She's my baby, I take good care of her!" Gilbert said, scooting forward to make room for Mathew, and patted the spot, "Come 'on!"

Once Matthew was on, Gilbert gunned the bike and they shot away from the curb. They were going at such a fast speed Matthew wrapped his arms tightly around Gilbert and buried his face into his back so he didn't have to see the world zip bye.

"Duuude! I need you to tell me vhere your house is! So stop hiding!" Gilbert snapped after a while, nudging Matthew with his elbow and making him finally look up. They were driving much slower now, and Matthew didn't feel as sick when he looked around. He recognized the street where they were and not entirely sure he still wouldn't barf, he just pointed to the left, indicating to Gilbert to drive that way.

"It's the uh, big brick one." Matthew said hanging over Gilbert's shoulder and pointing towards the house at the end of the circle. It was a three story red brick house and had black shudders and shingles. It had a sunroom on the right side, and was surrounded by a pretty good sized yard, which had plenty of big trees in it. Gilbert parked in the driveway behind a large black dodge truck that had an American flag on the license plate.

'_Well Alfred is home…' _Matthew grimaced, he was still mad that his brother had ditched him when he knew Matthew had detention.

Which was another stupid matter. Matthew had been given detention for 'skipping class' when he tried to never miss a day at all and hadn't missed one all year. He had gotten it because his teachers and most everyone else looked him over all the time. He had been marked 'absent' so many times he had qualified for a detention.

While Matthew was deep in thought, Gilbert tugged his own helmet off, causing his white hair to stick up all over his head like he had just jammed his finger into a light socket. Matthew laughed a little, and it helped to dispel some of his bad mood. Gilbert glanced behind him to look at the blonde on the back of his bike, "Vhat's so funny?"

His tone was light, but he still glared slightly at the boy behind him. Matthew grew nervous under Gilbert's cruel gaze and tried to cover it up by coughing, "Um, n-nothing. Thanks for the ride Gilbert." He said hopping off and heading up his front steps, until he remembered he still had Gilbert's other helmet clutched in his hands. Blushing in embarrassment he dashed back and shoved the helmet towards a startled Gilbert, "Oops, sorry aboot that, eh."

"Kesesese, don't vorry _aboot _it." Gilbert said snickering at Mathew's slight accent, making Matthew feel even more embarrassed.

"Um, I'm going to go now…"Matthew said quickly, and hurried back to his front door. Gilbert just grinned and started the motorcycle back up. Carefully he backed out of the driveway, but before he left, he called over his shoulder, "Ever need a ride again, just ask me Birdie!"

Matthew whirled around confused, not sure if Gilbert was talking to him or not, and was about to ask who or what 'Birdie' was. But it was too late, he had missed his chance, and so he watched Gilbert and his silvery bike drive out of the cul-de-sac, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

_Liked it, loved it, hated it? I want to know._

_**Translations**: _

_**Italian**;_

_Così dicono papà che sarò a casa tardi. Non ti preoccupare ho un giro.- So tell papa I'll be home late. Don't worry, I have a ride. _

_Non chiedere. Per favore.-__ Don't ask. Please._

**_Characters: _**

**_Hmm...not really any minus Aisha, but she just barely got mentioned. _**

_Okay, welp this is it for an entire week. You all have a fun summer break/winter break/hopefully some free time away from school where ever you are. Thanks for the reviews~!_

_Hasta la pasta,_

_~Anna_


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy fourth of July~! Thanks for all the reviews, and annablink, I hate to be THAT AUTHOR and point out a spelling mistake, but you spelled 'like' wrong in the last sentence of your comment~ ;D _

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

"And that's when I said, 'Dude! 'Cause I'm the Hero!' Hahahaha!" Alfred busted out laughing and everyone around him did so as well. He grinned happily, he always loved being the center of attention, but it often went to his head. Thankfully there was that one person to always knock him back down to size.

"You stupid git, that's not even what happened. If you are going to be telling stories, at least get them right." Arthur snapped, smacking Alfred upside the head.

"Oww! Artie! Don't be so meeean!" Alfred whined rubbing his sore head, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Arthur just rolled his peridot colored eyes, "Oh grow up, that didn't hurt at all." His eyes then flicked up and down Alfred's form, "And let me guess, you still don't look at yourself before you leave the house, right?"

Sticking his tongue out and winking, Alfred sang "Maaaybe~." It sure seemed that way, what with his baggy blue jeans that he wore very low on his waist (you could practically see his underwear), black t-shirt that had white graffiti like letters that spelled out USA, blue sneakers, and his dark brown bomber jacket. He also had his glasses on and a red baseball cap sticking out of his back pocket.

He grinned at Arthur and whined, "Aww dude, you forgot your monocle and top hat again~!" He flicked Arthur's forehead playfully but the Brit smacked his hand away. "I've never worn that in my entire life you bloody idiot!" But just being self-conscious, Arthur gave himself a quick once over; white collared shirt, green tie, a lighter green, long sleeved cable knit sweater, dark grey pants, and black dress shoes. He was the perfect image of 'class vice president', and one day he might've run for the real job. The one and only thing that was stopping him was the fact that he was born in England and not America.

"Mmmm hmmm, yeah whatever you say bro, and for what particular reason do you grace us with your presence this morning?" Alfred said, bowing after he finished talking, which earned him a glare from Arthur, but got a few laughs from the kids around him

"Not much, just wanted you to spread the word that everyone is to go to homeroom after the bell rings." Arthur snapped, spinning on his heels to stalk away from the taller blonde and his audience.

"Heeey~! Artie, why do'ya have to dump work on me, huh?" Alfred complained chasing after Arthur, and when he finally caught up he spun Arthur around to face him, "Whhhy?"

Arthur yanked Alfred's hand off his shoulder, and glared up at the boy who was now taller than him despite being a few months younger. "Because the intercom system is broken, thanks to Gilbert and Francis, stupid wankers. And I need you, because for some reason, god knows why, you seem to know everyone in this school. Besides you _are _the school president, so go. '_Spread da' word to yer peeps'_." Arthur said, putting the last bit in air quotation marks, which made Alfred scowl. "I don't sound like that…do I?" He asked a bit uncertain, but Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"Just go do what I said." He snapped turning to leave again, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Alfred race off down the hall towards the computer lab. This only concerned Arthur slightly, because the majority of the students hung out by the front doors, but he pushed the thought out of his head. Alfred would spread word around, he just knew it.

On the other hand, Alfred always tried to get out of work of any kind, even if it meant that he had to cash in some favors. That was one reason he was so helpful and never asked for rewards for the things he did. He wanted favors, as those could be used at any time for any reason. Alfred was going at such a fast speed that he skidded to a halt in the middle of the computer room. Looking around he quickly located his newest friend.

"Kiku! Hey man, I need some help!" Alfred yelled across the room and made his way up to the boy he had just startled. "Oh, herro Arfred. What do you need?" Kiku stammered, not entirely used to Alfred's loud voice yet.

"Hahaha, dude I said you can call me Al, Alfred is such a long annoying name anyway! Sounds too old and stuffy! Ahahaha!" Alfred grinned and slung his arm around Kiku's shoulders. Flinching at the sudden contact Kiku tried to squirm out of Alfred's grip, but the American ignored the shorter boy's discomfort and kept on talking, "And I need a favor done, if ya don't mind~!"

A couple minutes later, there was a loud screech coming from the intercom system all over the school, this was followed by a loud static explosion. Countless students turned and looked up at the speakers in annoyance at having their eardrums fried when an overly happy voice came on.

"Heeelllooo~ and mornin' everyone!" Alfred's voice sang out over the system. Arthur stopped what he had been doing and turned to look at it in shock. "What the bloody-?" He muttered in astonishment, but never finished his sentence because Alfred came back on.

"So our dear school Vice President informed me this morning, that the intercom was broken, and I was like, 'Duuuude no way?' Ahaha, anyways I got it fixed, because that's what hero's do. They help people in need! But no really, a big thanks to my awesome friend Kiku, he really fixed the thing. Say hi Kiku!...Huh? What? Oh, you don't have to, s'okay bro."

"Where was I? Oh yeah! Everyone's gotta go to homeroom when the bell rings, somethin bout new schedules. Man can't they get anythin right in this school? Well, have a nice day everyone! And Arthur… try to enjoy it for once. Kay buddy?" The speakers clicked off, and everyone tried to process what Alfred had said. He had been talking a mile a minute, and it was very hard to understand him when he did that. Arthur was still standing with his mouth open, and his glare trained on the speaker, when Alfred ran up.

"See? It wasn't that hard to fix!" He called happily, but trailed off when Arthur trained his poisonous look on him.  
"What do you mean 'try and enjoy it for once'?" He spat at the overly happy American.

"Huh? Oh, well you're usually in a bad mood. Lighten up little dude." Alfred said ruffling the Brit's straw blonde hair and walking off down the hall. He was whistling what sounded like 'Yankee doodle', completely in his happy oblivious world.

"You are damn annoying. And I'm not short! I just happen to be normal sized while you on the other hand are the one who is abnormal." Arthur said sticking his nose in the air and stomping ahead of Alfred.

Alfred rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets as Arthur walked in front of him. "Yeah whatever." He muttered, his eyes trailing over Arthur's form stalking down the hall, and felt his face heat a little. He looked down in embarrassment, not knowing why he had been doing this more and more lately, _'I mean there is nothing appealing about him. He's my best friend!...What the hell am I even thinking. He's another guy! That's the main problem…wait…what. Aw hell! Shut up you stupid brain!' _

Arthur finally noticed how quite it had become, and turned to locate his friend. He saw Alfred further down the hall glaring at the floor, and knowing they were going to be late for homeroom, Arthur yelled, "Oi! Hurry up yank, or we'll be late!"

Tearing his eyes from the floor and wiping the distraught look from his face, Alfred called back in his usual chipper voice, "Yeah of course! Sorry 'bout that bro-sif!"

He raced past Arthur and knocked him on the head playfully, "Comin' Shorty~?"

Arthur's eye twitched, "I am not that short!" He yelled storming after Alfred in agitation; he couldn't even remember why the two were friends in the first place. They both drove each other up the wall.

* * *

"GILBERT!"

The albino flinched, not because he heard his name yelled at such a loud volume, he was used to that by now due to all of the trouble he got into. It was who was doing the yelling that made him jump. He turned to see his brother stalk up to him, eyes blazing with hate.

"Vhat is it now vest?" Gilbert snapped out, he was already guarded, knowing his younger brother didn't get this mad over little things. Well easily at least, and Ludwig had a completely furious look on his face when he shoved a piece of yellow paper into Gilbert's face, "Read zhat."

Gilbert's eyes just scanned it over briefly, and he only caught the bolded words 'schedule change fulfilled'. "It's your new schedule, so vhat?" He said pushing Ludwig's hand from his face so he could glare at his brother properly.

"Look at ze last column." Ludwig hissed, Gilbert just sighed and complied, knowing Ludwig wouldn't leave him alone until he did.

"I don't get vhats ze big-." Gilbert started to say but paused a moment to re-read the small box. He looked up at Ludwig and then back down at the chart before busting out laughing.

"Kesesesese! V-vest in….Kesesesese! Mein Gott it hurts!" He yelled, falling over while clutching at his sides, gasping for air. Ludwig blushed in embarrassment and stammered, "I-it's not funny! And besides you did it anvay!"

Gilbert whipped his eyes and stood up still chuckling. He took the sheet from Ludwig's hands and looked it over, "And how is zis my fault exactly?"

Ludwig snatched his schedule back and glared at his brother. "Vell you obviously hacked into ze system and put me in zhat class to mess vith me like alvays!"

Sighing and placing his hands on his brother's shoulders, Gilbert looked directly into his ice blue eyes. "I didn't do zhat , I promise," he paused a moment and Ludwig felt somewhat relieved that his brother wouldn't go that far for a prank, that was until Gilbert finished his sentence, "But I sure as hell vish I had! And whoever did it is AWESOME!"

He then fell over howling with laughter, but still managed to choke out, "Kesesese! Vest in home ec.!"

"DEN MUND HALTEN DU IDIOT!" Ludwig yelled slamming his paper into Gilbert's face and storming was _not _looking forward to his 'new and improved' schedule. It wasn't that he sucked at cooking. He was fairly good, well teenage boy good. He just thought it was a waste of his time, and didn't really want to be in that class. And well he might as well just admit it, he thought it was kind of a 'girly' class and had a sinking suspension he would know no one in that class.

Ludwig sighed and collapsed into his desk. His head fell forward, thumping down onto it's surface, and with Gilbert's shrieking laughter still ringing in his ears he thought,_ 'Man, zhat class is going to be boring.'_

* * *

Lili looked up in astonishment as her new schedule was presented to her. Her teacher winked, "You are quite lucky to get so many classes moved around."

After she left, Lili's eyes looked the paper over, and it almost looked like…she gasped. "Vash, Vash look! Ve have almost the same classes now!" She said, happily showing her step-brother the paper. Vash gazed over in mild interest until he figured out she was right, and then he blushed. _'Huh, looks like those romance guys came through after all….' _His gripped tightened on a note that he had clutched in his hands under the desk. He swallowed nervously, and his hands flexed around the wad of paper, _'now I just need to ask.' _

"H-hey Lili…I was just, um, w-wondering, if maybe you were busy this Friday?" Vash stammered looking at a spot on the wall behind Lili's head. She blinked her wide green eyes in confusion, "Ummm, I don't think so, vhy?"

When Vash didn't respond after a great deal of time, Lili poked his shoulder cautiously, and her touch made him squeak in shock. "Uhhhh! I-was-just-thinking-that-maybe-you-would-want-to-go-to-the-fair-with-me?" Vash sputtered out in one breath, and he had said it so quickly he wasn't sure if Lili had understood him. He waited; half hoping she hadn't heard him, half hoping that she had.

She blinked surprised, before going beet red, "Y-you mean like, j-just the two of us?"

Vash nodded quickly, and Lili broke out into a huge smile. "Yes! O-of course!" She said happily, before jumping up to rush off and tell her friends. Once she broke the news, they all giggled and did some weird happy dancy jumpy thing in the back of the classroom. Vash sighed before loosening his grip on the note. He took it out to read it one more time. Printed in the middle of the paper, in basic Microsoft font, were eight big black bolded words.

'**Take her to the fair. ~Archer and Bandit.'**

Vash was glad he had found the note in his locker, and doubly glad that he had acted on it.

'_I'm happy that they decided to help. I need to thank Sadiq.' _He turned around to see Lili animatedly talking to her friends. She was giggling and waving her hands while doing so. Her eyes were brimming with a happiness that Vash had never seen before. He smiled and looked down at the desk, _'I will always be grateful to them.'_

* * *

Fareiba twisted her fingers in her black gym shorts, while gazing nervously around the gym. _'Where is he? It's only second period, he can't have gone home...' _

She was so preoccupied with her worrying that she didn't hear the footsteps that came flying towards her. Until that someone ran up behind her and clasped their hands over her eyes. Their grip was strong and Fareiba couldn't see anything, save for the new blackness.

"Guess who~!" The voice half demanded half sang while Fareiba tried to shake her attacker off.

"Allah dammit! Aisha I can tell it is you! Now be getting off!" She twisted out of the hold and turned to glare at her sister who just stuck her pierced tongue out.

Aisha stood several inches taller than Fareiba and her dark brown hair was cropped short, it barely reached her ears, while her bangs hung sloppily into her black eyes. She had her hands planted on her hips, and was wearing her usual pair of desert camo pants, tucked into brown combat boots. Her beige army jacket was unbuttoned and over an orange tank top. She had her green scarf and military beret on as well. Grinning and raising her left eyebrow, Aisha drew attention to the scar that cut it in half.

The scar ended just shortly before her eye and was quite the 'battle wound' as she liked to call it. In truth she had gotten it from Malakeh when they were younger. It was one of their first fights and it basically revolved around Aisha hogging the swing set at the local park. The conflict was later resolved when Malakeh got fed up enough to shove her off the swing, leading Aisha to smack her head into the corner of a picnic table.

Snorting, Aisha rolled her eyes and pushed Fareiba's head down. "Please. Don't be a lame ass." She said sauntering past Fareiba, to gaze around the gym. Her eyes flitted from person to person, the typical cold look in them until she spotted who she was looking for and a wicked grin broke out on her face.

"Eh, I gotta go. See'ya ukhti."She yelled dashing off to tackle hug the pale blonde across the gym. Fareiba sighed, knowing nothing good was ever, _ever_, going to come from their friendship. _'Well, they have been not seein' each other for a long time…' _She sighed, deciding to worry about her sister's choice of friends later and ran a hand through her own dark brown hair.

She had gotten it cut recently and it was in layers that fell to about her shoulders. For the purpose of gym she had her bangs pinned back with a hairband, but they naturally swept across her forehead and to the right. Fareiba heard someone laugh near her, turned to look, and what she saw surprised her.

It was Vash and Lili…holding hands. And Vash didn't look like someone was ramming bamboo splinters into his fingernails. She laughed softly and shook her head, _'Bout damn time…took that boy forever_.'

"What's so funny?" A voice chirped next to Fareiba, making her tense and look out of the corner of her eye. Alfred was standing next to her, looking right at her, and god, she thought he looked amazing. He was just wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue gym shorts, but the image still sent Fareiba's heart racing inside her chest. He cocked an eyebrow and gazed at her, "Well? Or is it an inside joke?"

She swallowed and stammered, "U-uh, n-no! Just be thinkin it funny to be seein Vas an Lili together!" _'Dammit! Why do I always sound like an extra moron when he's around?' _

"Uuuuh huh. Well it's kinda easy to see that they like each other, I mean look." Alfred pointed in their direction, and Fareiba could see what he meant. They did look happy, especially Vash.

'_I want a Boyfriend…' _Fareiba sighed miserably, and this brought Alfred's attention back to her. He looked her over and asked, "Hey, did ya get a new haircut? Cause it looks cute."

Fareiba whipped around and opened her mouth in shock. If Aisha hadn't run up at that exact moment, she might have blurted out something stupid like, 'I love you'. "Heeey, Alfred." Aisha said slowing down, her friend trailing behind her. Alfred nodded and looked behind Aisha. His eyes lit up somewhat and he smiled, walking behind the startled girl.

"Hey babe, haven't seen ya in a while. Get snowed in again? Hahaha." He said winking and kissing Natalia on her cheek. Her strange purple blue eyes flicked up to Alfred and a shadow of a smile drifted across her face, "Hallo Alfie." Her cruel gaze then darted over to the stunned Fareiba, who still had her mouth hanging open. She immediately snapped her mouth shut, "Uh, ello Natalia. Did'ya get snowed in?"

Natalia shrugged, making her white blonde ponytail sway, "Da, pretty much. We haven't been able to leave the house until this morning. Vanya drove us into town today." As soon as she was done the coach blew that damned whistle, signaling for everyone to go to their assigned spots, and to let the torture commence. Alfred held his hand out for Natalia and she wrapped her pale one in his, smiling somewhat. They walked off to their spots, which were next to each other, while Aisha glared at them and Fareiba looked at them longingly.

"Tch. Just when I got ta say hi. Bastard drags her off." Aisha muttered dragging her foot on the ground angrily. Fareiba just sighed sadly and got ready for the regular laps. Turning to face her sister, she muttered, "They don't be matchin up…at all."

Aisha snorted and said in a voice thick with sarcasm, "Yeah because you two would work out _sooo_ much better." She then glanced over to Fareiba, who was off in some fantasy land as usual, and thought for the billionth time that her sister's head wasn't put on correctly.

* * *

Sadiq stabbed José in the arm with a pencil, but his only response was to crack an eye open and snap, "Chenga te."

They were both in Spanish right now, their third period, and since José already spoke it fluently, well sort of, he generally slept through most of the class. The two also sat in the back of the room, and mostly texted throughout the class. And when their phones got taken up, they amused themselves by trying to see who could get their pencil stuck in the ceiling.

Needless to say…the ceiling had a lot of holes.

Sadiq put his index finger to his lips, indicating for José to be silent, and pointed towards the teacher. Mrs. Montoya was glaring at the two of them, but when she saw José pick his head up she went back to her lesson. She was in her fifties, had short graying brown hair, mostly wore dresses, and had the shortest temper known to man, well minus Mr. Barns the music teacher. José went back to half glaring at the board but hissed out of the side of his mouth, "Ya know amigo, in my country we take a siesta right about now."

Rolling his eyes, Sadiq snapped back, "Well believe it or not, yer not in fricken Mexico right now." He looked back down at his grammar notes as José groaned and started taking notes as well. Sadiq noticed all the random doodles he had done in the margins while the teacher had been talking. One looked like a cartoon version of Roderich getting eaten by Godzilla. Sadiq snickered, _'Even my imagination hates the guy.' _

As amusing as the cartoon was, he quickly rubbed the image gone with his eraser. Not wanting to draw anything else that might get him in trouble later, he focused his attention on the desk writing. It was always entertaining to see the things other kids had written or drawn out of boredom, and one year he and some kid from an earlier class had a massive tic-tac-toe war.

However, this year on his desk were the traditional phrases, _'I hate this class'_ and _'Senora sux!_', but someone had taken the time to draw a giant shark. Missile launchers had been added to it, and it had destroyed a small coastal village earlier in the week. Sadiq thought a minute before adding a top hat and mustache. He then erased 'KILLER SHARK!' and rewrote it as, 'GENTLMAN SHARK!'

Satisfied with his contribution, he turned his attention back to something interesting; his phone. It was just a simple black slide phone with a keyboard, nothing special about it all, unless you wanted to count the numerous scratches and dings it had obtained throughout the years. Its screen lit up, and without the teacher noticing, Sadiq slid the top part of the phone up to get to the keyboard so he could answer the text.

[Well what happens if you put an iPad in the blender too? :D]

Sadiq grinned, _'Man Fareiba, weirdest comments ever.' _He typed back his reply; [And where do ya think ur gonna get an iPad from, miss 'we can barely afford food'?]

"JOSÉ FERNANDO RODRIGO JONES! I saw that and if you don't want to get detention, answer this question correctly; ¿Qué haces en los fines de semana?" Mrs. Montoya barked, getting red in the face from anger. Sadiq looked over to see José shyly put down his hand, apparently he had been seeing how long he could give the teacher the finger before she noticed. It was another one of their pastimes.

"I sleep and play videogames." He answered, not surprising the class at all, but Mrs. Montoya gave him a dirty look. "Por favor! En español!

She was glaring at him, hands on hips, and the class turned to look at José expectantly. He cleared his throat, stood up, and yelled, "Yo vendo las drogas a las personas! Noooo, mis gallinas! Me gusta saltar vallas, porque es muy divertida! Oh, corre! Es trata de la patrulla fronteriza!"

The class exploded into laughter, not entirely sure what he said, but they had gotten the gist of it. Mrs. Montoya was not happy. "José! Out in the hall now!" She yelled pointing towards the door, but José just ran out happily singing, "La libertad de la bruja!"

The door slammed shut with a bang, and Mrs. Montoya tried desperately to regain control over her class. She had finally gotten everyone calmed down while Sadiq texted Fareiba about what had happened, and almost as soon as he sent the message he got a reply.

[Hey, I gtg, Ms. David caught me and Lovi txting. Ttyl! ;) ]

He snickered and typed back, [Wow really. That makes what…5 times now? Ttyl :) ]

Since he didn't have anyone else to text, he closed his phone and tucked it back into his backpack, out of view of the teacher. It's not like it mattered, she was too busy having a mental break down, most likely caused by José and her upcoming fourth period. Since the class was now free, for the time being, everyone either turned around or to their side to talk to friends.

Sadiq felt his desk shake, and looked up only to see a girl stretch herself across it. She was on her back, and sighed contently with her eyes closed. When she turned her head towards Sadiq however she opened her eyes, revealing a pair of dark hazel irises.

"Olá Sadiq~." She said putting her legs up on José's desk so she was now suspended between the two. Trying to keep from flashing Sadiq her underpants, she yanked down her short red, yellow, and green frilled skirt. She also made sure her black top was in order; it had long flowy sleeves and some sequins around the neck line. Her wavy dark brown hair was fanned around her face, and she had a red carnation pinned in it.

"Hey Josie." Sadiq said nudging her shoulder with his hand, "Gonna sleep on my desk?"

She nodded and rolled over sighing, "Sim. It's sesta time."

Sadiq grinned and poked her in between her shoulder blades, "What's with ya Latinos and sleepin durin the day?"

Josie didn't respond for a moment, but after an over exaggerated yawn she sat up stretching. She then began swinging her legs and humming some song in her head.

"What'cha hummin?" Sadiq asked, watching her legs swing in time to the music.

"Hmm, oh well I made Toni watch Rio with me the other night, and now I can't get the songs out of my head!" She said banging her palm into her forehead, but stopped suddenly. Her eyes lighting up, she exclaimed, "Here let me show you!" Josie then whirled around to her purse, which Sadiq swore had not been there a moment before, and began to dig through it until she finally found her IPod. She looked for the song she wanted and finally finding it, hit play, while turning the volume up.

"See isn't this addicting?" She asked, bobbing her head in time to the music, which was the opening song for Rio. Sadiq scrunched his eyebrows together, really listening to the music, something sounded off…

"Is it in Spanish?" He asked, but he didn't recognizing the lyrics even remotely, which was strange because this was his third year in Spanish. One thing was for certain, it sure as hell wasn't English. Josie snorted and hopped off the desk, "Idiota! Don't you recognize Portuguese when you hear it?"

She then put her arms in the air, and began swaying her hips to the music, singing along. "Dance com um estranho, romance e perigo. Magia pode acontecer para o Rio. No Riiiiiio.!" She sang twirling, and dancing around the room, causing quite the commotion. Heads turned to watch Josie dance at the front of the room, and everyone seemed generally interested in something for once.

Sadiq had to admit it, she was quite the dancer, and singer, _'Guess music runs in that family….I think fightin just runs in mine...' _He grimaced at how true it was; he and Heracles fought all the time, his cousins fought with each other every time they came within a foot of one another, and he didn't even want to get started with his aunts and uncles.

When the song was almost over (Josie had gathered most of the class's' attention by now) and some other kids who knew the song were beating out the rhythm on the desks and singing the chorus. It had turned into this huge musical production, and to their credit, they _were _practicing a Spanish language, sort of…

José decided then that it'd be a good time to slip into the class unnoticed, and he actually managed to get into the room fine. Where he got hung up was when Josie locked her eyes on him, and beckoned him over with her finger. Once he was near her, she threw her hands out, the 'wanna dance?' look on her face, and José agreed with a smile.

Sadiq wasn't sure what they were dancing but it looked like some sort of made up form of Salsa. "In Riiiiioooo!" The class sang out, most not knowing the Portuguese lyrics, but it still sounded good, and combined with the dancing, it was very good mix.

The bell rang suddenly, shocking everyone back to the real world, and the class clapped as Josie and José bowed. As kids leaked out into the hallway, you could still hear some singing loudly as they went their separate ways. Sadiq grinned and tossed Josie her purse, which she caught in midair. "Nice performance." He said, walking up to Josie and José.

She wiggled her eyebrows at him, "Sim, what else do you except from an _entertainer_?" And after she said 'entertainer' she struck a ridicules pose, which made the boys crack up. They gathered up all their stuff, and began going out the door when José practically yelled, "OH YEAH! Whose up for a little soccer after school?"

"Eu estou dentro!"

"Evet, ben de!"

They both called out in unison, and José beamed. "Great! I'll round up more players, and Josie don't leave with first load, kay?" He asked getting further down the hall and Josie jumped up in the air with her thumbs up trying to been seen over the taller kids pressing in around her, "Can do!" She whirled to face Sadiq, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Wanna be on my team?"

He snickered and said, "Come on, don't try an fool me. You'll just be on whatever team that is opposite to Toni's."

"So very true. Just don't be on his team then!" Josie yelled as Sadiq left to go to his fourth period. He turned back to her and yelled, "As long as we win, I'm good!" He waved by to Josie and whistling the damn song from Rio, headed off to the computer room. As he went he felt a twinge in his heart, he already missed his friends, and he didn't really want to deal with Elizabeta's crazy fangirl ravings, _'But if I skip, I'll get detention an' miss soccer …' _

The deciding factor to if he went to fourth period or not was the promise of a soccer game.

* * *

"Bye Feli." Maddy and Sarah sang as they walked off to go to their fourth periods.

"Ciao ladies~!" Feliciano said, waving bye to the girls as he ducked into the home ec. room. He was in a pretty good mood, because one it was a short week and even though it was Thursday they were getting out of school, two it was a nice day outside, and three he was going to go play soccer after school. He had gotten the text from José earlier, and had immediately said 'yes'.

'_Today can't get much better~' _He thought happily, while sitting down at his table and pulling his notebook out. The class, as is all tradition on the first week back to school, had been going over the basic facts for the class, and they had taken some notes. Next week was when they finally got to start on fun things, like cooking, and Feliciano could finally get rid of the stupid notebook, or more likely fill the thing with drawings, as he was accustomed to do.

The teacher was taking longer than usual, the late bell had rung by now, and Feliciano took this moment of free time to finish a drawing he had started earlier. It was based off his friend Sarah, but only loosely, as he had just needed the pose, and the rest he was making up from his imagination. It was turning into some kind of elfin warrior, but then again it was just a sketch, and most likely it would be scrapped later. Feliciano was so absorbed with his drawing he missed the teacher run in completely flustered.

"Sorry guys! I had to go fix something schedule related, and I lost track of the time! Hahaha." Ms. Lin laughed quickly, brushing the black hair out of her eyes; she then turned and gestured to the student that had been trailing behind her. She introduced him to the class, "This is Ludwig, say hello everyone."

The class was only half listening and answered robotically 'helllllo' in a bored tone. Ms. Lin figured that was the best she was going to get out of her last period, and looked around the room for any empty seat. "Oh, we only have one seat there in the back, it doesn't matter does it?" She asked, turning to Ludwig, who shook his head, and headed back to the seat.

There was already someone sitting at the table, not paying any attention mind you, and that always made for an awkward situation. Ludwig sighed and dropped his backpack onto the floor, it hit the ground with a low thud, but it effectively jerked the brunette boy's attention towards the sound. He looked up in panic, and yelled, "Waaaa! Don't hurt me please! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad!" He covered his head with his hands, and stared up in fear at the boy towering over him.

Ludwig blinked at the kid in confusion, "Um, Ok zhen. Vell, Hallo, I'm Ludwig and I'm not mad, nor am I going to hurt you." The tall blonde said coldly, crossing his arms and glaring at the cowering boy sitting at the table.

The boy, still sniffing, finally took his hands off his head, but they just went to clutch the golden cross hanging on a chain around his neck. Ludwig looked the kid over with disinterest, noticing on one side of the boy's hair a single red brown curl that stuck straight out. It looked very familiar and he remembered seeing it somewhere before, _'Vhere have I seen that?...Ohhhhh, mien gott, it's zhat moron zhat ran into me in ze hall.' _When the other boy didn't respond to the greeting, Ludwig sighed, _'Is he thick in ze head or something?' _

"And you are?" Ludwig prompted, gesturing towards the boy, who finally seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Ve~ Man I thought you were really scary and mean, but you seem like a nice person! Ya'know when you stop yelling, but that's not what you asked, hahaha,…Uh, um, I'm Feliciano Vargas~!" He paused to smile, his eyes squinting shut, before quickly adding, "Ve~ But you can me Feli if you want to. I know a lot of people do, I mean my name is kinda long, not to mention really foreign sounding. Hahaha,kinda like your name! Ludwig, Luuuudwig~ that's german right? So easy to tell, cause it's really abnormal. Ah, no. I didn't mean it was a weird name, it just sounds foreign, no that sounds bad too, um-!"

"I get ze point." Ludwig snapped, effectively shutting Feliciano up with his harsh tone. He sat down and turned his attention towards the front of the classroom, ignoring Feliciano.

"Ve, Right." Feliciano said casting his gaze back to his notebook, _'God! He probably thinks I'm such a moron now! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _ He thought clutching his pencil and making an angry scribble on the paper. _'Still…'_Feliciano glanced over to his right quickly.

Ludwig had his chin resting on his hands, gazing at the board intently while Ms. Lin announced the day's activities. "Since today is technically a Friday, and you guys have been sooooo good. Plus I bet half of you had your brains fried on Coach Michaels' test" Most of the class laughed at this and Ms. Lin continued after a little bit, "I thought we could have a movie day~!" She then pulled out Ratatouille and started messing with the DVD player. Kids began cheering and hi-fiving round the classroom, but Ludwig was the only one who looked really confused.

"Ve~, haven't you seen Ratatouille before Ludwig?" Feliciano asked concerned, his chin cupped in his hands as he leaned across the table, trying to shorten the distance between them.

"It's a Disney movie right?" Ludwig asked slowly, and when Feliciano nodded his head yes, the blonde just sighed, "Figured, and no I have never seen it. My family never vatched many kids' movies."

His mouth dropping open in shock, Feliciano gasped, "Never? Wow that's kind of a lame childhood, but don't worry I'm sure you'll love it~!" He grinned his usual happy carefree smile at Ludwig, who just shrugged in response.

'_Zis class is going to be something all right…' _He thought as the lights went off and the standard Disney castle came on the screen. Two amber eyes darted back to the right, and Feliciano felt his face grow a little warmer, _'This class is sure going to be something else…'_

* * *

"Are you listening to me?" Elizabeta snapped, dragging Sadiq out of his thoughts, and he turned to look at her.

"Something about lemonade right?" He mumbled, going back to pretending like he was doing research on the computer, and finding an interesting link, clicked it,"Oooooh, look, we can build our own catapult."

Elizabeta rubbed her hand across her eyes, "No, I said **nothing **about lemonade…and you are not building a catapult." When Sadiq didn't respond, she reached around behind his computer and yanked the mouse's cord out, making the device unusable.

"Hey! What gives?" Sadiq yelled, smacking the computer, not noticing the missing cord. Elizabeta smirked and said, "Now that I have your attention…I said that I have another letter, and this one confuses me to no end."

Sadiq was still glaring daggers at the 'broken' computer when Elizabeta waved the letter in his face going, "Boy read! Boy read good!" For added affect she was scratching her head like a monkey. With lighting fast speed, Sadiq snatched the letter out of Elizabeta's hands, distracting her, and while her guard was down, he kicked the legs out from under her chair. The chair tipped and fell backwards, dumping her on her butt.

"Girl learn to balance." Sadiq said casually, and choose to ignore it when she gave him the finger while standing up, cursing avidly in Hungarian. His eyes looked over the pencil righting that was, thank god, not in cursive;

_'Dear Archer,_

_So there is this one guy that I really like. He's sweet, funny, and reeeallly cute 3 But I don't think he knows I like him…..or exist. It's sad really, and I don't know what to do! I mean, he's really popular, funny, loud, and I'm not. So I don't know a lot about him, I want to know more, but it's the whole 'social class' thing that kids have, so it's kinda hard…..I do know one thing…he likes birds. Ok, that's stupid. Actually make that two things, he likes dogs too, he has like…four of them? I have a dog, well she's a puppy, and she's white which reminds me of him sometimes. There's also this age difference problem…he's a senior this year and going away to college after the year is over , and I still have a year left until I graduate! So I need advice fast if I'm going to make it in time. Thanks a lot._

_=Teddie'_

"How come no one writes to me?" Sadiq snapped after he was done, and Elizabeta faced palmed. "Seriously? That's all you got from that! The letter is just older. It was vritten in like, August…?" She muttered, looking to see if the letter had a date, but it didn't. Sadiq still looked upset, but just to make sure his eyes weren't tricking him, he reread the letter. Laughing quietly he said, "Oooook, this chick obviously likes Gilbert."

Elizabeta nodded sadly, "Yes, poor girl."

A beat of silence, then, "OH MY GOD THIS GIRL LIKES GILBERT!" Sadiq yelled in astonishment, dropping the paper in the process of his freak out. Elizabeta slapped her hand over his mouth, "Shhshshhs!" She hissed, bending down to pick up the letter, while her hand was still clamped over Sadiq's mouth, big mistake.

She felt the palm of her hand go wet. Looking up, she saw Sadiq's eyes light up in a smirk, and realized what he had done. "Ewwwwww! Nasty nasty! So nasty!" She shrieked rubbing her hand on her pants. Sadiq was still laughing when she turned to punch his arm. "Boys are sick disgusting creatures." She hissed out between her teeth, absolutely livid.

Shrugging Sadiq chuckled, "You don't know the half of it. Like this one time, when we were-."

"Oh god I don't want to know!" Elizabeta screamed, throwing her hands over her ears. Sadiq sighed, and handed her the letter back. "Calm down princess." He said, gently prying her hands off her head, "I was just kiddin."

She still stuck her tongue out, but did carefully tuck the letter back into her purse, "So any idea who it is?" She asked looking at Sadiq, who shook his head sadly. "Naw, could be any girl, but we do have some big clues. We know she's in our year."

"And has a vhite dog."

"And probably shy…"

They both slammed their heads down onto the table, and Sadiq groaned out, "That could be fuckin anyone…"

Elizabeta nodded, "Yes, this is going to take forever!"

"Why did I even agree to this?" Sadiq moaned, picking his head up and rubbing his sore forehead. "Because you felt the need to help those less fortunate than yourself?" Elizabeta asked, peering out of the corner of her eye, her head still on the table.

Sadiq thought a moment, and then shook his head, "Naw, it's for the money…speakin of which…when's pay day boss?" He prodded the Hungarian's shoulder. She sat up and smacked his hand off, "Let's get some things straight, one don't touch me. And two, vhen ve finish helping the couple, you get paid, got it? Or do I need to make a contract?"

This ensued another glaring contest, "But we _did _help'em, they are going ta the fair tomorrow!" Sadiq snapped.

"No! They have to kiss first!" Elizabeta insisted, making Sadiq gape.

"Nuh uh! That wasn't our agreement!" He yelled inching closer to her face. She glared, and closed the small gap between them so that their noses were touching. "Listen to me and listen to me good! They have too_, _**have too, **kiss before ve can deem them a stable couple that no longer needs our help! That is vhen you vill get paid!"

Sadiq opened his mouth in protest, but Elizabeta hurried on, "Unless you vant me to tell everyone about that little favor you did?"

Sadiq again opened his mouth to protest, shut it, thought for a moment before slamming his head back down onto the table muttering, "Çılgın kaltak."

Elizabeta just grinned and said happily, "Don't vorry! It's all for the greater good, and helping people to realize their true feelings!"

"Yep, definitely in it for the money."

* * *

Humming out a little tune in his head as he walked down the hall, Ivan didn't pay any attention to the horrified glances he was getting from the other kids he passed. After all, being the terror that plagued the school, you get quite used to it after a while. He was in fact the legendary Ivan Braginski.

Who had on his first day of freshman year for no reason at all, completely destroyed the toughest senior at the school without even getting a scratch on him. After that the rumors spread like wildfire; he was a physco escapee from some mental ward in Siberia, he used to work for the Russian secret police, a rogue spy for the communists, the list went on and on.

He grinned at a freshman, but the kid only backed up into the wall, trying to get as far away from the senior as possible. Ivan just walked past, and headed towards his fourth period, which until five minutes ago he didn't know he had.

His fourth period last semester had been free, so he would wander aimlessly around campus, but the councilor had told him that if he wanted to graduate he had to take a language class this semester. Now he was in the only class, available, Chinese, which he knew none of.

Finally finding the classroom, Ivan tugged on his white scarf, brushed off some dust from his black trench coat, made sure there was no dirt on his pale yellow sweatshirt and worn gray jeans. Finally just hoping he didn't look like someone who had been snowed in for weeks, which he had, he gently opened the door, and quietly slipped into the classroom.

Regardless of his quite entrance, the rest of the kids looked up, having felt a sudden chill enter the room. They all froze in utter shock as Ivan went up to the teacher and handed her his slip. "I believe I'm your class now, da?" He asked smiling a little, the smile fooled no one in class, but it did fool the teacher. She nodded and pointed towards a seat in the front.

"Nǐ hǎo. This is your desk, I hope you do well in class. If you need any help, just ask me. Now! Onto the last bit of the lesson for today!" Mrs. Han called, writing some workbook page numbers on the board, and repeated them several times in Chinese. Ivan was flipping through the book, when he felt someone lightly poke him in the back.

"I can't see!" The person half whispered half hissed behind Ivan. Turning around, Ivan saw a boy a lot smaller than him glaring at his back, his dark eyes flashed angrily, "Are you deaf? I said I can't see you moron!"

Ivan just smiled and looked at the small angry boy, "Hehe, you are so little~!"

This made the boy's face flush with anger, "No I'm not! You're just a mountain!"

Someone sitting behind the boy tugged on his arm, getting him to turn around. The other person whispered, "Yao, be careful. That's Ivan the Terrible, _the _Ivan Braginski. He'll eat you alive if you aren't careful."

Yao immediately paled, and turned around hesitantly to look at the boy he had been bickering with. There was a slight smile on Ivan's lips, which at first Yao had mistaken for a smirk, but now he could see its cold sadistic edge. He gulped and lowered himself in his seat, "S-sorry a-about that-aru! I-I didn't mean to insult you-aru!"

Ivan's lilac eyes grew cold as he watched Yao retreat into his chair. _'Just like everyone else.' _He thought frowning, which greatly creeped out Yao, making him shiver despite of himself. Trying to make Yao feel more at ease and to show he wasn't mad, Ivan laughed and gave Yao his friendliest grin, "Don't worry about it~."

Unfortunately Yao interpreted it as, 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep'. He just squeaked and sank even lower in his seat, "T-thanks-aru…"

When Ivan looked directly at Yao, he saw him instantly freeze, a terrified look on his face. Once he saw the way Yao was looking at him, Ivan felt bad, and then slightly angry. He didn't know what he had done wrong. Everyone always treated him with a cold shoulder, and Ivan usually gave up with trying to make friends with them, but this time…he was determined to make friends without intimidating _someone_ for once.

"Hehe, you're welcome~!" Ivan replied cheerily, looking at Yao one last time before flipping back around so he could get started on his bookwork. _'One day little sunflower, I'll get you to smile when you see me.' _Ivan himself smiled at the thought, while he copied the unfamiliar characters neatly and cleanly onto his paper, _'You'll see.'_

* * *

_You know the drill, tell me what you thought. _

**_Translations: _**

_German: _

_**DEN MUND HALTEN DU IDIOT-** Keep your mouth shut you idiot. _

_Arabic: _

_**ukhti-** sister_

_Turkish: _

**_Evet, ben de!- _**_Yeah, me too!_

**_Çılgın kaltak- _**_Crazy bitch. _

_Spanish:_

_**Chenga te-** fuck you (I think this is slang, equaling to mexican...no offense) _

_**¿Qué haces en los fines de semana?-** What do you do on the weekends?_

_**Yo vendo las drogas a las personas! Noooo, mis gallinas! Me gusta saltar vallas, porque es muy divertida! Oh, corre! Es trata de la patrulla fronteriza!-** I sell drugs to people! __Noooo, my chickens! I like to jump fences, because it's so fun! Oh, run! It's the border patrol! _

**_La libertad de la bruja- _**_Freedom from the witch!_

_Portuguese:_

_**Dance com um estranho, romance e perigo. Magia pode acontecer para o Rio. No Rio.-** Dance with a stranger, romance and danger. Magic could happen for Rio. In Rio. _

_**Eu estou dentro!-** I'm in!_

_Holy crap, that's a lot of foreign. _

**_Characters: Oops, I put that Malakeh was Iraq in chapter 3, she's actually Iran...way to be American..._**

**_Josie (Josefina)- Portugal_**

**_Aisha- Iraq_**

_Well that was long. Oh, I just found out that I'm going to the beach for a week with my best friends, and if we dont get arrested for torching something I should be back either next Saturday or Sunday. _

_~Anna_

_*Note, I do no intend to offend anyone, but if I do, then I ask; Why do you like Hetalia anyway? _


	6. Chapter 6

_Onwards and forwards! Thanks for al the reviews, and no, there wont be any gender-bents. Maybe in a another story. _

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

When the final bell rang Sadiq hurriedly told Elizabeta goodbye as he raced out of the classroom. She looked after him, stunned slightly with his sudden departure, "Vhere are you going?"

"Soccer!" Was the only reply she got, and after muttering something about stupid men and their sports, Elizabeta headed off to go find Roderich. She pushed all thoughts of Sadiq out of her head so she wouldn't be annoyed when she finally found her boyfriend. The thought of him brought a small smile and some color to her face.

Sadiq on the other hand, was racing all smiles to the big field near the lunch courtyard. That was where they were going to play, and he hoped it wasn't already occupied by other kids. Luckily it wasn't, and there were already two people waiting there. Josie and her brother, Antonio, were bickering as usual, and because of this they didn't notice Sadiq walk up.

"You need to wear longer shorts." Antonio said, shooting a disapproving look at his sister's pink soccer shorts which ended at her mid-thigh. She glared at him while yanking her shoulder length hair up into a ponytail. Finishing wrapping the twisty around her hair she snapped at him, "Do you want me to wear my skirt?"

His face paled and she nodded in victory, "Thought so." Josie then grabbed up her and Antonio's stuff, going over to dump it under a big maple tree near the field. Once the bags were set down, Josie began arranging everything into a nice pyramid. While she was busy, Sadiq walked over to stand by Antonio. "Hey Toni…ya playin in that?" He asked, looking over at the older boy skeptically.

Antonio looked down and with a bit of surprise, realized he was still in his normal school clothes; Red collared shirt with long sleeves rolled up at the elbows, khaki pants, and brown shoes. He giggled a little, and shook his head before running over to Josie. "Sí, I guess you're right!" He called over his shoulder, beginning to disassemble her carefully stacked pyramid making Josie stomp her foot in agitation.

Antonio ignored her and tore through his backpack, while she yelled at him about the mess he was making. Sadiq just rolled his eyes before dumping his own stuff on the ground where he was standing. He heard Antonio call, "Hermanaita~! Have you seen my jersey?"

"Não me chame que, burro!"

"And don't you start speaking that language with me!"

"Vou falar qualquer língua que eu quero!"

Their argument soon dissolved into rapid fire Spanish and Portuguese, both of them yelling at each other, fists balled up at their sides. It wasn't a serious argument, not like the ones Sadiq and Heracles got into, but one more like Lovino and Feliciano's. Harmless teasing, just while yelling angrily…

Yeah…

Sadiq knew he had to grab some things from his locker so he turned and hurried off towards the school before he got sucked into the Carriedo siblings' argument. That was never a good thing to be in the middle of. As he was walking up the stairs to the third floor of the school, he passed Lovino and Feliciano coming out of the second floor.

"Ciao Sadiq~! Where are you going?" Feliciano called happily over Lovino's grumbled 'hi', an 'I-don't-give-a-shit' look on his face.

"Eh, I need stuff from my locker, an I gotta find my brothers." Sadiq said running to the top of the stairs, before adding, "Oh yeah. Antonio and Josie are already at the field, and arguing…again. See ya guys in a few!"

At the mention of Antonio's name, Lovino's face went from his usual scowl to a look that practically burned a hole through the ground. Feliciano waved a frantic goodbye to Sadiq, and not noticing his brother's poisonous glare, turned to grin at him, "Huh, I don't really know Antonio, but I hear he's nice."

"Yeah, he's fucking _fantastic_." Lovino grumbled, scuffing his shoes in the dirt. Feliciano missed his brother's venomous tone, and continued "Oh, you know him then?"

Lovino snorted, "Un-fucking-fortunately, he's the reason I have damn detention tomorrow."

Feliciano looked at him, his eyebrows arched. "Really? And here I was, thinking that it was your filthy mouth that got you detention…my mistake~." After his comment, he felt Lovino's hand smack into the back of his head.

"Shut up." Lovino snarled, stalking away from Feliciano who was whining about Lovino being mean.

Lovino knew it was true that it was his fault, but why couldn't he blame Antonio? The guy pissed him off. Like an insane amount. If he had to compare Antonio to anything, he would be a foot fungus.

You get the cream, and it comes back.

Get the shot, and it _still _comes back.

You amputate the foot, and it comes back. ON. THE. OTHER. FUCKING. FOOT.

Basically, you couldn't get rid of the guy, and that idea made Lovino both angry and nervous, which just made him even angrier because of the fact that he was nervous.

The two brothers rounded the corner, the field and people waiting there coming into view. In their absence it looked like something had happened, because one, José had shown up, and two, he and Antonio were having a massive glaring contest. Each had a soccer jersey on, the Chiva's for José, and a Real Madrid one for Antonio.

"Leave my hermanaita alone you gringo!" Antonio snapped, but the only reaction he got was his sister looking at him mortified. José sighed while he ran a hand through his spiked up black hair. "Why?"

Antonio blinked in confusion; he had not been expecting such a calm response. "Ummm, I don't think you are a good influence?" He said uncertainly, not sure where José was going with this tactic of being calm and controlled. Throwing his hands up in exasperation, José said, "What'd I do that's so bad?"

Josie, finally fed up with her brother, glared at him and snapped, "Yeah, what _does_ he do?" She was standing with her hands on her hips, and even though she was only five feet tall, she looked downright murderous. Antonio rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He gets detention on a daily basis." He said crossing his arms while giving both Josie and José a stern look.

"Then might as well sign me and Sadiq up for that damn '_bad influence list_'." Lovino said walking in between the arguing group, heading to dump his stuff on the now ruined pyramid. Feliciano, who had been trailing behind him, stopped to say 'hello' to everyone like always.

"Looooovi~! Lo siento! Please don't be mad. I wasn't talking about you, just the gringo!" Antonio called out in a hurt voice, completely ignoring Feliciano as he ran up to Lovino. He stopped in his tracks, a few feet from Lovino and just started at him, dumbstruck, _'Oh dios mío.' _

Antonio sincerely hoped he hadn't said that out loud. He must not have, because the younger boy still had his back turned to the field, unaware that Antonio was right behind him.

Snorting, Lovino yanked his t-shirt off and hung it over a knothole on the tree. "It's Lovino you idiot. Not _Lovi_." He said, sneering the last part to mock the Spaniard's accent. Pulling his long sleeved shirt off as well, Lovino stuffed it in his bag before turning around. He looked up and came face to face with Antonio's intense gaze.

"Waaa, what the fuck are you doing?" He shrieked, jumping back in surprise, only to have his feet get so caught up in something that he fell crashing to the ground. His head thumped back into the dirt while he groaned out in pain.

"Oops, sorry aboot that." Someone said quietly and very close to Lovino's head. Looking over, he saw Matthew sitting up against the tree clutching a blue backpack to his chest, a startled look on his face.

"Ehh, Lovi? Are you ok?" Came the slightly frantic cry from above Lovino. Not more than a few seconds later, Antonio was pulling him up to his feet, his hands frantically checking to make sure Lovino hadn't scraped his back. He just waved Antonio's hands off, his full attention on Mathew.

"Hey, it's Mattie right? What're you doing here?" Lovino asked, cocking his head to the side, his brow scrunched up while he tried to remember how long the boy had been there.

Matthew leaned his head back and sighed, "Alfred has student council, and José won't go home until he finishes playing. So I'm here, keeping score. Again." He crossed his arms and glared at the ground. Lovino just shrugged indifferently, putting his t-shirt back on in the process, "Could be worse."

"Like how?"

"You could have Feliciano for a brother." Lovino said dead serious, and that finally made Matthew crack a smile. He was feeling pretty good about his joke too, that was until they heard a heart broken sob from across the field.

"LOVINO! Do you hate me? I'm sorry! Sooo sorry~!" Feliciano wailed, tackle hugging Lovino to the ground. "Augh! Fuck Feli, get off!" Lovino yelled as his brother sat on his chest sobbing his eyes out.

"B-but, why d-do you h-h-hate meeee~?" Feliciano cried over Lovino, who was continuing to curse in a mixture of English and Italian. " IT. WAS. A. JOKE.…NOW GET OFF!" He yelled, shoving his over emotional brother off, which ended up dumping him on the ground.

Feliciano looked at him in shock, before his features darkened. He got up to storm off, the glare on his face was one worthy of Lovino. "Ve, NOT funny fratello." He said, his voice laced with anger.

"Huh, who knew that Feliciano could be mad…?" Antonio mused, pulling Lovino back up, who muttered thanks before darting away quickly. Lovino, trying to find _anyone _to talk to while his brother cooled down, ended up next to Josie and José. He was still feeling twitchy and nervous from the way Antonio had been looking at him, and he was trying desperately to stop his face from getting noticeably red…er.

Antonio sighed, and brushed his bangs from his eyes, forcing his gaze to stay firmly locked on the ground. _'What a shame.' _An image of Lovino's lean tan shoulders flashed through his mind, and Antonio felt his face heat a little. He wiped the picture from his mind and ran over to join his sister, trying to ignore the way his face was getting even warmer while he stood next to Lovino.

Meanwhile back in the school, Sadiq and Heracles were having one of their infamous arguments. "Why not? I need it for soccer!" Sadiq yelled banging his fist on a locker in agitation.

"Because it's my shirt!" Heracles snapped, trying to go past Sadiq, who only got in his face glaring. "Damn you feta breath!" He snarled, brown eyes flashing.

"Damn Turk! Move!" Heracles yelled back, green eyes glaring a death threat. It wasn't long till the whole thing exploded and that's how Gupta found his two brothers, trying to strangle each other in the middle of the hall. He rubbed his temples while sighing, "Why me?"

He then walked over to yank the two apart before they started another fight. "Really? I thought we were past this." Gupta sighed, shoving an extra shirt at Sadiq, before turning to flick Heracles in the head.

"Thanks Gupta!" Sadiq chimed happily, gazing at the shirt like it was gold.

"What was that for?" Heracles said angrily as Sadiq began switching clothes in the hallway. Gupta looked at him with a cold gaze, "You were being difficult on purpose. Now we are going to go play soccer, are you going to watch?" He took Sadiq's jacket while the taller boy twisted out of his shirt, and put on the white one Gupta had handed him.

Heracles snorted, "No thanks. I'll catch a ride with Kiku." He blushed a little after saying his name, but Gupta just nodded his head, looking over Heracles' shoulder in the process. Two people were coming down the hall, and Gupta smiled a bit, waving to the girls heading towards the brothers.

"Ehhh, wassup Gupta?" Aisha said grinning, Fareiba at her side, "You guys be playin too, bale?"

Gupta and Sadiq nodded, Sadiq adding with a smirk, "Yeah, you guys have no chance…as usual."

Aisha grinned and lunged at him, putting him in a playful headlock. "SUBMIT!" She yelled as they both stumbled while laughing.

"Never!" Sadiq said, a fake mean look on his face as he flipped Aisha over his shoulders. Hitting the floor knocked all the air out of her, but she quickly scrambled back up, lunging at Sadiq again. Gupta and Fareiba stood side by side, taking bets on who'd yell 'uncle' first. Heracles rolled his eyes, leaving his rowdy family members to go find his quieter, and more preferred, boyfriend.

"I have five dollars on Sadiq." Gupta said sticking his hand out, Fareiba shook while saying, "I got mine on Aisha, cause she is well…Aisha." That held some truth to it. Aisha was no light weight, she was a lot bigger built than her sisters, and could take a hit better. She liked fighting a lot, mostly because she had a gift for it, but Aisha was also a lady, who could, and would deck you in the jaw for saying that.

Sadiq eventually flipped her over and pinned her to the floor. His arm was pressing down on her throat cutting off her air supply, so she had no choice but to choke out, "U-uncle. D-damit it! Get off!" Sadiq smirked while getting up off Aisha, but he wasn't so uncivilized as to not offer her a hand up.

"Wow, I knew you four were stupid, but this is reaching new levels." A voice scoffed next to them. They turned, only to see Malakeh with her nose in the air, a disgusted look on her face. Aisha's eyes turned hard and cold almost instantly.

"What the fuck do'ya want?" She growled, starting to fight Sadiq's grip on her wrist. Malakeh snorted, eyeing her sister with disdain, "Please, calm down you fool. I don't want you dragging me into any more trouble than you already do." She flipped her braid over her shoulder and rearranged the books in her arms, "I assume you are staying here for a little while longer?"

Fareiba nodded, "Bale, tell ma we be gettin home later…" She trailed off, going over to stand in front of Aisha, who Sadiq was having problems containing by now, "Ya gonna walk home alone?"

Malakeh rolled her eyes, "No. Unlike _you_ people, one of my friends actually _has _a car." Her comment shocked the four into silence.

Yeah, so what if some of their friends' families were a little short on cash? It didn't make a person, but Malakeh sure seemed to think so. She had a stuck up attitude, and it barely fit in with her cousins', and even her own sisters', who were granted **crazy**, but mostly good natured.

Gupta glanced around nervously, the other three were bristling with rage, and he didn't think he could calm them all down. He desperately needed something to distract them with when thankfully Malakeh's friend walked up before anything terribly bad could happen, like Malakeh getting beaten up…or decapitated. You never honestly could tell when those three were involved.

"Are you ready to go Mala, or do you need a minute?" The tall blonde asked, looking at her with concern when he saw her angry sisters. She sniffed and stuck her nose in the air, "No. We can go Ludwig."

Malakeh brushed passed Fareiba and was heading out the door Ludwig had opened for her when she turned around to add, "And Fareiba dear, you should really look into that accent problem. Ta-ta darlings." She whirled out into the cold air, pulling up the fur collar of her black coat.

Aisha's mouth hung open, Fareiba looked down in embracement, and even Ludwig looked a little uncomfortable. "Um, vell, I have to go. Eh, sorry." He muttered, letting the door slam shut, leaving silence in its wake.

"Oh that little, I can't believe… what a," Aisha yelled, agitatedly running her hands through her hair, she got so upset that she slipped into speaking Arabic. She started to stalk after Malakeh when Fareiba placed a hand on her raging sister's shoulder, and said coldly, "Eh, don't worry, I'll be gettin her back later. Lets go, yes?" She nodded her head towards the doors at the end of the hall, before taking off running towards it. Sadiq shrugged and raced after her, followed by Gupta and Aisha, who was cackling, "Cruella di Vil. Cruella di Vil, If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will~!"

Once the four were outside they quickly went to the soccer field where everyone else was already waiting. "Sorry about the wait, there was an uber bitch sightin." Aisha snorted, flinging her hat, scarf, and jacket into the pile. Fareiba did the same, and now everyone was, _finally_, ready to play.

Josie and Antonio took their place as the typical team captains. They were usually the captains due to the fact that they dared anyone to challenge them about their experience in soccer, and no one ever did. The only ones who could were Lovino and Feliciano, but neither one of them was very good with leadership skills.

"I pick Sadiq." Josie sang, lazily pointing a finger towards the bright eyed boy, who happily complied with standing by her side.

"Hey! Who said you could go first?" Antonio whined, glaring at his sister. She stuck her tongue out and flipped her ponytail, "Ladies first. Didn't they teach you that in Cotillion you moronic boob?"

"I don't see any ladies around here…" Lovino muttered under his breath, and Josie directed her dark glare towards him, "That's it. I'm not picking you."

Lovino looked like he could care less before he realized what that would mean. So it was no surprise when he paled as soon as Antonio called out happily, "Yay! I get to go next, so I pick my little Lovi~!" He was grinning from ear to ear at the enraged Italian and after walking, er stalking, to where Antonio was, Lovino promptly punched him in the face.

"Never call me that again." He snarled, eyes flashed angrily while the Spaniard rubbed his sore cheek. "Fine," Antonio huffed, "I'll just call you tomatino then."

Sadiq was pretty sure that Antonio would have lost his head right then and there, but the thing that saved him was Feliciano's warning glare to Lovino.

"Feliciano." Josie said almost automatically and he clasped his hands together, calling out, "Cool! I'm against fratello~! Ve~, this will be a lot of fun!"

It was just standard rules to pit the two Vargas twins against one another. This applied to about everything, especially when it came to soccer, because whenever they were on the same team they mostly argued and tripped over each other. So they basically needed to be goaded into playing well.

Greatest motivator out there: Sibling Rivalry.

"Aisha." She moved towards Antonio.

"José." He towards Josie.

"Gupta." Again to the Spaniard.

Josie stopped, realizing they were short one player, and that Fareiba was the only one left. She looked around sadly before sighing, "Guess I be out?"

"Whoa, whoa. Fareiba, if you want to play, I can drop out." Gupta said, raising his hand and beckoning her over. She looked at him hopefully when José interrupted, "You kiddin? Aisha and her can't be on the same team. They're even worse than Lovino and Feli."

"HEY!" Both of the twins yelled, glaring at José, who just shrugged, "S'true."

"Look we don't have'ta axe anyone. We just gotta find someone else." Sadiq said, which made Lovino snort, "Yeah? Then who do'ya propose to fill the gap?"

Heads turned looking for someone until…

"OI! Maple leaf kid! Come play with us…and _that_ didn't sound creepy at all…" Sadiq yelled, waving his hands in the air to try and draw the blonde's attention to him. In shock, Matthew pointed a finger towards his chest and mouthed 'me'. Sadiq grumbled in agitation before shouting, "Yes you! Now get over here!"

Matthew got to his feet uncertainly and walked over to the two teams. "Um, you called?" He asked quietly, shuffling his feet in the dirt and wringing his hands in his sweatshirt. Sadiq nodded, "Yeah we need another player."

"We wanted to know if ya wanna play." Josie asked leaning on her brother's shoulder, he shifted slightly so she wouldn't fall off before adding, "So do you want to mi amigo~?"

Looking around confused, Matthew stuttered, "U-um I-I mean I don't know…Uh…"

Aisha muttered something in Arabic while rubbing a hand down her face. "Do you know shit about soccer?" She snapped as she stalked up to Matthew and got in his face, "Well?"

He just nodded furiously in fear, and this made Aisha grin. "Great, you're in. Farei, go be on Sadi's team. Maple leaf here can be on ours."

"Um…Its Matthew not Maple leaf…" Matthew muttered while everyone got rearranged, none of them hearing him. He sighed, realizing that they'd have no referee. "What about the ref?" He asked cautiously as José pulled the soccer ball out of his backpack. "Don't need one bro." He tossed the ball over his shoulder and Josie caught it. She grinned spinning it on her finger, "Alriiiiight, let's play!"

Everyone was originally divided up into specific positions, but gradually over the course of the game they were forgotten. It turned into more of 'whoever can do it, just go do it'. Basically a no rules type of game.

Near the end it was a tie, three to three, and if José got the next goal he'd bring his team's points to four and win the match. He lined up, got in position and was setting up to kick the ball when a car horn sounded not far from the field.

"HEEEEEEY! JOSÉ! MATTIE! Time to go bros!" Alfred yelled from his truck, which had pulled up on the curb near the field. José in a spilt second turned to look, his foot made contact with the ball, and it sailed off, missing the goal. It bounced into Antonio's range and he quickly maneuvered the ball back down the field to Josie's team's goal. "Woo hoo!" He cheered before scoring his goal.

"We got four points! We win! Game over!" Lovino yelled actually giving Antonio a high-five in victory. José whirled in agitation towards Alfred who ignored his outburst, "Damn gringo! Cause of you we lost!"

"Hey Al." Matthew said to his twin, and this time Alfred actually waved 'hi'. Mathew went over to go get his stuff, saying as he went, "See ya guys, thanks for letting me play." He waved bye as he dumped his backpack into the bed of Alfred's truck, while José did the same, still muttering about damn gringos.

They both scrambled into the cab and before they left, José stuck his head out the window, "Adios amigos! See ya tomorrow!" The black truck sped away from the curb, kicking up a cloud of dust as it went.

Coughing and waving a hand in front of his face to clear the dust, Gupta said, "I guess we should be heading home. It's kinda a long walk."

Basically everyone minus Antonio and Josie murmured an agreement, and began collecting their things. "Eh, Toni, Josie. Ya gotta ride?" Sadiq asked, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. They both nodded their heads. "No worries~! Francis is giving us a ride." Antonio sang happily, while Josie made puking motions behind his back. Sadiq snickered a little, and made a face, not particularly liking the upper-classman either.

Sadiq waved bye and ran off to follow the others walking home. He crashed through the bushes, trying to catch up before he lost them. When he did catch up, Sadiq slung an arm around Gupta and grinned at him. "Next time. We'll kill'ya." He said, but Gupta just smirked and shook his arm off, "Unlikely."

Grabbing the hem of Gupta's shirt, Sadiq yanked it up and off so that it hung around his neck. Gupta just tugged the neckline of his shirt up further so it covered his forehead, wearing it like a hat. Fareiba looked at him and almost immediately busted out laughing, "Hahahaha! Look! It be Pharaoh Gupta!"

Everyone else stopped, and when they realized the likeness they started laughing too. Gupta adopted a stern look on his face, and put his hands on his hips. "You dare laugh at your Pharaoh?" He roared flailing his arms, giving them all dirty looks. It only made them laugh harder. He glared at them some more, and because they were currently walking through people's backyards, he grabbed a stick from a nearby bush.

"PERISH!" Gupta yelled wielding the stick above his head. Screaming and scattering, everyone rushed off with Gupta hot on their heels shouting, "DIE MORTALS!"

They all crashed through several yards, jumping over fences, running through shrubs and from dogs as they went, never slowing down or stopping. Finally faced with the dilemma of a swimming pool, Aisha, who was in lead, veered left towards the street. She was just racing across when a red BMW came flying down the road. Whoever was driving was going way to fast and they had to slam on their brakes to avoid hitting her.

Aisha froze like a dear in the headlights as the car came screeching to a halt, its hood just inches from her stomach. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her chest was heaving as she stared at the vehicle that had almost run her over.

The driver had an equally startled look on his face, and the two of them just stayed like that staring at each other. Aisha didn't think she'd have moved if it hadn't been for the cries swiftly approaching her. So when they got closer she took off again, right as the rest of the group ran across the road.

Everyone else just swarmed around the car, and went on their way, but what a sight it must have been for the driver. A bunch of sweaty kids, running, and screaming in fear, while a shirtless one ran after them screaming 'DIE!' and waving a stick.

They cleared the street and disappeared into someone else's backyard, leaving the driver in complete confusion over what the hell had just happened.

Their game continued for a few more backyards before everyone was totally worn out. Panting and waving goodbye, they all spilt off to head back to their homes. Sadiq had only taken a few steps before he stopped dead in his tracks. Turning, he cupped his hands and yelled, "Eh! Don't forget we're mettin up at the fair at seven tomorrow!"

"I got that ya numb-skull!" Aisha yelled, dragging Fareiba along.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world~!" Feliciano said waving bye as Lovino drug him home.

Sadiq looked down at Gupta, "Want me ta drag ya home so ya don't feel left out?"

"Touch me and feel the Pharaoh's wrath." Gupta snapped waving his 'sword' in the air again.

"Fair enough."

* * *

_How was it? I love hearing from you all. _

**_Translations: _**

___Portuguese:_

**___Não me chame que, burro!-_**_Don't call me that, ass! _

**_Vou falar qualquer língua que eu quero!- _**_I will speak any language that I want! _

___Spanish: _

**___Hermanaita- _**___Little sister (not the offical term, but 'ita' in Spanish means something small or cute when tagged on to the en of words, kind of like 'chan' in Japanese.) _

___*Note: The Chivas are a popular soccer team in Mexico, and Spain had two to pick from, Real Madrid and Barcelona, but Barcelona's jerseys annoyed me. So Real Madrid it was. _

___Alright, I think I'll be in town and be able to post for the rest of summer, but sadly that is drawing to an end. I'll see what can do once school starts, but posting might become trickier along with writing. _

___~Anna _

___On a completely random note, Malakeh's theme song is Cruella di Vil by Selena Gomez. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it's been awhile, glad to hear you guys are enjoying, anyways..._

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

_-Later that night-_

* * *

"Mattie!...MATTIE! MATTIE!"

Matthew sighed and paused in the middle of doing his homework. Usually if it was an emergency Alfred would yell his name at least one more time…

"MATHEW!"

Ah, there it was. Matthew figured he should probably go to check on Alfred, so he stomped down the stairs. _'Moron probably lost his glasses again…'_

"What do you want now Al?" He snapped flinging the kitchen door open, only to see a cloud of smoke, and Alfred holding a black Pyrex dish. It was the cause of the smoke…along with the oven. "What the fuck did you do?" Matthew yelled, while Alfred shifted nervously, "Dude help! It's hot!"

Instantly Matthew ran over to the window and threw it open. Now normal people when they have a hot object will set it down on any available surface, so Matthew figured that his brother would just set the burning dish on the windowsill to cool. He really underestimated just how spastic Alfred could be.

Alfred dashed over with the smoking dish alright, but only to promptly toss it out the window. They heard it smash as it presumably hit a tree.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Matthew yelled face palming at his brother's stupidity, but Alfred just laughed. "Hahahaha…Duuuuude! Did you see how far that thing flew!" He was leaning out the window looking at his mess, "Oh man! It's all smashed up~! Ahahaha!"

Crushing the urge to push him out the window, Matthew snapped, "What the heck did you do anyway?"

"Huh? Oh! I was makin dinner!" Alfred said pulling his head back into the kitchen while beginning to untie their mother's flower print apron, which for some reason he had on. Sighing, Matthew turned on the fan to try and get the smoke out of the kitchen, "Why?"

"Cause I'm the oldest! I gotta take care of my lil'bros after all!" Alfred said proudly, and Matthew was about to inform him that they were in fact twins, when José came running into the kitchen. "I smell smoke! SMOKE! What's on fire?" He called happily trying to find the fire he was sure was there. The two blonde twins shot him a look and in unison said, "That's sad."

After glaring at each other, Matthew flipped on the outside lights, and they all went to go check on whatever Alfred had made and then thrown out the window. Gathering around the smashed and still smoking Pyrex dish, they all looked at its black contents.

"What in the name of our sweet lord is that?" José asked poking it with a stick. The goo stuck to the stick and bubbled a little bit. Alfred frowned, and while crossing his arms he muttered defensively, "S'posed to be macaroni."

His brothers turned to look at him with shocked expressions. "Really?" Matthew asked while José sighed, shaking his head, "I think eatin all those burgers made ya get a brain tumor."

Alfred scowled and kicked him in the leg, "Shut up! I was tryin' to be nice and make dinner while mom and dad were gone." He turned and stalked back to the house, muttering swear words to himself. Deciding it'd be better to let the dish cool before trying to remove it, Matthew left it and followed his brother inside. He found him sulking at the breakfast bar, the sad puppy look on his face. With a deep sigh, Matthew started pulling things out of cabinets. Perking up a little, Alfred looked up and his normal curiosity got the better of him, "What're you doin?"

"Making pancakes." Was the response, and now that José was back inside he and Alfred cheered.

"Sweet! Thanks a butt load bro!"

"You are the one reason I stay Mattie!"

Matthew sighed, "I know. Now go make yourselves useful and set the table."

With a lot of bickering, the two shuffled out of the kitchen, forks, plates, and cups in hand. Matthew grinned a little, and said very quietly, "What would those morons do without me?"

"WE HEARD THAT!"

"Yeah? And I don't hear the sound of the table being set~!"

* * *

"Gilbert. For about ze hundredth time, stop feeding Fritz your vegetables."

Gilbert immediately yanked his fork back up to the table and away from his dog. "Sorry vater." He muttered, while Fritz just barked in agitation, wondering where his treat supply had gone. Fritz, acting completely insulted, went back to milling under the table with the other three dogs, his white coat standing out against their darker ones.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, and took another bite of…well he wasn't too sure. He thought it was some form of chicken and what looked like broccoli, but he was never too sure when it involved his dad and cooking. The reason his dad had elected to make dinner was because Margret wasn't home, and the meal had turned out interesting to say the least.

"If you vere sorry you'd stop." Their father snapped, his ice blue eyes glaring at Gilbert, making him squirm a little in his seat under the cold stare. Everyone always told Ludwig that he looked exactly like a younger version of their dad, Georg. The two had the same sharp blue eyes, pale blonde hair, and a similar build. They also shared the same wonderfully frigid personality.

One way to tell the two apart was that Georg's hair was much longer than his son's, and he usually had it in a low ponytail, with the exception of one small bit in the front that was always in a braid. Whenever his sons asked, Georg always said that he was 'still winning an old bet'. They still had no idea what the bet even was, or who it was made against.

"But I said sorry old man! Didn't you hear me?" Gilbert protested despite the frozen stare he was being given. If Ludwig had to credit his brother for something, it would be his innate ability to be unfazed by their father's disapproving look, and then still proceed with his stupid argument. Georg raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Zhen vhy do you do it every time ve have dinner?"

Gilbert, having no response, just grumbled, "Cause I'm awesome." He scooped up his plate and stalked off to the kitchen. He was gone for about a minute before he came backing out, an angry Roderich following him.

"Vhere did you put my music sheets you delinquent?" He snapped, poking Gilbert in the chest. The albino just narrowed his eyes, "Vhy blame me? You're ze idiot zhat probably left zhem at Liz's house!"

"No I already checked there! You have them! Give them back!"

"Nuh uh! Ze awesomeness zhat is me, Gilbert, vould never do something zhat lame!"

"Boys." Georg said calmly, attempting to control his sons before things spiraled out of hand, but he only gained the attention of Ludwig. Who upon recognizing the tone in his father's voice, immediately shrank down in his seat.

"Just admit you hid them!" Roderich yelled, stamping his foot impatiently.

"Look here fancy pants, I didn't take your damn music sheets!"

"Boys." No response.

"Yes you did! Don't lie!"

"NO I FUCKING DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"  
"NUH UH!"

"YES HUH!"

They were both yelling inches from each other's faces, their fists were clenched and with the evil looks they were giving each other, Ludwig half accepted them to break out in a fight.

"Boys! Knock it off!" Georg snapped loudly this time, trying to gain his bickering children's attention, but sadly, the two kept arguing. So he got up sighing and went over to them, only to roughly shove the backs of their heads towards each other, and with a loud smack, their foreheads banged together.

"Oww! Vhat ze hell old man?" Gilbert whined, rubbing his forehead, but his dad just glared at him. "Corner, now." He snapped, pointing to one of the corners in the dining room.

"But-!" Gilbert started but was cut off by Georg growling, "Now!"

Grumbling, he stomped off to go stand in the corner of the room, and without another word, Georg pointed Roderich to the other one, who complied silently. Once both boys were in their respective corners, granted fuming and muttering curse words, Georg sank back down into his seat at the table. Sighing and rubbing his temples, he looked over at Ludwig, "Vhy are you ze only sane von?"

He shrugged, "I vasn't dropped on mien head as a child?"

"Hmmm, so true…Before I forget. How vas student council?"

Ludwig snorted and rolled his eyes, "Stupid as usual. Zhey can't agree on a damn thing, and alvays argue vith von another."

Gilbert huffed and interjected indignantly, "Hey! How come Vest gets to cuss and doesn't get in trouble? NOT awesome vater" Georg looked up to see Gilbert glaring at him intently, but he just snapped, "Don't talk to me you dummkopf. Corner." His eyes darted back to Ludwig when he was sure his rowdier son had turned back around, "Continue."

"Zhey don't listen to a thing anyvon says. Mostly zhey just make paper balls to pelt each other vith." Ludwig grumbled rubbing his forehead, still hearing their _president's _laughter as he declared war on the representatives assembled. They did honestly never get anything done, and since Alfred was such a slacker, and Arthur, the second in command, had such horrible people skills, it was somehow left up to Ludwig…although he had even worse people skills than Arthur.

"Sounds like detention to me…" Gilbert muttered suddenly, but when both his brother and father turned to look at him suspiciously he quickly added, "Ahaha, o-of course I sit zhere quietly and reflect on my actions…ahaha…ja z-zhats vhat I do!" He continued to laugh nervously before Georg snapped, "Corner!"

"Tch, vell since you are already mad…I failed an essay today." Gilbert announced in a completely calm voice, still facing the wall. Roderich smirked and said from his corner, "Now there's a surprise."

"Shut the hell up fancy pants!" Gilbert barked back from his corner, pointing an accusing finger at Roderich. Ludwig was the only one to see the vein in his dad's head pulse, _'Vell zis should be interesting…' _He thought while Georg practically yelled at Gilbert, "You did vhat!"

"Ja, Coach said it vas punishment for something…" Gilbert said trailing off into silence while Roderich continued to snicker. The gears quickly clicked together in Ludwig's head. Shit. "Ooooooh, Oops. Sorry bruder, but Coach Michaels told me to tell you to bring back ze hammer by today or you'd have an essay. My apologies."

Gilbert whirled around his face red with anger, "FUCK YOU VEST!"

"GOD DAMMIT GILBERT, _CORNER_!"

* * *

The scent of tomatoes and garlic wafted through the house. The source of it was the kitchen, and the smell of it made everyone within a mile starving. Feliciano was stirring the pasta sauce on the stove while his dad was taking care of the noodles.

"Feli don't let any of the sauce spill out." His dad cooed, happily stirring the boiling pasta, only pausing long enough to put the bread in the oven. He didn't turn the timer on as usual, claiming he had a 'sixth sense for these kind of things'.

"I know papa." Feliciano said, rolling his eyes when his dad kissed the top of his head. "I know you know~! I just like reminding you that's all. Can't I do that for my bambino?" Romulus said, laughing and ruffling Feliciano's hair, "Besides, you might always forget~."

"I'm not a little kid anymore." Feliciano grumbled, but his father was already out of the kitchen calling everyone for dinner. It wasn't long until they all came running, and with a loud bang of the kitchen door, Lovino strutted into the kitchen, "What's for dinner Feli?"

"Pasta~!"

"When is it not fucking pasta? Just cause we're Italian doesn't mean we always have to have damn pasta." Lovino snapped but still stomped over to help Feliciano despite his complaining. Being constantly mad about something was just normal Lovino anyway, and Feliciano figured that if his brother wasn't complaining it was a very, very, bad sign. "Can you strain the noodles please?" He asked when the door banged open again. "Ciao fratellos, what's for dinner?"

"Pasta~!" and "Fucking pasta", were Marcello's two responses. He rolled his green eyes, and shook his head, making his amber hair swish, "Glad to hear you are excited for dinner Lovino."

Lovino was about to yell back something very profane when Romulus walked into the kitchen leading a very elegant woman by the hand. She was tall and lean and practically glided whenever she walked. Her skin was a warm brown, her eyes were golden, and the eye shadow she wore made them look almost cat like. She had straight dark brown hair that fell past her chin a little bit, and thick bangs covering her forehead. A pair of small rectangle glasses were perched on her nose; they matched her cream skirt, blazer, and vest which had small squiggle designs on it. Her black high heels clacked on the floor, and she fixed the black scarf tied around her neck.

She was none other than Cleopatra. The Vargas brothers' new step mom. In comparison to her, the boys' father looked a mess, but that was nothing new. He was still in his chef's uniform; white (stained) shirt, black pants (also stained), and red belt sash thing around his waist. Regardless, he was still grinning from ear to ear, his amber eyes shining.

"Ah! Mama Cleo~! How was work?" Feliciano called, running up to give her a hug. She looked a bit surprised, but then who didn't when they came into contact with Feliciano? His compulsive hugging and never ending chatter were things that took a while to get used to, and Cleopatra was still working on fitting in with her new family. Smiling shyly, she hesitantly hugged him back, "Wonderful, and how was your day Feliciano?"

His eyes lit up, and Lovino groaned, "Oh god, please fucking don-." But it was too late, and Lovino was cut off.

"Well first period was pretty boring, but then again when isn't it? Art was fun though, we got to draw lots of cool things. Ohh! And, and for lunch they actually had some edible food! Well not really, it was really burnt and Aisha swore she saw her's move. Have you ever met Aisha? She's really nice, but hates this one upper classman a lot, and when he came over to talk to us, she threatened to remove something unless he left. It had something to do with making him sing soprano. I have no idea what she was referring to, do you?"

"And oh, oh! I made a new friend~! He switched into my home ec class, and is really nice~! Do you get to make new friends at work? I bet it'd be boring if you didn't. We also all played soccer after school, and then Gupta chased us home with a stick. Speaking of which where is he? Oh! Did you have a fun day too mama Cleo?" Feliciano finally stopped and looked at Cleo happily. She blinked in total confusion at the long steam of information she had been presented with. Romulus, who was used to his son's rapid fire ramblings, stepped in to help the flustered woman. "Who's your new friend Feli?"

"Oh! Ummm he's…Uh…" Feliciano trailed off when Lovino snorted, "Wow. Can't even remember the fucking name."

"Lovino, language." Their father warned, and in response Lovino just rolled his eyes, "But it's sad really. Way to be an idiot." Feliciano looked down embarrassed. Why couldn't he remember? _'Thanks a lot stupid brain…' _"I think it began with an 'L'?" He finally muttered, stirring the pasta sauce glumly. Marcello winked at his older brother, "Don't worry Feli, with my connections I can help you figure out who it is."

"What damn connections?" Lovino snapped, vaguely hearing his father call, "Language~!"

"Don't underestimate my ties with the Mafia, Lovino." Marcello said, starting to pull plates out of the cupboards. Exasperated, Lovino ran a hand down his face, "This is America! There isn't a fu-dging Mafia here. All they have are gangs! 'An the closest thing this town's got is the one that just spray paints shit on buildings. That doesn't even count! Plus your, what? Twelve? No way you'd be in a Mafia."

Marcello just shrugged, "Never know fratellooooo~!" He sang skipping out of the kitchen, plates in hand. Lovino sighed and made to follow after his younger brother, muttering something about making sure Marcello didn't booby trap stuff.

With a quick kiss from Romulus, Cleo glided out of the room to go change out of her work clothes. Sighing contently as he watched her leave, Romulus finally turned back to his son and noticed the dark cloud surrounding him. He walked up and ruffled Feliciano's hair again, but got no response. Twisting his head so he could look into his son's face, he saw Feliciano's amber eyes glaring at the sauce he was stirring.

"I don't know what the pasta did to make you so mad, but I'm sure it's sorry~." Romulus chuckled softly, and when he still got no response he tweaked Feliciano's nose. That got his attention. "Ve, Papa! What the hell?" He snapped, and because he was startled slightly he splashed some of the sauce onto the stove. His dad looked at him in wonder before bursting out laughing, "You swore! You _actually_ swore!"

Feliciano flushed and looked down, "Ve~ S-shut up." His dad quit the laughing, and looked at his son with concern, "What's the matter bambino? You know you can talk to me about anything."

Feliciano sniffed and wiped some tears from his eyes, "It's nothing really… It's just that I feel so useless sometimes. I can't do anything right. Heck, I can't even remember someone's name I met a couple hours ago. I don't do excellent in my cases, and I'm not really that particular good at anything! Not like Lovino is…"

Romulus sighed, "And what is Lovino good at? Swearing?" Feliciano laughed a little. His dad placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "So you can't remember someone's name. So what? I'm horrible with names. When I first met your mother I kept calling her Bethany. How I got that mixed up with Solaria I will never know…"

Feliciano giggled knowing how fiery his mother was, she would never have stood for being called another woman's name, so he asked, "What did she do?"

"Oh she slapped me every time I did, but that's beside the point. Look, you aren't useless, trust me." Romulus placed a kiss on his son's forehead. Feliciano smiled before getting a puzzled look on his face, "Ve, papa…what's that smell?"

Romulus' eyes widened in alarm, and he looked at Feliciano in horror. "ACK! The bread!" He yelled running over to the oven and when he opened it, smoke poured out along with a horrible burning smell. Coughing and running to open a window, Romulus called, "See? You come by your uselessness rightly~!"

"Papa!" Feliciano groaned when they both heard Cleo's voice call from her and Romulus' room, "Romulus dear, did you set the oven on fire again?"

"Nooooo!" Both of them called, trying to wave the smoke out of the kitchen. While Feliciano was doing the waving, his dad reached into the oven and pulled out a black lump in a pan.

"Oops." He said while absent mindedly poking it with a fork. At about that time Lovino poked his head back into the kitchen to see what was going on, and upon seeing the bread he snapped, "I'm not eating fucking charcoal."

* * *

"SADIQ ANKARA ADNAN, HERACLES ELLINIKI KARPUSI! YOU TWO GET YER ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!"

The boys in question were frozen at the top of the stairs, each trying to persuade the other to go down. Neither wanted to go and face the hell that was awaiting them on the ground floor. Whatever their mother was mad about, it was something important. They could tell because she hardly used their full names. **Ever**.

"She's your mom." Heracles hissed at Sadiq, but he shook his head quickly, eyes wide, "She likes _you_ better!"

They glared at each other. Brown eyes versus green ones, each with the same amount of malice in them.

"I'M GONNA COUNT TO THREE!"

Sadiq was then, more or less, pushed down the stairs. He stumbled to a halt at the bottom, and when he looked up, he was met with his furious mother. "H-hey ma. What's da problem?" He stammered, trying not to meet her flaming eyes.

"Guess who I just got off'ta phone with?" She hissed, hands on hips, glaring venomously at her son. Sadiq shrugged in total confusion, not really understanding what he had done that was terribly bad lately, well minus running through several yards…

"Try da principle." Sulie scoffed, flipping her hair. Sadiq's blood ran cold. Oh god.

"Now I wonder what he could'a been callin about?"

Shit.

"Oh I know! How'a bout two boys that missed detention today!"

Crap. Mega crap. Holy shit, _how had he missed that? _"Sorry?" Sadiq tried, giving his mom his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry don't cut it!" Sulie fumed while waving her hands in the air, she paused a moment before yelling up the stairs, "HERACLES! I know ya up there! Get down here! Ya in trouble too!"

With much reluctance, Heracles plodded down the stairs and stood by Sadiq. "Now," Sulie hissed, eyes flaring, "Where were ya two?"

Sadiq grumbled out soccer, while Heracles only blushed and stared at his feet. Sulie put her hand over her eyes and asked wearily, "You skipped detention…ta play soccer?"

Sure he was going to be eaten, Sadiq muttered in defeat, "Evet." You could imagine his shock when he heard someone laughing.

"Ahahaha! That's my son alright! Ahahaha! Oh man, nice one." Sulie giggled, gazing at her son with kind eyes. "Just don't do it again, got it?" She said, her voice slipping into a loving tone. Sadiq nodded happily and almost skipped off. He wasn't used to this side of his mother, she usually yelled and berated him for the things he did. And she was never this lineate with him. _Ever. _

"There's kabobs an rice in ta'kitchen!" She yelled after him, before turning her gaze back to the boy desperately trying to shrink away from her. "An where were ya?"

"With Kiku." Came the mumbled reply, and Sulie looked generally shocked, "Really? I didn't know ya got along…Wait, what were ya doin'?"

Heracles blushed even more and started digging his toe into the wood floor, "Just hanging out."

"Tch, fantastic. Where were ya?" Sulie snapped, getting a bit impatient.

"The park."

She sighed, "Look I don't mind that ya were hangin out, just try'ta not skip detention anymore, kay?" Heracles nodded his head eagerly, and glad to be let off the hook, set off towards the kitchen to get some dinner too. While he normally hated living in this house, there were some perks for him.

One was Sulie's complete lack of maternal instincts. She had more than her sister who would let her kids play in the street at midnight. That was one of the reasons why she wasn't allowed to babysit her nephews anymore.

Another perk was the food. Sulie had grown up in Adana, right on the Mediterranean in a small town named Karataş, and had picked up some cooking skills before she left. Heracles was imagining the taste of the lamb kabob when he heard her call,

"Just a quick question though."

Heracles froze mid step, and swallowed nervously. There was something dangerous in Sulie's tone. He looked over his shoulder to see her staring at him curiously. "Why were ya at the park…with Kiku of all people?" Her eyebrows were arched, that gaze boring into him, "Hmm?"

Almost twitching, he muttered something too quietly for Sulie to here. "Speak up will ya." She snapped, getting fed up with the short, muttered replies.

"Cause he's my boyfriend." Heracles mumbled, staring intently at the floor, his face bright red. His words rang out through the air, no other sound present. _Crap. _

Daring to look up, he saw Sulie in complete shock, her mouth slightly open. She promptly shut her mouth, opened it again, blinked and went, "Oh." Running her hand through her hair quickly, Sulie placed the other hand on her mouth, "Hmmm…well."

Heracles' eyes darted back to the floor, not wanting to meet her gaze. He was afraid of what he might find, but when he did chance another look, Sulie was glaring at the wall like she wanted to burn a hole through it. _Dammit_.

"A-are you mad?" He managed to stutter out, flinching when Sulie snapped her response, "Course I am."

Heracles clutched his shaking hands by his sides, "Oh." This was not going well at all. Oh, god. What if she kicked him out? He'd have nowhere to go. His mom was gone and he had no idea where the hell his dad was. Like Sulie had said earlier, for better or worse, they were family now. _'Maybe I could go look for-.'_ Heracles thought when he felt Sulie brush by him, flicking his ear in her passing.

"Damn brat, should'a told me." She muttered, and set in full pout mode, stalked into the kitchen. Now it was Heracles' turn to be the one who was surprised. She didn't care, or rather was throwing a tantrum because he _hadn't _told her.

In relief, Heracles slid down the wall, stretching his legs out in front of him, effectively taking up all the space in the hallway. Tilting his head back to rest on the wall, he closed his eyes and smiled blissfully. _'Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.' _He thought over and over again, not hearing the footsteps pad up to him.

"I take it you told her?"

Cracking open an eye, Heracles saw Gupta looking at him inquisitively. He nodded his head, and Gupta asked, "How'd she take it?"

"She's mad that I didn't tell her." Heracles said smiling while taking the hand Gupta offered him. Shaking their heads sadly, they both just sighed, "Classic Sulie."

Gupta wrapped an arm around Heracles' shoulders and the two walked into the kitchen. What they saw surprised them.

Both Sulie and Sadiq sat facing the wall and glaring at it, their backs to each other. Ali was busy trying to get his wife to talk to him and tell him what was wrong, but she was so ticked off she didn't even notice. Sadiq was about equally as mad, and when Heracles asked what his problem was, he made an irritated sound and grumbled, "Not talkin to ya. Ya didn't tell me either…"

Heracles shook his head while Gupta just smiled, "Apple doesn't fall from the tree now does it?"

* * *

"_Abbas hang on ta that one for me?" _

_Abbas looked to where her sister was pointing and went over to go hang onto the shopping cart. Once Sulie was satisfied that she wasn't going to let it go, she went to go check the other two. "What the hell are we doin' anyway?" Abbas grumbled to no one in particular. _

"_Most likely going to kill ourselves." Babur responded from over his book. He was sitting on the curb of the road and had kept his nose in the book for most of the time that Sulie had been setting up this…spectacle. _

"_Come on Babur! Don't be a downer!" Sulie yelled, coming back over to stand next to him while grinning broadly, one of her front teeth chipped. She then yanked him to his feet and called happily, "Alright! Today's activity is…" A dramatic pause before she gestured to the three shopping carts, "Cart surfing!" _

_And was met with silence and then a united, "No!" _

_Sulie stuck out her bottom lip and whined, "But why noooot!" _

"_One, we are on a hill, the biggest one in town to be exact. Two this is stupid, three we will most likely get hurt, and four this is so incredibly stupid." Babur said, ticking off each item on his fingers, Abbas nodding along with whatever he said. _

"_You said this was stupid twice." _

"_That's my point Sulie!" He snapped, throwing his arms up in the air, "What even compelled you to do this?" She just shrugged, "So you aint goin'?" _

_Babur shook his head, and when Sulie turned to Abbas she did the same and turned to go sit with her brother. "Fine then." Sulie huffed, "I guess we proved who's the most amazin sibling after all." _

_Abbas whipped around in an instant, "Now hold on." She marched over to her sister and glared up at her, "Just cause I aint goin doesn't make me not cool, right?" _

"_Nope. It means you're totally lame." She said with a shrug, and a peek out of her eyes revealed a very angry Abbas. Success! _

"_Gimme a cart!" She snapped, stomping over to the nearest cart and climbing in. "Sweet! Way to go Abby!" Sulie yelled climbing in her own, "You commin oh wise scholar?" _

_Babur sighed and got to his feet, tucking his book under his arm, "We're all going to die." But he got in the last cart all the same. Sulie grinned at both of them before yelling, "Okay! Lean forward to go, and whoever gets to the bottom of the hill first wins!" _

_With that she took off, Abbas and Babur hot on her heels. They bumped down the uneven road, leaning left or right to try and keep from slamming into parked cars or mailboxes. After a particular dangerous pass, Abbas' cart slammed into Babur's, sending it veering off course and over a huge pothole. He bounced into the air, something flying out of his grasp, "Ack! My book!" _

_Sulie and Abbas looked back to see the battered copy of who knew what, lying in the street. "It'll be fine, we can get another one!" Sulie yelled over the wind that was whipping by them, but Babur shook his head, "No! It was my only English copy of A Tale of Two Cities!" _

"_Since when can you read English?" Both sister yelled, turning to look at Babur at the same time. He shrugged, and was about to say something when his eyes went wide, "Look!" _

_At the command Abbas turned to face down the road, and saw the brick wall they were speeding towards. Cue the screaming and desperate attempts to slow their carts down, and once it was obvious that stopping was not an option, Abbas screamed, "Sulie I hate you!" _

"_Same here!" Babur yelled as his cart hit the wall and he went flying out and then over the wall. Sulie and Abbas hit it at the same time, still screaming their heads off, and they kept it up until they landed in the same bush that Babur had. They landed with crash, and all three siblings graoned out in unision. After this Abbas knew she was supposed to sit up and snap, "I hate you Sulie.", but before she got the chance, a new cry pierced the air. _

"_MOM! MOOOOOOOOM!" _

_What? Since when was their mom there…unless…ah cra-_

"MOOOOM!" Came the shriek again, and Abbas groaned and rolled over just as the door to her room was flung open. The light coming in felt like a slap to the face, and Abbas squinted into it. She barely saw the outline of a girl in the door. The main trait she caught was the short hair; it barely reached the girl's ears. '_Bingo! I know which one it is now…_' "Wha'ya want Aisha?"

Her daughter let out a strangled sound, "It's not Aisha! It's me! Malakeh!"

Abbas squinted and after rubbing her eyes, saw in fact that it was her other daughter, Malakeh. "De hell happened to yer hair?"

"That bitch! That fucking bitch did this!" Malakeh screamed flinging her hands down in anger. Figuring this probably needed her attention, Abbas rolled out of bed, and looked out into the hall. She saw the other two girls laughing, but they quickly stifled it when they caught their mother's evil look. She snapped, "Ya two did dis?"

Aisha nudged Fareiba, who nodded a guilty yes. Their mother sighed and turned to Malakeh, "If Farei did it, ya deserve it."

Malakeh's mouth hung open in disbelief, "What? But she cut my hair _off_! And you're not going to punish her? AT ALL!" She screamed, face red, and glaring pure hate towards her sisters. Her mom just sighed, "Yeah. Lord knows what'ya did ta deserve it, but ya do. 'Sides, it'll grow back" She muffled a yawn and moved off down the hall, "Who be wantin coffee?"

"Me~!" Both Aisha and Fareiba sang, skipping arm and arm down the hall. As they went, Fareiba turned around, stuck her tongue out and mouthed, 'don't mess with me' at Malakeh, who took a step back in shock, swallowing nervously. Her sister just winked, and continued down the hall, much to Malakeh's distress.

Stamping her foot, and biting back tears Malakeh yelled, "I hate being a part of this family! I hate all of you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Came her mom's reply, followed by a chorus of giggles. Screaming and running upstairs, Malakeh slammed her door, and ran a hand through her now very short hair. She let the tears slip, turning to collapse on her bed, burying her face into the pillow. After screaming some insults into it and also hitting it a few times, she eventually rolled over to grab her phone.

It was a navy blue flip phone and it barley cut it when it came to her standards. In all honestly she wanted an iPhone, but her good for nothing mother could never hold down a job, so she was lucky to have a phone in the first place.

Scrolling through her contacts, she finally picked someone who had similar sibling problems. Before sending the text, she made sure he was up, nine o'clock. Yeah he was up. Malakeh could never fathom why on earth her friend always felt the need to get up extra early. He even did it on weekends too.

[You will never guess what just happened.]

Malakeh lay back with her phone sitting on her stomach, and when it vibrated she flipped it open to respond.

[I'm guessing it has something to do with your family…again?]

[Yeah, Fareiba cut my hair off last night :,( ]

[What? No way, are you kidding?]

[No I'm not. Damn bitch, I hate her so much.]

[…But she's your sister.]

[I don't care! I never want to see her ever again! I hope she dies :(]

[Don't say that. As mad as she made you…you should never hope for that.]

[Why not? I'm sure you've wished that too about your siblings.]

There was a long wait and Malakeh almost fell asleep before her response came back. When it did she rolled over, flipped her phone open, and read the words on the tiny screen;

[As annoying as my brothers are, I wouldn't want them dead. I don't want to lose any more family.]

Malakeh's face drained of color, and her hands began trembling as she typed back her reply, _'Well shit…that was stupid.' _

[Oh god, I'm so sorry! I forgot about that, please, please, don't be mad :(]

[No offense taken. Listen I have to go. See you later.]

Sighing, Malakeh threw her phone onto the floor, and rubbed a still shaking hand over her face. How in the world had she forgotten _that_? How _could_ she have forgotten the event that had rocked her friend's life to its core?

* * *

At around six thirty that Friday night, phones began buzzing. All read the same thing;

[Chicos and chicas! Time to get ready to go! Fair time~!]

It had begun.

* * *

_Like it, love it, hate it? I want to know~!_

_Anyway..._

_Alright, all the foreign is pretty simple in this one. If you honsetly have problems, learn to google translate, it is your friend. _

**_Character list: _**

**_Georg- _**_Germania (No I didn't spell his name wrong, it's George in German) _

**_Marcello- _**_Saborgia, a principality in northern Italy. He talks about the mafai because he looks up to Lovino...I dont know why..._

**_Romulus- _**_Rome~!_

**_Cleopatra- _**_Ancient Egypt, Gupta's mommy :3_

**_Abbas- _**_Safavid Empire_

**_Babur- _**_Mughal Empire_

**_*Notes* _**_1) Karataş, actually exists. _

_2) In the dream the three gunpowder empires ( - that's why they are related) are children, around ten or nine. And after Abbas wakes up it is Friday morning, all the dinner parts happened on Thursday night. Remember the didn't have school on Friday...minus Lovino. _

_3) This is actually my favorite chapter so far, I love all their diffrent home lives :) _

_~Anna_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the wait, I had no internet. Thanks for all the reviews. _

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

Ludwig rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up. Currently he was freezing his butt off 'babysitting' Gilbert and his moronic friends, who were trying to pick up girls. Needless to say, they had a slap streak going. Rolling his eyes as Francis got slapped for about the fifth time that night, Ludwig looked around the fair.

For their town's size and its almost complete lack of resources, the fair wasn't a total disappointment. It had lots of booths to win prizes at, food stands, a petting zoo, a band had been there earlier, and the crown jewel of the whole thing spun high above through the air. It was the Ferris wheel, and it's thousands of twinkling lights light up the sky in all directions. That was about the most interesting thing you could actually do, if you discounted the fact that earlier Gilbert had eaten twenty pies without throwing up. He only did that after he got his prize, another pie.

Sighing and looking around again, Ludwig wished for about the _millionth _time that Malakeh had come. He was really starting to get lonely and would have preferred to have had her company. He stuffed his hands into his thick black jacket and yelled towards his brother, "Hey, I'm going to go look around. Try not to get killed. Okay?"

Gilbert waved him away as he and Antonio laughed over some joke that was most likely perverted in some way, shape, or form. Leaving the annoying group, Ludwig wandered from both to both, trying to find something interesting along his way. As he went he saw friends and families going to and fro, laughing and talking with one another. He wished for the millionth and one time that Malakeh was there. Actually scratch that. _Anyone _at this point would have been preferable.

* * *

"Hey! I made it! Fareiba look! Farei look! Farei~!" Aisha called, happily dragging on her sister's arm trying to get her to see the prize she had won. Fareiba looked over to see Aisha happily clutching a light blue cat plushy, "Isn't it cute~!"

"Wow! It sure is Aisha. Lovino~! Your good at hitting things, can you get me one?" Feliciano asked, turning hopeful eyes on his brother, who just glared at him, "No. Papa only gave us so much money and I'm not spending it on some damn stuffed animal."

Feliciano pouted and looked away from his brother, who just sighed in agitation. Sadiq shook his head in amusement, when a warm sweet smelling object was waved in front of his face. He snatched it out of the air, just as two voices sang out, "Churros~!"

José and Josie came up with arms full of the treats and began passing them out. It was cold tonight and everyone was bundled up, so they were very thankful for the warm snacks to help unfreeze their insides.

"Thanks guys." Gupta said biting into his. Thank you's were muttered as the group continued on moving, eating as they went. The group consisted of Sadiq, Gupta, Aisha, Fareiba, José, Josie, Lovino and Feliciano. Heracles had started out with them, but had gone to hang out with Kiku and his family. Regardless to the fact that one member had ditched them, Sadiq's group was having a grand time, Aisha especially as she was dominating all the game booths, sometimes on just luck and sometimes cheating. Sadiq smiled, he was hanging out with his good friends, and no one was talking about couple's or any other kind of that kind stupidity. Yup, he wouldn't have to deal with that until next Monday, another wonderful three days until he saw Eliza….Oh no.

Sadiq stopped dead in his tracks, staring in horror at a bush up ahead. _'No way she'd be in a bush…I didn't just see pink puppy ears…' _Fareiba caught her cousin's staring and looked at him funny, but when he motioned with his eyes away from the bush, she caught on. "Hey guys! Let's be goin that'a way~!" She sang dragging Aisha off, but José stopped, "What about Sadi?"

"Ah don't worry. I gotta go, I'll catch up later."

José shrugged and followed after everyone else, and once they were out of sight, Sadiq dove behind the bush latching onto the pink jacket. "What the hell are you doin?"

Elizabeta made a weird high pitched sound, flinging her binoculars into the air. "ISTENEM SEGÍTS NEKEM!" She yelled, whirling around eyes wide with fear, but once she saw who it was, they narrowed in anger. "Dammit Sadiq! What do you want?"

In answer he pointed to the binoculars, "Care to explain?"

Blushing ferociously, Elizabeta started to say something before her eyes went wide and she tackled Sadiq to the ground. "N-ne?" He stuttered, his heart jack hammering in his chest as Elizabeta's body pressed his to the ground. "Shhshhssh!" She hissed, slapping a hand over his mouth, and using the other one to part the leaves of the bush as two people walked past. They were chatting happily if a bit awkwardly, but still holding hands none the less.

It was Vash and Lili.

Scowling Vash, in his green camo cargo pants, and black jacket was the very opposite of Lili, who was all smiles. She had a white jacket on, and pink skinny jeans tucked into crème UGGS. While her gloved hand gripped one of Vash's, he used his other hand to nervously tuck some of his long blonde hair behind his ear, showing off his Swiss flag tapers.

They passed by, not noticing the two hidden behind the holly bush. Once Elizabeta was sure they were gone she rolled off Sadiq and into a crouching position. "Whew thank god they didn't see us, am I right?"

Sadiq had calmed down somewhat, but still all he managed was a shaky nod, before violently shaking his head, "NO! I-I mean…what the hell are you doin here?" He snapped, but Elizabeta quickly averted her eyes, "Oh you know…just hanging out." Her hands gripped the binoculars, and her restless fidgeting keyed Sadiq off. He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm ashamed to say I know'ya, and that I am also helpin out with this train wreck."

Elizabeta stuck out her tongue, "Shut up! I vas just keeping an eye on things."

"Mmm hmm. Sure you were." Sadiq said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Elizabeta blushed again, "I v-vas! It's not stalking if it's for a good purpose!"

Sadiq held up his hands in defense to the angry Hungarian, "Hey, I said nothin about stalkin…that was all you." Elizabeta glared at him before huffing and getting to her feet hastily, "I have to go. Excuse me." She turned to leave, only to be yanked back by a strong grip.

"Oh no you don't. If you're goin anywhere then I am too."

Elizabeta turned around to see Sadiq gripping her wrist, a defiant look in his eyes. A look she remembered from a long time ago. The one that used to make her knees weak… not anymore though. Not even close. Still she swallowed quickly.

"N-no. Go avay." Elizabeta stuttered, and tried to yank her arm free. The grip only tightened and Sadiq snapped, "Nuh uh. Someone's gotta keep an eye on you, and make sure you don't screw anything up."

Elizabeta groaned, "Fiiiiine, but only if you let go." Sadiq loosened his grip and she yanked her arm back indignantly. She stomped ahead of him and followed after the couple that just went past. Sighing, Sadiq got up and followed after her. They walked in silence for a while, trying to spot the two blondes that had somehow disappeared. Feeling the weird tension in the air, Sadiq cleared his throat, gaining Elizabeta's attention. She gave him the briefest sidelong glance, "Vhat?"

"Oh nothin, jus'wonderin where Roderich was." Sadiq mumbled, keeping an eye out for Vash and Lili too. Elizabeta just sighed deeply, and looked away, "He didn't vant to come." '_Why is Sadiq of all people asking me that?...Ooooooh right, he hates Roderich. He just doesn't want to bump into him. It's not like he reall-._'

"Why?"

Elizabeta looked up, surprised to see genuine concern on Sadiq's face. His eyebrows were scrunched together over dark eyes as he gazed at Elizabeta intently. She shrugged and turned away, "None of your business." She heard Sadiq grumble, "Just wonderin is all."

Her eyes flitted back, and Elizabeta giggled a little when she saw Sadiq pouting and glaring at the ground. _'He can still be so touchy, I was wondering if he had grown out of that…apparently not.' _She gave in.

"He just doesn't like going to things like this you know? Too loud and too many people for him. He likes quite places, and music a lot." She shrugged again, "So a fair isn't really his place…but sometimes I just…I…I don't know…." Elizabeta trailed off, looking at a point past Sadiq, not really seeing anything. She also had no idea what she was saying, or even why. It wasn't like Sadiq was actually interested. It wasn't like he actually cared. She was about to say that it didn't really matter, when she felt him bump her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll open up eventually. Can't keep a great girl like you waitin' for long….Hey look! There they are. Let's go!" Sadiq called happily weaving through the crowd, leaving Elizabeta rooted to the spot. Had he just complimented her? Surely not…

Shaking the thought from her head, Elizabeta hurried after him. Time for her to focus on her job.

For about the next hour, Sadiq had to keep dragging Elizabeta out of the way as she tried to help speed things along. This included; running into Vash and Lili to get them to walk closer together, exclaiming loudly how cute a certain stuffed animal was, only to have Lili turn to Vash with expectant eyes, and the piece de résistance, bribing the Ferris wheel operator to get the thing to stop with their car at the top. Afterwards she came prancing back to Sadiq, a devious smile on her face. "There, if that doesn't get those two to kiss…I don't know vhat vill."

Sadiq by now was at the end of his rope for dealing with Elizabeta, and wished desperately that he had stayed with his friends. But if he hadn't…Lord knows the trouble that she would've otherwise caused. So he just glared at her and ground out, "Are you quite done yet?"

She glared at him, sick of his pissed off mood, and absolutely regretting talking to him about her feelings earlier. "For about the tenth time, go avay if you vant to. I have this under control."

Sadiq snorted, "Yeah, if by 'under control' ya mean crazy stalker fan-girl, than yes. I'd say you were on top of things."

"Ok you know vhat? I can't stand you!" Elizabeta snarled, green eyes flashing.

"Feelin's are mutual sweetheart."

They were still glaring at each other when they heard the Ferris wheel slowly start up. Elizabeta's eyes flew up, a hungry look in them, and she brought the binoculars to her eyes. Sadiq groaned, "Not the damn binoculars." When she didn't say anything, he growled, "Ok, hand'em over."

"No."

"Give'em here." He said, stretching his hand out. Elizabeta smacked it away.

"Shoo." She waved him off, adjusting the dials and such.

"That's it." Sadiq reached for the binoculars, and got elbowed in the stomach. "Back off."

"That's not right!"

"Stop it!"

"NO! You stop it!"

Struggling with one another to try and get the binoculars, they ignored the strange looks they were getting. "Remember earlier when I said you were a 'great gal'?" Sadiq snarled, duking another elbow jab, "I meant the best that Roderich could get."

"Take that back!" Elizabeta shrieked, kneeing Sadiq in the chest. _'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.'_

* * *

Lili had her nose pressed up to the glass window. She was watching the ground drift away as the Ferris wheel climbed higher through the sky. Her hand was still wrapped in Vash's and the thought made her blush, but that cold feeling still managed to trickle back into her stomach.

All night, Vash had been glaring, and hadn't even attempt to make eye contact with Lili. Sure he held her hand, and won her a prize, a purple ribbon she had promptly fixed in her blonde bob, but it was the things he didn't do that made Lili nervous.

Turning, she saw his green glare fixed on the opposite wall. Vash felt the pressure of Lili's eyes on him, but he couldn't meet her gaze. He was uncomfortable enough as it was, and her big beautiful eyes were _not _helping. Vash cleared his throat. "Um, are you having fun?" he asked, trying to keep the nervous edge from his voice. Lili just nodded happily, before looking at him, "Yes, and you?"

"It's been alright."

Vash really wanted to kick himself. Lili looked so crestfallen it hurt.

"Oh, ok." She mumbled going back to looking out the window. _Damn it. _"H-hey, L-Lili?" Vash stuttered, almost slapping himself for sounding like a moron. Lili turned again, her eyes hopeful. She bit her pale pink lips and looked at Vash nervously. He just stared back as she inched forward a little bit, and finally her face was just a couple inches from his.

Vash jerked back suddenly, pressing his body against the other side of the car. Lili had a mixture of emotions on her face; hurt, shock, sadness, and maybe even a little bit of anger. She quickly untangled her hand from Vash's and turned her full body towards the window. Vash just looked guiltily at the floor. They had been so close to kissing, so why for the love of everything decent in this world had he pulled back?

He was nervous that's why, but that was a horrible reason. _'Great job fucking that up you eternal moron.' _

Steeling his nerves, Vash knew what he had to do. "H-hey, Lili?"

"Vhat!" She snapped, whipping her head around angrily, tears streaming down her face. "Vhat do you vant now?" She said glaring at Vash. It would have been quite an evil look, if she hadn't sniffed miserably.

"I'm, um, w-why are you crying?" Vash asked. Lili looked like she wanted to shoot her foot, "Really? You have to _ask _that?"

Shrugging, Vash locked his eyes onto the ground, "I dunno."

Lili sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, "I just, I just…I like you ok? And it's really clear you don't like me, and I'm okay vith that! I really am. I just vished you hadn't asked me to come, because it got my hopes up, and now, and now…" Lili tried to go on, but her voice became choked before she burst into tears.

Completely startled, Vash pulled her into an awkward hug. She wined and tried to shove him off, "See? There you go again! Stop pretending like I mean something to you! Just let-mmphf!" Lili was silenced as Vash pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was short, but sweet and gentle, and both could feel the sparks it ignited. After pulling away, Vash rubbed a thumb under Lili's eyes, "Please, don't cry…again. Y-you now…I'm just not…good at…words." He said, looking down, face completely red.

Lili giggled a little, and pulled him back by his chin. She kissed the tip of his nose, "I know. Sorry?" Lili asked, looking up at the red faced boy through her eyelashes. Vash just nodded his head, still completely red, but intertwined their fingers together again. And this time, Lili leaned up against Vash, her head resting on his shoulder.

Vash smiled down at the girl on his shoulder, right as the Ferris wheel grounded to a halt. They hung suspended in the air, and were able to see all of the fair grounds. The sight of all the lights twinkling was really breathtaking, and as Vash looked, he felt a warm feeling settle in his chest. Acting on his emotions for once, he leaned his head onto Lili's. They both sighed contently, not wanting this moment to end.

Things on the ground were not going as smoothly, and the two responsible for said moment were having one of their own. It was the exact polar opposite, as they were currently trying to strangle one another.

Elizabeta had wrenched her binoculars free, and was using them to look up at the top car. Smiling in relief she grinned in triumph at Sadiq, "See? Vhat did I tell you?"

Sadiq glared at her, yanked the device from her hands, and looked for himself. He saw the blurry image of two blonde heads huddled together. Squinting into the binoculars he asked, "Why is it gettin even more unfocused?"

A hand yanked on his arm in response. "Because they are coming back down!" Elizabeta hissed, dragging Sadiq off.

* * *

Ludwig paid for his coffee, and got out of line before he was trampled by the next person. He continued walking past all the booths, noticing that there weren't that many people left. The nearest clock said that it was close to ten, about the time the fair closed. So of course everyone was leaving, but Ludwig couldn't because he still had to find his damn brother and company. They had apparently wandered off and he couldn't find them anywhere.

'_Vell zhey are still here somevhere, zhey don't have any car keys…as far as I know…' _Sighing in agitation, he continued looking for the moronic seniors, still not having any luck whatsoever. Passing another place that was selling warm drinks, Ludwig saw someone that looked familiar.

It took a minute for him to recognize who it was, but he eventually figured out that it was that super hyper kid form his fourth period, Feli-something or other. Figuring that he might have seen where Gilbert or his friends had gone, Ludwig walked up to the younger boy.

"Um, hey, it is Feliciano right?" He asked a bit uncertain as Feliciano turned towards him. Ludwig assumed that he'd grin at him like a moron before babbling off on some unrelated topic, as he was accustomed to doing in class. Oh Ludwig could not have been even more wrong.

"The hell? Do I look like my fucking brother to you? Don't answer that…how the hell do ya know Feli anyway? Ok, don't answer that either, of course you know him, he knows fucking everyone." The boy snapped, glaring at Ludwig with evil hazel eyes.

Ludwig was shocked. This was obviously not the kid he remembered from his class, even though they looked a lot alike. After getting a closer look, he saw in fact, that this boy's features were sharper, his hair darker, and a similar crazy curl stuck out from the front of his hair not the side.

"Um, sorry, my mistake."

"You better be fucking sorry…and what do ya want with my little brother anyway?" The boy snapped, lifting his chin in the air so he could glare into Ludwig's eyes, "Well?"

Ludwig was about to answer, when they both heard a shrill cry, "Fratellooooo~! Did you get my cioccolata calda?"

Turning to look, they saw Feliciano grinning happily and racing towards them. As Feliciano got closer, he saw someone talking to his brother and slowed. The smile dropped from his face and he froze in step when he realized who it was. After a moment, he practically ran up to Lovino's side, because of who was _talking_ to _**Lovino**__. _

"Ve~, um, hey, so how long have you two been talking?" Feliciano asked nervously, but his brother just snorted and shoved a Styrofoam cup into his hands. "Calmati Feliciano. Io e questo bastardo non parlavano per lungo tempo." Lovino said walking off, but Feliciano scowled, yelling back, "Lovino! Guarda quello che dicono all gente!"

Lovino waved a hand in the air dismissively, "Non preoccuparti fratello. Lui non parla italiano. Guardate lo sguardo stupido sul suo volto. Questa è una prova sufficiente per me."

Feliciano turned to look at the tall blonde, and felt a little better seeing the absolutely confused look he had on his face. Ludwig shook his head before looking at him, "I take it zhat vas your bruder?"

Feliciano cocked his head to the side in confusion, "My what?" Almost immediately Ludwig's face flushed. "I meant brother." He said, really trying to work out the last word, and Feliciano felt a little bad asking about something that should have been obvious.

"Ve, sorry." He said brining the steaming cup to his lips and taking a tentative sip. The hot chocolate was warm, creamy, and very good. He smiled to himself, and made a mental note to thank Lovino for it later.

Ludwig again looked at Feliciano in confusion, "Sorry for vhat?"

"For my brother, and asking stupid questions." Feliciano said sipping more of his drink. Ludwig just arched his eyebrows, "Zhat really vas your bruder? You two are actually related?"

He sighed, "Ve~, yeah, and I'm terribly sorry for whatever he said to you, he's just in a worse mood than normal cause he got Saturday school, er, I guess Friday school? Ve, I really don't know." He shrugged, and looked up at the taller boy quickly, "So, um, what are you doing here…uh…" Feliciano trailed off, realizing he still didn't remember the boy's name. _'Oh god, this is going to be juuuust great.'_

"Ludwig."

"Bless you." Feliciano muttered automatically, but the blonde just sighed, "No, zhat's my name. It seemed like you had forgotten."

Feliciano's entire face went red as he stuttered out, "Ve~, oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm horrible with names, and didn't know how to ask you because I didn't want to sound rude, but then I ended up being rude anyway. I'm better at recognizing faces really…"

Ludwig actually smiled a little, but he still replied bluntly, "It is okay. Apparently I'm horrible vith faces."

Feliciano was completely stunned for a minute, before he busted out laughing. "You are so right~! Maybe we should go places together, so between the two of us, we could at least figure out who's who!" He was still giggling when he heard Ludwig chuckling quietly beside him. Feliciano felt better almost instantly. He liked it when Ludwig laughed. It made the bigger boy less intimidating and cold. The little Italian grinned up at him when a shiver ran through the taller boy.

"Damn, it's so cold." Ludwig muttered, taking a sip of his own drink. He made a face at it and chucked it into the nearby trashcan, "Never in my life have I had something so disgusting, and I live vith Gilbert, who has attempted to cook before, and honestly? Never should, ever again."

This earned another giggle from Feliciano. "Ve, Want some of my cioccolata calda?" He asked, while looking up at Ludwig hesitantly, offering him the cup.

Ludwig just looked at it.

"Your vhat?" He asked, and this time it was Feliciano's turn to fix his language blunder. "Ve~, sorry. But that was Italian for hot chocolate. Here try some! It's very good." He said and thrust the cup into Ludwig's hands.

He looked at it a moment before taking a sip, and then quickly handed it back. "It's very good, thanks."

Feliciano smiled and took a sip as well, "Mmm, si. Hey, Gilbert's your brother, right?"

"Ja, but he isn't the only one. I also have another older brother, Roderich. He's just a couple months younger than Gilbert….Do you have any more siblings?" Ludwig asked stuffing his freezing hands in his jacket pockets.

"Mmm hmm! Well you met Lovino, he's my twin. It takes a while to get used to having someone that looks like you around all the time, but you get over it. People usually get twins confused, but not me and Lovino~! We are just too different; it's really obvious who is who. I also have a little brother Marcello, he's in eighth grade." The little brunet bubbled, but after shooting a look at Ludwig, Feliciano handed his hot chocolate back to him. Ludwig looked at it confused, "Vhy are you handing me zis?"

"Ve, You still look cold~."

"I never said I vas cold…"

"Yes you did."

"No, I said it _vas _cold, not that I vas."

Feliciano shrugged, "Ve, Still, I can just tell. Plus your ears are all red~."

Ludwig reached a frozen hand up and felt his ears. The problem was he couldn't. Ludwig was slightly surprised that this goofy, giggling kid could ever be possible right about anything, but he was. So taking the cup that was offered to him, Ludwig took another sip. It was really, really good.

After a moment though, Ludwig realized that he had drunken the last of it. He looked at Feliciano shyly, "Damn, sorry. It's all gone. Let me pay you back."

Waving a hand dismissively, Feliciano just grinned, "Don't worry about it. I had plenty, and besides it was Lovino's money. He owed me from earlier when we were playing 'whack-a-mole'. He got mad and hit me on the head with the bat."

Ludwig snorted, "Sounds like Gilbert…speaking of vhich. Have you seen him? Or his friends? I don't really care vich one, I just need to find zhem…"

Feliciano cocked his head to the side, thinking. "Hmm, no I don't think I've seen Gilbert, who's he here with?" He asked, tugging his red wool hat down over his own cold ears. Ludwig scowled, obviously not liking his brother's choice of friends. "Antonio Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy. I don't know if you know zhem, zhey are both seniors...loosely."

"Nope! I mean I know Antonio, he plays soccer with us sometimes, and his sister is here tonight, her name's Josie, have you ever met her? She's really sweet and _very _pretty~! I sorta know Francis, Aisha really hates him, and he kinda creeps me out. Like a lot, but I haven't seen them. Sorry~." Feliciano said while twirling the edges of his scarf in between his fingers. Ludwig sighed, running a hand through his hair while glaring at the ground.

"Great, just fantastic. God knows vhat zhose morons have done by now." He muttered, before a knowing look dawned on his face. Ludwig turned his cool blue eyes to Feliciano, "Vait, you said soccer, did you guys play earlier-?" He was cut off by a loud scream.

"FELICIANO!"

Groaning, Feliciano turned towards the sound of his name, muttering, "What does Lovino want now?"

They saw Lovino run out from behind some game booths at light speed, headed straight for his brother. "Feli! Run! Run NOW!" He yelled, sprinting up to Feliciano, only stopping to catch his breath. A moment later a group of kids ran around the corner following behind Lovino. They all looked sort of similar; tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes that were wide in fear.

"Come'on Feli!" Lovino yelled taking off again, now headed for the chain length fence at the end of the dirt lane. Feliciano just looked on in confusion as the other kids raced past, not meeting his eyes. He crannied his neck to see where they had come from and the reason as to why they were running.

At about that moment several sheriffs came from the same direction as the fleeing group. One was soaking wet, and another had mustard all over him. The wet one blew his whistle, yelling, "HEY! You kids get back here!"

Feliciano's face drained of color as he began backing up. "Oh god, not again." He muttered, before turning tail and taking off after his friends. Ludwig watched him go with interest just as the sheriffs ran past him, still yelling at the kids to stop.

The one now in lead, a kid with spiked up black hair, jumped up and onto a picnic table. He was running from one to the other, before he reached the last one right in front of the fence. As soon as he got to that table, he made a running leap off and onto the fence. Digging his shoe into the links, he pole-vaulted himself up and over, landing on his feet on the other side. The others followed suit, and Ludwig was surprised to see about three girls in their midst.

The last person he saw go over was Feliciano, red scarf flying as he jumped. As soon as he hit the ground, they all ran off from the fence and spread out. The sheriffs crashed into the fence, yelling things like, 'Damn kids! Never come back!' and 'It's always _those _ones that cause trouble.' The sudden chase and escape had shocked whoever was left at the fair, and immediately chattering about what happened started up.

Ludwig was still staring at the fence when he felt someone drape their arm around his shoulders, "Veeeeest! Ya, ya missed it! You totally missed ze most AWESOME thing I have ever seen! Zhere vas zis middle eastern girl, and she dunked one of ze cop dudes into a barrel of ice! All cause he called her, like, a 'dude' or somethin. Kesesesese, middle eastern people are funny." Gilbert yelled right in Ludwig's ears. The blonde just shook his older brother off him, and turned to glare at the albino.

"And vhere ze hell have you been?" Ludwig snapped, seeing that Antonio and Francis weren't far behind his brother. That didn't make him feel any better on where Gilbert had been.

Gilbert shrugged, "Ya know vest…around."

Ludwig didn't press any further, considering that Antonio was smiling like a moron, and Francis had that creepy leer on his face.

"Vait!" Gilbert said whirling around to glare at his younger brother, "Vait, vait, vait, and vhere vere you?"

Returning the cold stare, Ludwig just snapped, "Looking for you, getting yelled at, and zhen vatching ze kids in question jump over zhat fence." He nodded his head towards the fence at the end of the lane, which not too long ago, had kids scrambling over it. Gilbert, who didn't have a single caring bone in his body just shrugged, but Antonio, who had like…fifty, scrunched up his eyebrows in concern. "Who was yelling at you?"

The Spaniard always seemed worried about someone. Especially whenever his little sister wasn't around and when she was, he usually got punched for being clingy. Speaking of Josefina…Ludwig was pretty sure she'd been with Feliciano's group, and he had a hunch she likely didn't want Antonio to know where she was. Ludwig shrugged, "Lovino…Vargas I think. He has a twin, Feliciano."

Antonio looked completely heartbroken after Ludwig said 'Lovino'."Ehh? You mean I missed Lovi! No fair that you got to talk to him Luddy!" Antonio grumbled, and they all turned to look at him confused. Without saying anything else Francis shook his head sadly, and ruffled up Antonio's hair. "Mon ami, how do I break zis to you gently…" He began when Gilbert cut him off, "Dude fucking hates you."

Francis glared at Gilbert, but nodded none the less, "Oui, but zhoses are not ze words _I _would 'ave chosen."

Now completely devastated Antonio began wailing something in Spanish, and Gilbert and Francis just began dragging him towards the parking lot. Glancing over his shoulder, Gilbert hissed, "Vest! Let's go before he completely breaks down!"

Ludwig couldn't agree more as he jogged to catch up with his brother, wondering what that angry boy had to do with Antonio. And why was he already crying? And why were his brother and Francis stumbling a bit? And why…Oooooh.

"God dammit Gilbert." Ludwig snarled, dragging his intoxicated brother and friends out of the park, before they all flew over the edge and began, god forbid, singing Disney songs…again. "Now I see vhy you brought me along." He snapped, pushing Gilbert into his red BMW, "You guys just vanted to get slap out drunk and zhen have someone drive you home."

Gilbert blinked at his brother, before crying indignantly, "But I'm nooooooot Veeeest, drunk!"

"Uh huh, of course not." Ludwig said, rolling his eyes and getting into the driver's seat.

"Hay tantas cosas que compartimos. Fue entonces cuando nos damos cuenta. Es un mundo pequeño después de todo~!" Antonio began from the back seat, as he sat slumped on Francis. Ludwig paled, "Mein gott, please don't."

"C'est un petit monde après tout!" Francis sang, his voice silky and smooth. It combined pretty well with Antonio's Spanish, and Ludwig would have been able to tolerate it as he drove home, but then…

"Es ist eine kleine Welt, nachdem alle!" Gilbert yelled from the passenger seat. He turned around to face his two friends, as Ludwig pulled the car out onto the road. All to the tune of 'It's a small world' in three different languages, but that didn't help at all.

The song still sucked.

* * *

[Hey, look we had to go…aisha made things interesting. See you at home.]

Sadiq gaped at his cell phone and Gupta's message. _'Oh man, they left.' _He rubbed his forehead, "Boooooook."

Elizabeta looked over from where she was sitting on a low fence, "Vhat?"

The two had been kicked out of the fair already, and Sadiq had been trying to locate his friends, but more importantly José, who had his brother's car. Well apparently they were gone. Sighing Sadiq just grumbled, "Apparently I have no ride."

"Vhat does that mean?" Elizabeta asked, that smug look still on her face, and her binoculars around her neck.

"It means I got no damn way home!" Sadiq snapped, walking off. He heard Elizabeta drop to her feet and run after him, "Vhere are you going?"

"Home. I gotta walk."

Elizabeta looked like that thought had never occurred to her. It probably never had, she was a rich kid after all. "How long vill that take?"

Sadiq stopped, doing the math in his head he groaned out, "An hour at best."

"I can give you a ride."

Turing around Sadiq looked at the small girl, "Really?"

She looked unsure, but quickly nodded, "Ja, it's no big deal."

"Lead the way then."

Elizabeta did, and stopped to unlock a small white convertible. Sadiq gratefully climbed into the passenger side, and Elizabeta got in the driver's seat while putting her keys into the ignition. The car rumbled to life while she quickly turned up the heat, and began backing out carefully. As she was concentrating on doing that, Sadiq noticed he could hear music softly in the background. It was some Taylor Swift thing or another, and he switched the radio off. "Soooo, good work tonight?"

Elizabeta snorted, "Vell minus vhen you tried to strangle me."

Sadiq tensed up and snapped, "Hey! You started it!"

Elizabeta just shrugged, getting a cross look on her face. After a while Sadiq caved and asked, "What's wrong now? Forget something stupid?"

"No, no…Just thinking that ve have to hurry things along if ve are going to make it in time…" She trailed off, suddenly becoming very focused on driving. Sadiq didn't like the sound of that. "In time for what?"

Elizabeta grinned sheepishly, "The Valentines dance." Sadiq looked at her confused, "Annnd what does that have ta do with anything?"

"I vant to have all the couples finished by then."

The car grew completely silent, so the next outburst caused Elizabeta to scream and almost swerve off the road.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Elizabeta got the car back in control and yelled, "Vhat the hell Sadiq!"

She chanced a look at him. The Turk had his head in his hands, muttering some things that Elizabeta couldn't understand. When he looked up he turned to glare at her, dark eyes flashing, "Do you realize that's in five weeks right?"

Elizabeta gripped the steering wheel tightly, "Ja."

"That's little over a month."

"I know."

"To set up how many people?"

"Umm…about twenty something?" She said hesitantly, not daring to look up. Sadiq pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Look if you don't want to do this, you can quit. I'll be fine on my own…" Elizabeta trailed off, when Sadiq snapped, "Shut up, and listen to me."

Elizabeta darted her eyes over quickly, only to see Sadiq gazing out the window. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before saying, "I'm already in this far, and I aint backin out now. We, for better or worse, are in this together …now turn here."

Doing as instructed, Elizabeta turned into the driveway belonging to a small white two story house. Already there were four cars in the driveway and as Sadiq and Elizabeta got out, the door to the house flew open.

Light and loud talking poured out into the yard, and people walked out of the door frame and onto the small porch. They were two women who were talking and laughing, one was taller than the other, her gold jewelry catching the light. The shorter one had her hair yanked back in a ponytail and grey sweat pants and a black tank top on. The tall woman ushered three boys out, and Elizabeta recognized Gupta and the Vargas twins.

"Ya, they had lots'a fun, don' worry about a thing Cleo~!" The shorter woman sang, and Elizabeta realized with a start that it was probably Sadiq's mother. Sulie grinned and waved bye as Cleo led her son and step-sons to their car. As he was tromped through the yard, Sadiq passed by the leaving group, fist bumped Gupta and said bye to the Vargas.

"OIY! Sadi, where ya been?" His mom yelled, leaning against the door frame as Sadiq and Elizabeta walked to the door. He shrugged and pointed to Elizabeta, "My damn brothers left me, so I caught a ride."

Elizabeta looked shocked while Sulie just nodded in understanding. If she had said the word _damn, _she'd be in so much trouble right, but things clearly operated differently around here. There was a loud crash from inside the house and Sulie turned around, a sour look on her face, "JOSÉ! For about ta hundredth time, stop jumpin down my stairs!"

At her call, four kids came bounding around the corner, but halted when she shot them an evil look. The tallest girl tried looking guilty and said, "Sorry khala Sulie."

The rest tried looking guilty too. The group had a total of one boy (who must have been José), and two other girls besides the tall one. One had her hair in pigtails, and the other had her's in an up-do. Sulie scoffed, "Uh huh, cause you are all sooooo innocent~."

They all nodded their heads vigorously, but Sulie just rolled her eyes, "Anyway, ya need to be gettin home. It's late an I'm sure Abbas is missin ya, Aisha and Fareiba. Josie…maybe and José no way in hell are they missin ya." She winked as all the kids cried out in irritation. Then, the one girl with the pigtails perked up, "Oooooh! Khalaaa~! Can we please spend da night? Ma' will not be letting us in anyway…"

Josie, Aisha, and José all said similar things about not being able to get into their houses. They crowded around Sulie begging and pleading in mixtures of Spanish, Portuguese, and Arabic.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Sulie cried, finally relenting, she pointed one hand up the stairs and the other to the living room, "Boys upstairs, girls down! No exceptions!"

Cheering and taking off, the girls ran into the living room before they yelled at someone in there to get out. Sulie seemed to remember something after that, and called into the living room, "KIKU! Get yer butt outta my house!"

A second later a very nervous Japanese boy came running out of the living room, followed by Heracles. He glared at Sulie, "Hey, Sadiq gets to have José over, why can't Kiku stay?"

Sulie tossed Kiku his car keys. "No boyfriends or girlfriends can stay over after, eh, midnight." She said in a monotone, shooing Kiku out the door. Heracles blushed madly and hurried upstairs, yelling at José to get out of his room.

Sulie made sure Kiku had gotten out of the driveway without totaling the mailbox, and was on his way safely before she waved bye happily, and with a nod, turned her attention to the guests on her front porch, "Sadi, who might yer friend be? And go check on José."

Sadiq waved at Elizabeta, "Elizabeta ma, ma Elizabeta." He dashed inside and bounded up the stairs, yelling at José to not have gone through anything. Sulie shook her head and looked at Elizabeta, "Sorry bout him, he can be kinda a moron."

Elizabeta giggled, automatically liking Sadiq's mom, she had a kind face, and was clearly very nice, even if she had a few screws loose…

Sulie laughed quietly too, before jerking a thumb inside her house, "Ya need a place ta stay too? I'm practically runnin an inn."

Elizabeta shook her head, "No, but thank you. My parents are expecting me home soon anyvay."

Sulie shrugged, "Suite yourself," She paused, cocking her head towards the living room. Music was coming out and Elizabeta could only catch the 'You don't know you're beautiful!' part. Sulie glared and yelled, "EH! Girls! Shut that trash off!"

She waved bye to Elizabeta and then slammed the door. Elizabeta heard fake screaming as the music increased greatly, before feet came thundering down the steps. She heard Sadiq proclaim he was there to, 'slay the evil machine!' Elizabeta laughed a little before going to her car, and heading home.

She drove down the streets in silence, lost in thought. Once she reached her house, she parked and walked up to the front door. It was locked as usual, and Elizabeta sighed while pulling her keys out. The house was dark and quite as she walked in. The front door slammed shut. The crack echoed throughout the house.

It wasn't like it mattered.

No one was home anyway.

* * *

**_Thirty Five days left..._**

* * *

_So how was it? _

**_Translations: _**

**_Italian_**

_Calmati Feliciano. Io e questo bastardo non parlavano per lungo tempo- **Calm down Feliciano. Me and this bastard were not talking for a long time.**_

_Lovino! Guarda quello che dicono all gente!-_**_ Lovino! Watch what you say to people! _**

_Non preoccuparti fratello. Lui non parla italiano. Guardate lo sguardo stupido sul suo volto. Questa è una prova sufficiente per me.- **Do not worry brother. He does not speak Italian. Look at the stupid look on his face. This is proof enough for me.**_

**_Hungarian_**

_ISTENEM SEGÍTS NEKEM!- **God help me!**_

**_Arabic_**

_khala- **Aunt**_

_Well that was intresting...I hope I did Vash and Lili justice. That's the first time I've written for them. _

_And before I post chapter nine, any guesses as to who Teddie is? Any at all? _

_And yes, I am no fan of One Direction. _

_~Anna_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the reviews, the date is what day it is in the story._

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

_Saturday the 11th, January. _

* * *

For January, it was a very nice day. The sky was a light blue and there were only a few clouds floating across. It wasn't freezing, but it was still cold. One perk of living in the south was its mild-ish winters, but the down side was you got fried in the summer.

Sadiq shifted his weight so he didn't go tumbling off the branch he was laying on. He was currently trying to take a nap in a big maple tree in the local park. Why was he in a tree in the park? Well there were several reasons…

One, he had been up late watching Talladega Nights with José and the girls.

Two, his aunt had come to get Aisha and Fareiba at nine in the morning because she was on her way to work, and decided to go get her daughters early. When she showed up, Sulie had been less than thrilled to be woken up, and had chucked pillows at Sadiq until he left her room. He had tried to apologize to his aunt for his mom, but Abbas just muttered something about how damn lucky they were that Sulie didn't sleep with a gun anymore.

Sadiq didn't blink an eye. It wasn't even a big deal, he was past being shocked by all the stupid things his mom, aunt, and uncle did when they were younger.

Those were the reasons Sadiq was tired. The reason he was taking a nap in the tree was because he had lost his house keys, and both Sulie and Ali were at work. Gupta was at his mom's moving, Heracles was in boonie central with Kiku, and had no cell reception up there. Sadiq could've technically climbed up the side of the house and gone through his window, but the last time he had done that their neighbors had called the police.

Turns out the police don't really believe the sory that you just got locked out and simply climbed through your window, and Sadiq had no intention of getting arrested today.

So now Sadiq had his back pressed against the trunk of a tree, and was wedged in between a fork that the branches made. It was actually pretty comfortable, and he had a great few of the park. There wasn't much, a few swing sets, a small pond, the ice cream place that was still open for some reason, benches, trees, a couple moms and kids, a girl chasing a big white dog…

Sadiq perked up at this. The girl had a blue jacket wrapped around her, light blue ear muffs, jeans, and fluffy white boots. She was frantically running after the dog, whose purple leash was flying behind it. Sadiq settled back against the tree, _'Pure coincidence.' _He thought, wiping the image of the young girl and her big red bows from his mind.

"Teddy! Teddy get back here!"

Sadiq nearly fell out of the tree. "What luck." He mumbled sitting bolt upright as the girl finally tackled Teddy to the ground. Teddy expertly rolled onto her master and began licking her. She giggled, "Silly puppy~! Get off."

The two were splayed out right under Sadiq's tree, but he was so far up they didn't notice. Now that the girl was closer, Sadiq saw she had chocolate brown hair and coffee colored skin. Her face seemed familiar, and he was pretty sure that he had seen her around school before. _'Man she's cute. If only she didn't like Gilbert…' _Sadiq thought leaning over so he could see better.

"Michelle!" Came a cry from behind the girl. Michelle turned and smiled as another kid ran up. He had long ash blonde hair and his glasses were falling down his nose somewhat. Sadiq was sure he had seen this kid and his maple leaf sweatshirt before, but he couldn't remember where. "Hey Matthew! I got her!" Michelle said as Teddy knocked her over again, licking her face happily.

Matthew sighed and tugged on the dog's leash, "Teedy get off." The dog didn't respond and Michelle just looked exasperated. "Matthew for about the hundredth time, it's Teddy not 'Teedy'."

"That's what I said, Teddy." Matthew said as he yanked Teddy off Michelle, and then helped Michelle to her feet. Sadiq remained quiet, his mind was going a hundred miles an hour. He remembered Michelle now.

It all fit. True, she was a sophomore, not a junior, but that was an easy misunderstanding on his and Elizabeta's part. Michelle was the quiet, shy, good-girl type, _and _she had a white dog named Teddy! It was too good to be true. Sadiq smirked to himself, _'Ha! Take that you physco fan-girl! I one up'd ya!' _

He was about to nod back off to sleep, mission now complete, when he heard Michelle sigh, "Come on Mattie, you'd think you'd remember your own dog's name."

Sadiq's eyes flew open. What the hell had she just said?

Matthew just glared at Michelle, while wrapping Teddy's leash around his hand. "Hey, I just spell her name weird! And it's not like she remembers me either." He muttered, but Michelle just shook her head sadly. "You named her, so yeah, it is your doing, and T-E-D-D-I-E is not a weird way to spell 'Teddy'."

'_Oh my god.' _Sadiq's head was swirling with thoughts as he sat up suddenly. He didn't notice the way his weight shifted dangerously to the left. He shifted too much, there was a snap, and the next thing Sadiq knew he was tumbling out of the tree. He landed on the ground, all the breath knocked out of him. The world spun for a few moments, but eventually he sat up.

"Allah dammit, my head…"He moaned rubbing the back of his head, his eyes clamped shut. After a few moments he became aware of curious gazes boring into him, and opening his eyes, Sadiq saw Matthew and Michelle looking at him in shock.

"Um, hi?" Sadiq said stumbling to his feet. Michelle opened and closed her mouth, a perplexed look on her face, "Did you just fall out of that tree?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Shit.

"Um, well you see? I…uh…" Sadiq tried to find a normal answer, "…Bye." He took off running, jumping over a bench in the process. His head was a complete mess and he was just letting his feet take him where they wanted to go. The points that stuck out in his mind were as following;

1) Matthew had a white dog named Teddie

2) He was shy and quiet

3) He was in their year

But…did he like Gilbert?

That was the main thing troubling Sadiq as he raced along a sidewalk. Large houses flew by him, each had their own immaculately groomed yard and several cars parked in the driveway. How the hell he had ended up in the rich part of town, Sadiq would never figure out.

He slowed down as he reached a large white house. It was two stories, had several balconies, a wraparound porch, a sunroom, and a large gate surrounding it. His hands slipped through the gate's bars as he looked into the yard.

Why had he come here?

That was another great question.

Well he was here, might as well pop in for a visit. He wandered off the driveway and into the grass, going over to the brick part of the wall. Sadiq hoisted himself up with one well practiced move and quickly dropped to the other side. Dashing across the yard he went around to the right side of the house where a large trellis stood. Dead rose vines covered the thing, but Sadiq easily scaled it. The last thought Sadiq had has he clambered up to the window sill was, _'Oh god, I hope she isn't changing…' _

Thankful he was right.

Sadiq pushed the unlocked window open and swung up onto the windowsill, his legs hanging inside the room. Music was blaring loudly and Elizabeta didn't notice that someone was in her window. She was too busy sweeping and singing, "OOH EEH OOH AH AAH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG~!" Her eyes were closed while she spun in a circle, white apron flying out in the process. Turing to the window, eyes still closed, she danced in a circle before opening them, only to see Sadiq leaning against the window frame smirking. Elizabeta screamed for her life and threw her broom at him, "I'M SORRY YOU DIED! BUT DON'T HAUNT ME PLEEEAAASEEEE!"

Sadiq, completely confused, watched the broom bounce off the wall and hit the floor. "I aint dead." He said turning his attention back to Elizabeta. She was as pale as a sheet and trembling slightly. "Vell if your aren't dead…vhy the hell are you here?!"

"I had somethin' important to tell ya." Sadiq sad shrugging. Elizabeta processed this for a minute, and then her entire face went red. "How the hell did you get up here?!" She shouted, now trembling with rage. In answer Sadiq just pointed to the ground, "Climbed."

"No shit Sherlock! Now vhat could you possibly vant?" Elizabeta snapped, crossing her arms over her apron. She was in the middle of cleaning the house, and had her junk cloths on; green t-shirt, black sweats, and a pale yellow bandana over her hair. She had also been in the middle of dancing and singing like a moron to a favorite song from her childhood.

Sadiq wiggled his eyebrows. "I found out who 'Teddie' is!" He said, a very pleased smirk on his face. Elizabeta squealed and jumped onto her bed. Grinning she kicked her legs in the air, singing, "Who, who, whooooo~!?"

"Matthew."

"Vhat?" Elizabeta asked, sitting up with a started look on her face, "Are you sure?"

Sadiq nodded his head. "Yeah, I was in the park, sleepin in a tree when-."

"Vhy vere you in a tree?"

"Long story, and I wasn't for very long."

"Vhyyy?"

"I fell out, now anyway-."

"Vhy the hell did you do that?"

"Allah dammit! Let me finish a sentence!"

Elizabeta motioned for him to continue, keeping her mouth shut. "Thank you," Sadiq sighed, "Now _anyway, _as I was tryin to say. I saw Michelle chasin' this dog, an' then Matthew ran up. I found out it was his dog, and the dog is white, and her name is Teddie, spelled just like the letter. So I figured it could be a match. Matthew's quiet and shy, plus he's in our year…"

Elizabeta hummed, placing a hand on her lips and looked off into the distance, "Hmmm, that vould vork, but I don't think either Matthew or Gilbert is gay…"

Sadiq leaned back and sighed, "Yeah, I see what ya mean."

"But! It's not entirely improbable…Roddy said that Gilbert has been in a daze recently, and is, like, doodling the word 'Birdie' on stuff."

Sadiq looked off into space, a frown on his face, "The hell is 'Birdie'?"

Elizabeta shrugged. "Ever since ve vere little Gilbert has really liked birds…like a lot."

"So a term of endearment then?"

Elizabeta nodded, as Sadiq chewed his lower lip while he thought. "Well what do ya think?" He turned his gaze to Elizabeta, and she grew slightly uncomfortable.

"Vell…Gil has never really had a girlfriend…but for as long as I've known him…I mean, maybe…I just…I don't know." She groaned rolling over on her floral print bedspread. "He doesn't _seem _gay, don't you think?" She asked, rubbing her eyes wearily. Sadiq just hummed a response from his spot in the window, "Hmm yeah, but people can be excellent liars."

Elizabeta froze, not sure what he was referring too. _'It could be a number of things'_, She reminded herself as the unwanted memories flashed by. Yelling, crying, flying objects. Elizabeta scrunched her eyes shut to try and block them out. While she was absorbed with her own dilemma, Sadiq was busy trying to make sure he got all his facts straight. He began talking out loud, a habit he had developed a long time ago.

"Matthew has a white dog named Teddie, like the letter. Matthew is shy, quiet, and practically nonexistent like the letter. But have they ever even hung out together…? Hmm…" Sadiq's eyes grew wide. "Hey, hey!" He said waving a hand to get Elizabeta's attention. When she looked up he continued, "Gilbert _did _give Matthew a ride home from detention once." He grinned triumphantly, but Elizabeta scoffed, "That is such a stupid reason for, if he even did, Matthew to like Gil."

Sadiq's smile fell, and he grew quite, fully absorbed in his thoughts. While he wasn't paying attention, Elizabeta's eyes trailed over him. It occurred to her that over the past years he had gotten taller, his shoulders broader. He was a lot more muscular than he had been four years ago; back then he had still been a skinny bean pole. He stole wore his hair short like he had when he was younger, but now he had some light stubble on his chin, and Elizabeta found that slightly attractive.

'_Ok, I have to give the guy some credit. He is fairly good looking…for a moronic, impatient, stupid, brainless asshole.' _Elizabeta scowled and then wondered how much had she changed since eighth grade. Subconsciously, she tucked some of her hair behind her ear, eyes unfocused and hovering near Sadiq's head. When she focused back, she saw Sadiq smirking at her. An evil light dancing in his eyes. "Were ya starin at me?" He asked, a slight purr in his voice. Elizabeta glared at him, cheeks heating despite herself, "No! Vhy the hell vould you say that?"

Sadiq grinned and raised his eyebrows, "You were checkin me out, weren't you?"

"Uh-That's…just…I…don't…." Elizabeta stuttered, face flaming red. Sadiq howled with laughter as she continued to try and form a sentence. Finally giving up Elizabeta yelled, "Shut up!" and then got up to storm over to Sadiq and shove him in the chest. Apparently she pushed too hard.

For the second time that day, Sadiq lost his balance and went tumbling out into the empty space behind him. With a thud, he crashed into the holly bushes beneath the window.

Elizabeta was still standing in her room, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide with shock. After a few moments she jolted into moving and hung out the window. Sadiq was sprawled out in the bushes, a dazed look on his face. "I was up there…and now I'm down here…" He mused, letting his head fall back onto the ground.

"Oh my god! Sadiq are you ok?! I mean I know your head's thick and all, but dear god! Don't die in my bushes!" Elizabeta yelled in a panicked tone, but Sadiq's only response was to groan and give her the finger.

"Shadd'up." He mumbled, letting his hand fall back and cover his eyes. Elizabeta just groaned at the crude gesture and pulled her head back inside. "Vell, vhenever you vant to get out of my yard, feel free to do so." She paused and stuck her head out the window again. Sadiq didn't honestly look like he was moving anytime soon. Elizabeta made an irritated noise before snapping, "And Sadiq, just so you know. I vas only comparing you to vhat I remembered from eight grade."

"And what was the conclusion doctor?" Sadiq asked, mock interest in his voice.

"You are still just as stupid looking now as you vere back then." Elizabeta snapped, slamming her window shut.

* * *

Kiku was typing away at his computer. His eyes kept drifting from the screen to his essay draft to the boy asleep in his lap. Heracles' head was resting heavily in Kiku's lap as he did his homework for Language Arts. It was a persuasive essay about getting more funding for the robotics club at school, and normally Kiku would've been done by now. However he was getting distracted quite often. Heracles twitched in his sleep and muttered something before rolling over to press his face into Kiku's stomach.

Kiku's face went bright red as he heard Heracles sigh. His eyes flicked down to look at the sleeping messy haired boy. He felt a smile tug at his mouth when he brushed some hair out of Heracles' face. The small action woke him up, his green eyes darting up to Kiku's. "Mornin'." He mumbled before closing his eyes again. Kiku just sighed and shook his head, "I hate to inform you, but it's one o'crock."

Heracles just arched his eyebrows, "Aaaaannnnd?"

"Thus quarifying it to be afternoon, not morning…what's so funny?" Kiku asked, slightly concerned that he had said something stupid while Heracles laughed quietly, green eyes glittering. He sat up to move the small table that held Kiku's laptop before placing one hand on the floor next to Kiku's hip. Using that to brace himself, Heracles leaned up towards the smaller boy's face.

"Who cares?" He mumbled, smirking, and brought his other hand up to rest on the back of Kiku's neck, which grew incredibly hot as he stuttered, "I-I guess n-no one…" He leaned down as Heracles leaned up. Their lips were centimeters apart when Kiku's door banged open. Heracles sat up shocked as a voice loudly exclaimed, "Oh you were right Yong Soo~! He _is _cute~!"

There was a girl standing in the door, bobbing happily. "Kikuuuuu~! It's been too long!" She squealed, running across the room to give him a tackle hug. Heracles scooted back a little bit to give them some room, and as he did he got a better look of the girl.

She had long brown hair, except for one bit of bangs that hung down into her eyes. She had on a pink dress with flowers around the hem and flowers pinned in her hair. She was babbling happily to a startled Kiku, who was still red in the face and trying to form a coherent sentence. Heracles was about to ask as to whom this girl was when Yong Soo stuck his head in the door.

His eyebrows shot up as he took in the sight before him, but he kept his large mouth shut for once.

"Mei, quit being useless and help me!" Another voice snapped from the hallway, it was sharper and deeper than Mei's happy chipper voice, but it was still feminine. Another girl stalked past the open door, struggling with suitcases down the hall. She had long hair too, but it was pulled back into a pony tail. Heracles was surprised to see her green (obviously Asian) dress, over loose tan pants. One of those hats that rice farmers wore was hung around her neck and it rested on her back.

Mei sighed and got up, "Sorry Vy~!" She wiggled her fingers in a goodbye to Kiku before skipping out the door. He looked out the door with a dazed expression, still trying to form a sentence. Yong Soo looked at him, and got a wiked grin on his face before bowing, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you guys having sex."

Kiku looked like he was about to explode. "No, Yong Soo…it's not rike…you are so stupid…you…you." He sighed, at a loss for words, when his gaze landed on the katana mounted over his bed and lunged for the sword. Yong Soo realized what he was aiming for and took off running in response.

"I'rr teach you to never make stupid comments ever again!" Kiku yelled, actually mad as he chased the fleeing boy, who was yelling rapidly in Korean. Heracles shook his head smiling, as he rocked back onto his heels, getting up to follow his raging boyfriend.

His socked feet padded down the wood paneled hall quietly, leaving him to hear the loud argument coming from the kitchen. Heracles heard Kiku and Yong Soo's voice, but there was one he didn't recognize, and when he walked into the kitchen he saw why.

A young man was standing near the warring brothers, looking equally mad. His hair fell past his ears in jagged pieces, and he had some of the weirdest eyebrows that Heracles had ever seen. Well…minus Arthur, but his were in a whole other category. A black jacket hung open over a red t-shirt with a black dragon encircling it, and a short darker red tie was over his shirt. He glared at the two arguing, or it was more like Yong Soo pleading as Kiku held him to sword point.

"This is so stupid. You are both being dumb." The boy snapped, crossing his arms and sending Kiku a frozen glare. He didn't pay him any attention as he twisted the sword point closer to Yong Soo's throat. "And what have you rearned Yong Soo?" Kiku snapped, as the Korean gulped.

"Ehahaha, that I shouldn't talk about your sex life?"

Oh god, that was really stupid. Kiku was just about to stab Yong Soo when there was a loud thump followed by, "Aru, really guys? We even have family over…why do you do this to me?" Yao said shaking his head sadly. A tall guy stood behind Yao, his brown hair sticking up in all directions, glasses on his face, and a very amused look in his eyes.

"Anikiiiii! He's going to kill me!" Yong Soo yelled, sweat beading on his brow. For a moment Yao looked blissfully happy before shaking his head, "Kiku! Go show Tai and Kaoru where to put there things."

Kiku slowly lowered his sword before leading the two boys off to their room. Yong Soo sighed and relaxed a little. "Imma go check on the girls~!" He yelled running off. Yao just sighed and rubbed his temples, catching sight of Heracles standing in the corner. Smiling wearily, he waved the younger boy over, "Sorry about all this. Didn't Kiku mention something about our cousins flying in today?"

Heracles thought a moment. "Hmmm, I think he said something about it…" He said trailing off into silence. Yao just shrugged, "That's good, I just wanted to explain why it's been kind of crazy around here lately." He gestured to the messy kitchen and all the suitcases strewn about. Heracles snorted, "Please, you haven't seen 'crazy' until you have spent the weekend with my family…and I mean all of them…"

The younger boy shuddered, thinking about all the yelling, fighting, drinking, dancing, and general trouble that Sadiq's family got into when they were all near each other. Yao looked confused and was about to ask when the phone rang. "I GOT IT!" Mei yelled running into the kitchen, and coming to a sliding halt in front of the phone. "Hellloooo~?" She trilled into the receiver, before furrowing her brow, "Um, yeah he's here…"

She held the phone out for Heracles, "It's some guy for you…you better not be two timing my cousin." Mei said huffing and stomping out of the kitchen. "Hello?" Heracles nervously asked into the phone.

"_Heracles! You useless moron! Answerer your damn phone why don't ya!?" _Sadiq's voice snapped over the line. Heracles glared at the wall, "I don't have any signal up here you idiot. Besides I'm busy."

He heard Sadiq groan, _"Look, I don't even want to know what ya have done to poor Jappy, but I need you home now!" _

Heracles' face flushed, "Why does everyone keep acting like that? We haven't _done _anything!" He paused confused, before continuing carefully, "Why do you want me home?"

"_I don't! I just need your key, cause I locked myself out…and now it's raining…fuuuuuck." _Sadiq moaned, and Heracles could hear the crack of thunder in the background. _"I gotta go, my phone's dying. Just get home soon!" _

And with that the call clicked off. Heracles sighed and hung the phone back up before running a hand through his hair. He wandered back to Kiku's room to get his things and nearly ran into the boy as he was coming out. "Heracrese! Sorry I didn't see you there!" Kiku said stumbling backwards a little bit. Heracles brushed past him and scooped up his backpack from the bed. "I have to go. Sadiq looked himself out again."

Kiku's face fell. "Oh." He said shuffling his feet awkwardly, "I was just thinking you could stay for dinner…" He was blushing and trying to find something to busy himself with. He opted for picking Athena up and hugging her close to his chest. Heracles smiled, that was about the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Mama was going to make stir-fry, and I know you rike that, so I was just thinking you wouldnt mind staying." Kiku said eyes glued to the floor, his hands nervously petting the cat.

"It's not like I want to go. Sadi is just stupid." Heracles said walking over to stand in front of Kiku. He tipped the shorter boy's chin up. "I promise." Heracles then wrapped an arm around Kiku's waist and brought the boy up to him. He leaned down and brought their lips. All the nervous thoughts that had been flitting around Kiku's head disappeared as that ever comforting heat spread throughout his entire body. He took a step forward, trying to close the distance between them when an irritated yowl came from his arms.

They broke away and Kiku looked down to see Athena glaring evilly at them both. Heracles laughed at the expression before he placed a quick kiss on Kiku's forehead. "See you later." And with a wink he left him standing in the door holding a very irate cat while stammering, "S-Sayōnara."

* * *

"Ah, good job mon petite soeur~!" Francis cooed, handing Mimi the whisk. She gladly accepted it and flipped her brown blonde braid over shoulder, "I know."

She finished mixing the batter, and banged the whisk against the side of the bowl to get the last drops off. After she was done, Mimi went to go get the plastic wrap from the pantry. While she was gone, Francis finished the marinade for the pork chops and waited for her to come back so he could put it in the fridge.

He brushed off some flour from his black vest and purple collared shirt. That was one bad thing about wearing dark colors and cooking, stains showed up too easily. It also didn't help that he had black pants on too. Francis had just pulled his blonde hair from its pony tail when Mimi came back with the plastic wrap.

"Here." She said, handing him the box and subconsciously pushing her glass up her nose. Francis ripped off a few sheets of the thin plastic and placed them over the marinade and crepe batter. Placing them both in the fridge he turned to grin at Mimi, "Well, we are all set for dinner. I…'ave somewhere I need to be…can you get it ready without me?" His blue eyes were pleading, and Mimi sighed in defeat, "Fine, fine, just don't do anything extremely foolish."

Francis kissed her on top of her head before darting out of the kitchen, whistling happily to himself. Mimi just looked at the door sadly, wishing that for once her brother would stay home and have dinner with her and their mom for once.

She began cleaning dishes and still was when she heard the front door slam shut, and Francis' car startup. Mimi leaned against the granite countertop to push open the window over the sink. It had stopped raining and the sun was peering out through the clouds. A breeze ruffled the white curtains as it drifted into the kitchen. A few lone birds sang in the bare tree limbs, and that just helped remind Mimi how lonely she really was.

"Mimi~!"

Mimi blinked her dark blue eyes. Had she really heard her name, or were her ears just playing tricks on her?

"Mimiiiii~!"

Yep, that was defiantly her name. Sticking her head out the window Mimi looked down into the bushes, only to be met with a happy green gaze. Her heart sped up immediately.

"Ciao Mimi~!" Marcello sang from his spot under the window. His back was pressed up against the house and he had tipped his head back to look at Mimi. He gave her his brightest smile, showing off his braces.

She had to giggle at this. Marcello always acted like such a ladies man, and he was most of the time, but then other times he could be such a goofball.

"Hello yourself." Mimi said leaning her arms on the windowsill. Marcello's lips twisted down into a small frown, "Mimi, you sound like an old lady."

Her gaze turned cold, "And you look like a ragamuffin."

Marcello just shrugged, "It is what it is." Yet he still smoothed out his dark blue FIFA hoddie, and light grey jeans. He scrambled to his feet and leaned on the outside windowsill while Mimi had the inside one. "Wanna go on an adventure?" He asked, green eyes shining.

"And where would we be going exactly?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing. Marcello winked, "It's a secreeeet~!"

Mimi rolled her eyes and muttered, "You crazy Italians." Marcello just grinned, "I know, we Italians are crazy, but…" He leaned dangerously close to Mimi as he finished, "we are _fantastic _lovers, no~?" He whispered the last bit, his breath tickling the side of Mimi's neck. She smirked and pushed Marcello playfully, "Oui, but we French make even better lovers, and we also destroy people in poker."

Marcello shook his head. "No, miss Mimi, I'm pretty sure it's just you that destroys people in poker…or any other type of card game." He said sadly, and visibly shuddered, remembering a horrible defeat he had faced at the hands of Mimi. That was the last time he had ever played strip poker with her and Peter, who had also lost miserably. Mimi had always denied she was nothing like her mother or older brother, but her ever present eagerness to play strip poker always gave away her true colors.

Mimi looked slightly triumphant, "Why of course! You should expect nothing less from one who lived in ze infamous Monte Carlo." She tucked some of her hair behind her hair behind her ear as Marcello cleared his throat, "Soooo, are you coming or not?"

Placing a manicured finger on her chin, Mimi hummed to herself. She glanced around the empty silent kitchen, and knowing her mother wouldn't be home for a while, she came to her decision. "I suppose…just let me grab my jacket first." Mimi slammed the window in Marcello's face and rushed off into the house to grab her pink trench coat off the back of the couch. She also made sure she looked presentable, which was basically making sure she didn't have any flour on her brown tweed skirt, white button down shirt, knee high pink socks, or the big red bow fastened in her braid. Once she was sure she was flour free, Mimi grabbed her house key before heading out the backdoor in the kitchen.

When Mimi was sure the house was locked up, she looked around for Marcello, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Marcello?" She asked walking around the side of the house. The street came into view, the big oaks that shaded it in the summer now bare and strangely brown. Standing on the curb was Marcello and he was hanging onto a green bike. Mimi raised an eyebrow, "And where are we going again?"

Marcello just flashed her his famous grin while straddling the bike, and gesturing to the basket on the back, "Your chariot awaits you m'lady."

Mimi grinned and sat down gently, trying not to topple them over, as Marcello began pedaling down the sidewalk. They bumped up and over the sidewalk for a while in silence, mostly because Mimi was concentrating on not falling off as they went. She hadn't ridden like this since they were a lot younger, and she sometimes had to grip Marcello's waist if he went around a corner to sharply. After a particularly sharp curve, and almost falling over, Mimi laughed a little and asked, "What brings you in zis direction anyway?"

Marcello, who had been laughing moments ago, grew uncharacteristically silent. "I'm at my mother's." He finally said, keeping his head trained forward. Mimi sighed, "Are she and Lovino fighting again?"

Marcello just nodded. "And where is Feliciano?" Mimi asked her voice laced with concern.

He shrugged, "Last I checked he was in his room, hiding under the covers and listening to his music really loudly."

They both sighed in unison, and Mimi looked up at Marcello, "Does she know you left?"

He shook his head, "No, I just climbed out my window. There are some perks to living on the first story of an apartment complex after all…but it's not like she'll care, or notice. She doesn't give a shit what happens to us."

"What did she do zis time?" Mimi asked rubbing her temples, detecting the malicious tone in Marcello's voice. He usually only talked about his mother this way when he was mad at her.

"Existed." He snapped, turning down a steep hill. Mimi huffed in agitation, and tried a different route. "Well what are she and Lovino fighting about now?"

They were coasting down the hill, and Marcello was standing up on the pedals, just letting gravity do all the work. The cold wind whipped around them and made Marcello's hair fly, it also nearly carried his words off, but Mimi managed to catch them.

"It started off with school, and Lovino failing, but then it turned back towards college. You see, Lovino doesn't know what he wants to do, so it makes my mother mad." He said taking the chance to remove his hand from the handle bars to push the bangs out of his face. Mimi scrunched her brow up, "Isn't he the same age as Feli?"

Marcello nodded, jerking the bike down a street Mimi recognized. "So why isn't she jumping down his throat as well?" She asked, gripping the back of Marcello's jacket as he swerved around a car.

"Well the main thing is Feliciano is actually good at _something_. She figures he can actually get into a school on scholarships, and he's a hard worker when he focuses. And what does Lovino do? He gets detention." Marcello shrugged, "So mom said he'd never amount to anything unless he pulls his head out of his butt and actually gets busy with schoolwork for once."

"Isn't zat a bit 'arsh? And why pressure zem both so much, zey are only fifteen, about to turn sixteen. I mean, Francis just decided he was going to a culinary school. So why bother zem now?" Mimi asked as they passed an increasing number of houses. They were now closer into the suburban part of town, because the houses were closer together but they still had a nice amount of yard space in between them. The majority of their classmates lived here rather than out of town like Marcello's mom and Mimi did, but they didn't live all the way up into the mountains like others.

"As I always say, perché lei è una cagna pazzo!" Marcello sang, turning onto the familiar gravel driveway. Mimi hopped off as soon as she could, rubbing her slightly sore backside. The bike clattered to the ground when Marcello got off and ran up to the front door of the small English cottage like house. There was ivy covering half of it and what you could see of the bricks was that they were very dark and randomly colored. The roof sloped to the right a lot and a single chimney was releasing smoke into the air.

Marcello didn't even knock, he just busted in, Mimi hot on his heels. "Ciao Miss Kirland~!" Was the only reply that the woman vacuuming the floor got as the intruders raced upstairs. She looked up in shock, long ash blonde hair swishing, "What the? Mimi, Marcello?"

The two kids ignored her and ran down the hall, crashing into the room at the end. "On your feet agent!" Marcello yelled, freaking out the boy lounged on the bed doing homework. He rolled off the bed with a shriek and hit the floor. "What the bloody hell! Arthur you big bully what do you want now?" Peter snapped glaring up at whoever had just burst into his room. His scowl changed into a grin when he recognized who it was. He scrambled to his feet and jumped to attention on Marcello's left calling, "I'm agent Kirkland with MI6!"

"Mimi Bonnefoy, French intelligence!"

"And Marcello the Mafioso ~!" He was standing with Mimi on his right and Peter on his left, both holding up finger guns. Marcello grinned, "And together we will find out all the secrets this town has to offer~!"

* * *

_**Thirty four days left…**_

* * *

_Review please~!_

_No major translations this time..._

**_Characters: _**

**_Michelle- _**_Seychelles_

**_Mei- _**_Taiwan_

**_Vy- _**_Vietnam _

**_Kaoru- _**_Hong Kong_

**_Tai- _**_Thailand_

**_Mimi-_**_ Monaco_

**_Peter- _**_Sealand~!_

**_Mrs. Kirkland (Rachel)- _**_Britannia_

_Well that was a lot of new people. The younger kids (Peter, Mimi, and Marcello) are like a 'Scooby Doo Mystery Gang' type thing, but more like spies. Basically they are like the annoying little sibings that go through all your stuff, and Sadiq and Elizabeta are going to have to deal with them poking their noses into their 'top secret operation'. _

_Oh how much fun they will all have. :) _

_Tsk, tsk, I'm dissapointed that no one could guess who Teddie was. Although it was kind of obvious..._

_Regardless, hope you enjoyed. _

_~Anna_

_And for those who care, Teddie is a Great Pyrenees._


	10. Chapter 10

_Normally I would thank you for reviews, but there arent any for last chapter..._

_Alright enjoy~!_

* * *

_Sunday the 12__th__, January._

* * *

"Okay, try saying that ten times fast."

"Tikki Tikki Tembo-no Sa Rembo-chari Rari-."

"Its 'Bari'."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Ok, Josie, I know ya are usually right, but this time, you are waaaaay off."

Josie tipped her head back to look at José upside down. "No, I remember this from some argument me and Toni got into. It's Tikki Tikki Tembo-no Sa Rembo-chari Bari Ruchi-pip Peri Pembo." She stated matter-of-factly, "Do I need to get out the iPhone?"

"An iPhone is like a penis-." José began reciting before Josie shrieked, "No! Don't start that~!" She busted into a fit of giggles and José followed suit.

The two of them were sprawled behind some bushes out in Josie's yard, laying in opposite directions, only the tops of their heads touching. Both were enjoying the nice day, despite the fact that José wasn't supposed to be there and that Josie was actually wearing a dress. She had been overjoyed when José showed up earlier, and hanging out with him had relived some of her pint up stress from earlier in the morning.

Their laughter faded into silence and only the sound of the occasional bird could be heard. What shattered the silence was a loud slam from the house. Sitting up on her elbows, Josie looked through the bushes to see a college prep book go flying out of the upstairs window.

"Sounds like Toni hit the wall again…" She mused, lying back down.

"He held out pretty long this time." José said, shifting so she had enough room. "Your parents left, like what… twenty minutes ago? New personal record."

When Josie didn't respond, he nudged her shoulder, "Eh, tell me which book it is this time?" She rubbed her eyes wearily, "I think it's the law school one."

José whistled, "Man, he must be mad. Wont your dad start shooting lasers at him for doing that?"

"Not like they're ever here. They'll never know." Josie said, and then grumbled, "They never notice anything…Hell I could marry a giraffe and they'd never know."

Sighing, José intertwined his fingers with her's. "Ok then, now let's try to think of happy things. Like the first day we met, do you remember that?"

"How could I forget that?" Josie said, smiling at the thought while José snickered, "Yeah, I get lost an' walk into this random ballet studio for directions, and BAM! There is this lil'ballerina, cryin up a storm. So I asks her, 'What's wrong chica?', and she responds…"

" 'Get lost you ass hat!' " They both call out gleefully, dissolving into more giggling.

"An' then I say, 'Geeze what is your problem? I just asked why you were cryin'." He paused as Josie snapped, "José, this is nice and all, but just listen to me for a minute!"

He continued anyway, "She asks why would I care, and I tell her that I help all damsels in distress. After getting punched, she then tells me this heartbreaking story about her parents."

"José be qui-."

"Apparently they were makin her do ballet, so she could get into this good college when she grew up, but she didn't like it anymore."

"Please shut up for a min-."

"So I asked her why she was still dancing if she hated it, and the crazy thing was that she thought no one would be her friend if she stopped. So I told her I'd be her friend." José turned to look Josie, "An' ya know what?"

"What?" She finally sighed in defeat.

"We've been friends ever since~!"

Josie smiled somewhat, "Nice story, but this isn't about me. I'm worried about Antonio this time…"

José swore, "And there goes my great story. Okay, so what's up with Mr. Perfect now?"

Josie sighed and rolled up into a sitting position, "He's overly stressed out about college. I know, I know, what senior isn't? But he's been acting weird lately…well weirder, and I'm really starting to worry about him. José if I tell you this, you can't ever tell anyone got it?"

She looked at the boy on the ground and once he nodded she went on, "Did you know Antonio used to want to be a musician?"

José kept silent, but shook his head to let her know he was listening. "Well he really, _really_, did, but when he told papa, well, he told Toni that it was stupid and that he wasn't even that good at it. After that Toni just let papa tell him what he was going to do with his life, and that's why he's going to law school."

This didn't surprise José at all. He knew their dad was kind of a control freak, and honestly the idea of Antonio being a lawyer was ridiculous. He couldn't argue to save his life.

"At first when he told Toni he was going to go to law school, he seemed happy about it, but I knew different. He would still practice playing the guitar every time our parents weren't home, and he got really good, but the other day…" Josie sighed and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Toni went behind our parents' backs and applied to the local arts college at the beginning of the year, but the other day I found his guitar in the attic. I think he's finally resigned himself to his fate."

José sat up and tried to get Josie to look at him, "I know you're worried about him, but what can you do? Get rid of your parents…Heeeeey, that _could _work~!"

She snorted and thumped him on the shoulder, "Idiota. We aren't killin my parents."

He grinned and began shaking his head, "No, no, no, not kill, but we could get them deported." Josie began laughing and José went on in a sincere voice, "No really! Tell the immigration officers that they have chickens and marijuana, and the, umm…swine flu? Yeah! That would be a one way ticket to Mexico!"

"Lo siento señor, pero, yo no hablo inglés!" Josie yelped waving her arms in the air.

"God damn wet back, go-o home-o!" José yelled in a redneck voice, jumping to his feet while Josie scrambled up. She gave him the finger before taking off running. They tore through the rhododendron bushes and into the Carriedo's large open backyard. José was catching up to Josie and by a complete accident she tripped over her own feet and he went crashing into her, sending both of them falling over.

Gasping for breath and laughing, the two lay side by side looking up at the sky. Josie turned to grin at the boy next to her and held up her fist. "Friends forever?" She asked, coking an eyebrow while José held up his fist, and brought his knuckles to her own. "Forever and always."

* * *

The Hole in the Wall was the only locally run pet shop in North Creek, and while it wasn't huge like PetSmart, it had better variety. It was one of the small shops on the town's square, and even though it had more exotic pets than a zoo, it didn't really hold much interest for the teenagers in town.

Unless of course, you lived in the county district way up in the mountains and your foreign cousins were visiting. Then it was a very interesting place to be.

Mei had squealed at a near ultrasonic pitch when she saw the kittens sleeping in the window and had grabbed a protesting Vy to drag them both inside, leaving the boys on the street corner, confused beyond belief.

The bells above the door tinged when the two girls walked in, Mei getting more excited by the minute. "Ooh! Vy! Look at the birdies~!" She cooed running over to the cages where the colorful parakeets where sitting and chirping.

"Idiot, don't stick your fingers in." Vy snapped when the door dinged opened announcing the entrance of Yong Soo and Kiku. She rolled her eyes at them and jerked her thumb at Mei, "Someone stop her before she gets hurt."

Mei, despite Vy's warning, had all her fingers linked through one of the cage's bars and was giggling at a rather large and crossing looking Macaw. Before it could snap at her, Yong Soo went over and poked her side. She yelped and yanked her fingers out of the cage so she could smack him upside the head, "Ass!"

He glared at her and rubbed his face, "Baegchi."

With the crisis averted, the four spilt up and went about exploring the pet shop. Even though it was rather small, it had a bunch of intresting animals, including chameleons which Yong Soo was now looking at. Kiku was just giving things a pacing glance, as he already had a pet, but stopped when he got to the cat aisle.

He was thinking about getting something for Athena and stepped into the aisle when he almost tripped over someoe sprawled out in it. Kiku caught himself on a shelf before he fell and glared down at the figure asleep in the middle of the floor. His expression went from an angry one to one of complete surprise.

Kiku clapped a hand over his mouth so he didn't start laughing right then and there and draw the attention of his nosey cousins. Instead he knelt down and shook the boy's shoulder. "Hera, is this rearry the place to take a nap?" He asked with a bemused smirk as green eyes flickered open.

"Kiku…?" Heracles mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He stretched his arms over his head and let out a huge yawn, "Wait…what are you doing here?"

"Can't you hear?" He asked nodding down the aisle to where Mei was gabbing happily to a small kitten she had in her hands. Heracles arched his eyebrows and shook his head once, "Ah, that explains so much."

"It rearry does." Kiku said as Vy stalked past with a corn snake wrapped around her neck. It flicked its tongue out at Mei who shrieked and used the cat to cover her face. Kiku watched all this with silent interest before sighing, "Someone shourd probabry go stop them."

Heracles smiled, "Why? Worried about getting thrown out? No need to fret, 'cause you have a store employ's permission to play with the animals."

"You work here?" Kiku asked in disbelief, and deciding that they'd probably be talking for a while, he sat down on the other side of the aisle. Heracles nodded and hooked a thumb under his red vest, "Yeah, I don't wear this 'cause I want to."

"Well true, but I thought you worked at the Medievar fair thing with Sadiq." Kiku said coking his head to the side. Chuckling, Heracles rolled his eyes, "No, but practically everyone else does. Sulie offered me a job but I said no."

"Why? From the way Sadi acts he makes a rot of cash."

"I dunno, I guess I didn't want to be surrounded by assholes all day?" Heracles said with a shrug, looking over his shoulder at Yong Soo as he ran by screaming, a chameleon sitting on his shoulder. Kiku didn't even give him a passing glance, but he did mutter something in Japanese before looking up at Heracles, "They aren't bad arr the time ya'know?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "Could have fooled me."

"No rearry! Can't you cut Sulie a break? She tries so hard to make everything work perfectry for all of you." Kiku said with sincerity even though Heracles was laughing quietly, "How did you become an expert on my not mother?"

Kiku pursed his lips, "I've been friends with Sadiq for a whire, and have been over to the house a rot, but I'm not sure, excerrent atmosphere reading skills?" He sighed and began fiddling with a feathery cat toy, "I know you don't berieve it but she rearry does love you, Sulie I mean."

With a nervous glance up he saw Heracles had wrinkled his nose in disbelief, "What makes you say that?"

"Well…she did come rescue you from an orphanage."

"The whole reason I was in that mess was her fault in the first place!" Heracles snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He glared at a container of cat-nip mice and ground out, "The fact that she adopted me doesn't prove anything, besides she was responsible for mom's…" He trailed off and his gaze softened a little bit, mostly due to the fact that he was on the brink of tears.

If it hadn't been for what he had almost said, Kiku might've scooted across the space to give him a hug, but instead he had his mouth hanging open in shock, "You seriousry did not almost brame Sulie for your mother's death, right?"

Heracles shrugged and quickly turned to look at the ceiling, "…maybe…"

"Hera…"

"But if you think about it, it kinda is her fault. I mean my mom died like two years after Sulie showed up…"

"Hera."

"…with her son tagging along, claiming that my father was his dad. What did that accomplish? Of course my dad would deny _that, _and all it did was get my parents fighting!"

"Heracres."

"And then mom got cancer so dad divorced her and disappeared…and well you know the rest, but if Sulie had just stayed in freaking Istanbul to raise stupid Sadiq by herself or, hell if she had been more responsible then maybe-."

"Heracres! That is enough!"

He stopped mid rant and turned to look at Kiku who was glaring at him. Heracles was surprised that he could look so murderous, and shrank back instantly.

"Rook, I don't disagree with you. As much as I love Sulie, she was very irresponsibre, but as they say; it takes two to tango. Your father is at fault as much as she is, actually even more so. Didn't he not tell her he was married?"

"…yeah…"

"So there. You need to carm down and think about things rationarry, yes it wasn't the most ideal childhood, but it did gain you siblings." Kiku said with a grin.

Heracles gave a shy smile and tucked some hair behind his ear, "I guess. Man you are really optimistic."

Kiku shrugged and dropped his gaze to the floor, "Eh, it comes in handy when you live in a foster home."

'_That's right…' _Heracles thought suddenly snapping his mouth shut. He kept forgetting that the people Kiku lived with weren't his real parents, nor were they Yong Soo's. They were Yao's, the other two had been more or less adopted, and all their 'cousins' weren't really that related either. They just said that to make things seem more normal.

Now Heracles felt like a huge jerk for complaining about his life when Kiku's was equally as hard or even more so. "Um, sorry about all the whining…I just…" He stuttered out, trying to hide his embracement. Kiku smiled, "It's okay don-."

"O mai gas! Kamelle-on nae sog-os-e! KAMELLE-ON NAE SOG-OS-E!" Yong Soo yelled at the top of his lungs as he raced past, flailing his arms over his head. Heracles heard a crash and more frantic yelling from Yong Soo, before Vy rushed over and started cursing in Vietnamese. He turned to look at Kiku, "What…the hell?"

Kiku opened and closed his mouth like a fish before stammering, "I-I think he said he has a chameleon in his underwear…"

* * *

"Hey big sis, a decade is ten years right?"

Natalia looked in her vanity's mirror to glare at the girl lounged on her bed, "I told you to stop calling me that, and yes it is. Why?"

Aisha didn't answer and instead kept surfing the web on Natalia's laptop. She was laying on her stomach, kicking her legs in the air lazily and sucking on another lollypop from Natalia's hidden candy stash that the younger girl had somehow found.

She looked up after a moment and her eyes went wide before she broke out into a huge grin, "Ah, you look real pretty!"

Giving her reflection another glance, Natalia smiled a little at the way her ice blonde hair was lying flat, no frizz whatsoever. She a light brush of blue eye shadow on and some mascara, along with a hint of pink lip-gloss over her full lips. She did look good, but keeping in time with her expressionless personality she just shrugged, "Eh, if you say so…"

Aisha rolled her eyes but went back to the internet, sticking her tongue out as she concentrated. Natalia couldn't help but smirk at the action. Aisha had been doing that as long as she could remember. "So what are you doing exactly?" Natalia asked, getting up to go look through her closet.

A groan followed by, "Fuckin' damn assed school fuckin' project."

Natalia rolled her eyes, okay how many expletives were in that sentence?

Three?

Four?

She flipped through her clothes. Normally she would have settled for skinny jeans, an indigo cardigan and a white collared shirt, but that was what she usually wore to school and tonight was kind of special.

Today was Alfred and her's one year anniversary and they were going out to dinner so she wanted to wear something nice.

Her hands paused on a knee length purple dress, it's skirt full like a classic Disney princess'. While she was pondering over what to wear with it, a hand brushed across her arm. "Mmm, do'ya have to go? Can't you stay here?" Aisha murmured, resting her chin on Natalia's shoulder.

"No I cannot. He's my boyfriend, I'm not going to stand him up for a silly sophomore girl." She snapped, shaking Aisha off and taking the dress off its hanger. Aisha reached out and let the fabric brush past her fingers, "Yeah, but I'm not jus'any silly sophomore girl."

Natalia ignored her and went into the bathroom she shared with Katyusha, closing and locking the door behind her. She quickly twisted out of her bathrobe and tank top, and then unzipped and slid the silky material of the dress over her head. It fit her as well as last time she had it on, and she did a few twirls to check her reflection. Once Natalia was satisfied with how she looked she strutted out of the bathroom.

In her absence Aisha had gone back to the laptop and was furiously scribbling notes onto a scarp sheet of paper. She hadn't noticed that Natalia had come back yet until the blonde cleared her throat a bit impatiently. Aisha's head snapped up and she just stared in silence for a minute a smile tugging up the corners of her face.

"Well?" Natalia asked doing another spin, skirt flying out around her. When she came to a stop she cocked an eyebrow at Aisha. The younger girl coughed into her fist once, face just a little red, "Ya look beautiful."

Natalia nodded, and spun around so her back was to Aisha. "Zip me up?" She asked, pulling her long hair out of the way and glancing over her shoulder to see if Aisha would comply.

Aisha got up slowly and padded over to Natalia. She placed one of her hands on the small of Natalia's back and gripped the dress' fabric while using the other one to tug the zipper up. When the zipper was halfway up Aisha's hands flitted up to the top of the dress so she could pull the zipper up the last few inches.

"There." She said, her hands trailing up the bare skin exposed by the dress' neckline, "Perfect." They came to rest on Natalia's arms and Aisha leaned over to rest her chin on her shoulder. "Do'ya have to go?" She asked again, looking at their reflection in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

They were a strange pair, the two of them.

A princess and a pauper, both were from completely different ends of the spectrum, girly and tomboy-ish. Aisha realized with a sinking and queasy feeling in her stomach that she could pass as a guy when she stood this close to Natalia.

Natalia's eyes narrowed, "I already told you my answer. Why do you care so much?"

Aisha shrugged and shifted her arms so she was kind of hugging Natalia from behind. "I dunno, I'll miss you?" She mumbled into Natalia's hair, twitching her nose when she got tickled. Natalia's eyes narrowed even more and she placed her hands on top of Aisha's before roughly yanking them off her.

"Aisha I thought I told you to knock this off?" She hissed when the brunette snaked her arms around her middle.

"Mmm you did…"

"Then what are you doing?"

"…I dunno."

Natalia's eye twitched as she squirmed out of the hug, "Aisha, I am fine with being your friend, but you must get it through your head…" She whirled on her heels and placed her hands on her hips, "I. Do. Not. Like. You! At least not _that _way, got it?"

Aisha only blinked in response before shrugging, "Eh, can't blame a girl for tryin'." And then without another word, she went to go pack up her stuff. Natalia's eye twitched again as she sat down on her stool in a huff. She began yanking her hair up into a ponytail while the Iraqi hummed some tune to herself that sounded suspiciously like Hound Dog.

It wasn't exactly a secret that the fifteen year old had a crush on Natalia. It hadn't taken her long to figure it out, but in the end she hadn't ditched Aisha.

Why? Because honestly Aisha was one of her closest friends and Natalia wasn't about to wreck their friendship just because of a slight emotional hang up. Besides it was completely one sided, it couldn't do any harm.

Natalia was fumbling with the clasp on her necklace when Aisha snorted and walked over to her. "Need some help princess?" She asked taking the clasp from Natalia's fingers and doing it herself. Her fingertips brushed against Natalia's skin as she smoothed the chain out, "There~! Fantastic!"

It hadn't meant to be a flirtatious touch, just one of pure accident, Aisha hadn't even noticed and had gone to get her backpack and athletic bag, still humming Hound Dog to herself. But Natalia had noticed and that one accidental touch had sent sparks shooting down her spine and an evil, _evil, _blush to spread across her face.

"Hey, Nat, I gotta get home 'fore it gets dark. Ma locked me out last time." Aisha said with a frown, readjusting her beret on her head. Natalia nodded, but it was slightly robotic, "Yeah…sure." She staggered to her feet and into her inky black boots before she grabbed her keys and followed Aisha's heavy footsteps down the stairs.

It _was_ all one sided…_right?_

* * *

_**Thirty three days left...**_

* * *

_Please, oh please read and review~! I love to hear if my story is being enjoyed at all. _

_Okay, long author note now..._

_I understand that some of the pairings in this story don't make any sence. For example, BelarusXIraq. Those two countries have alomst no relations with each other unlike the rest of the Hetalia crew. _

_But, I'm not shipping them as countries._

_For the purpose of this story, everyone is a human, so it's not BelarusXIraq, but Natalia and Aisha, two slightly deranged young ladies. _

_In other stories if I use Aisha and she actually is Iraq, chances are that she wont be intrested in Belarus. Just thought I should clear somethings up so you arent confused later._

_Also I have gone back to school TT_TT Life sucks._

_Anyway, I have decided to update regularly on Fridays from now on until this story ends. I didn't this Friday becase that is when my school started and it has been storming for the past three days. I didn't really feel like getting electrocuted any time soon. _

_One last thing, would anyone be intrested in a Spamano fic with Fem!Romano? _

_Thoughts are appreciated._

_You win a prize for putting up with my drivel._

_~Anna_

_P.s. And yes, Yong Soo really is yelling, "Chameleon in my underwear!" _


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the reviews, and yes they did get the por reptile out._

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

_Monday the 13th, January_

* * *

Tino skipped down the sidewalk towards the school. He was in a sunny mood, despite the fact that it was a Monday, the most hated day for all stud-…everyone.

His attitude was most likely due to the fact that he had missed the first week of school and instead had been skiing in the Scandinavian mountain range. Ditching school is always a fun time, still, that twinge of nervousness in his stomach told Tino otherwise. Everyone by now would have had a chance meet up with friends and make new ones in class.

And now, Tino would be the odd man out.

'_At least this isn't me first day',_ He reminded himself as he tugged the doors to the school open. Kids were grouped up accordingly; the 'popular kids', the social outcasts, and lastly all the people scrambling to finish Coach Michaels' homework. In this small of a high school, that was the only major divisions.

Tino stuffed his hands in the pockets of his white cargo pants, and looked around the hall, trying to locate his friends. Turing the corner he still didn't see or even hear them, which was a hard thing to come across.

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIINOOOOOOOOOOOO OO~!"

Ah, there they were.

Tino barely had time to register what was going on when a strong force slammed into him. "Where were you?! I thought you died! Oh god what would've happened then?! I'd be stuck with this cold loser forever. Don't leave me ever again!" The taller boy wailed, nearly coating Tino's blue tie-dyed shirt and light blue vest with the coffee in his hand.

"Matthias, get off me." He gasped, worming out of the stronger boy's grip. Matthias let go and grinned his trade mark smile while he winked at Tino, "Good to have ya back lil'buddie."

Lukas wasn't far behind the already hyper Matthias, who in retrospect should not have been drinking coffee. He just nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement as he came to stand next to them. Lukas' purple eyes darted over to Matthias, giving him a disapproving look as he began jumping up and down, yelling excitedly, "Tino! Tino! Tino! Tino~! Guess what~! Apparently we are getting a foreign exchange student! Isn't that boss?! I hear she's from Sweden!"

Lukas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "We don't even know that for a fact, it's just your assumption that it's a she."

Matthias wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Lukas, "Ah come'n Lucky~! If the kid's from Sweden it _has _to be a girl, it would be too cruel otherwise, besides you know what they say about Swedish girls~." Matthias then elbowed Lukas, but the shorter only rolled his eyes and muttered, "Sexist pig."

"Anything else interesting happen while I was gone?" Tino asked, setting his bag against the wall and turning to look at his two friends. Matthias began twirling his finger in the air. "Hmm, well The Bad Touch Trio have started up the Junior Senior wars, those terrorist kids were fightin again, apparently the Greek one is gay, my dog ate my shoe, and Lucky here actually laughed~!" He finished happily, ruffling Lukas' hair. He didn't even flinch when he turned to calmly punch Matthias in the gut. Tino arched his eyebrows, "Lukas…actually laughed?"

"That one was a lie." Matthias gasped, doubled over in pain, but he still managed to stick his tongue out, "But the rest of that stuff really happened! No joke this time. Oh yeah, Coach Michaels said you were doomed cause you missed an essay."

Tino's mouth hung open in shock, "You're kidding. Why? It was only the first week back, but what…I mean…what was it even on?!"

"I think it had something to do with the reformation…? But it was a DBQ so you don't need to worry." Matthias said before chugging the last of his coffee.

"Are you blind or just stupid? It was a change over time essay about migrations in Europe before the nineteenth century." Lukas snapped while he brushed the bangs out of his face. Matthias spewed out the rest of his coffee. Coughing he gasped, "Then what the fuck was I writing about?!" In answer, Lukas just shrugged, "Again the eternal question: Blind or stupid?"

Matthias began wiping the coffee off him, grumbling, "So while we were all suffering, what were you doing you lucky little school skipping bastard?"

"Freezing my ass off 'visiting family' in Finland." Tino said putting air quotes around 'visiting family'. Matthias whistled, "Yeah, yeah, we all know what you were really doing, just don't let Coach find out, he'd never excuse you."

Tino was about to say that yes he did know when he was interrupted by the sound of frantic footsteps approaching. They saw their principle ran up the stairs and then head over to the group. Lukas nodded towards the breathless man, "Good morning Mr. Miller, what can we do for you?"

"Tino…I need Tino right now." Mr. Miller said, making the boy in question's eyes go wide. "Eh? M-me, what did I…Matthias did it!" Tino yelled pointing an accusing finger at Matthias, who backed up, sputtering, "Nuh uh! I never egged your house, it was uh…GILBERT! Yeah him!"

Mr. Miller waved his hand at Matthias, "Oh please, I knew you did that, and thanks for confessing, but that's not important right now. Tino, you speak Swedish right?" Tino looked at the floor, slightly nervous, "Well sort of…"

That was apparently the answer their principal wanted. "Good enough." He said, grabbing Tino by the wrist and dragging him towards the staircase. Tino only had time to turn and grab his backpack before being whisked off.

"Wait, where are we going?" He asked as he was drug down to the second floor. Mr. Miller sighed while they rounded the corner to go down to the first floor, "The Swedish foreign exchange student arrived, and no one informed that they didn't speak any English. So would you mind acting as translator?" He shot a pointed look at the boy he was dragging down the last flight of stairs, and Tino realized he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

He wasn't looking forward to talking to someone he didn't know. On the other hand, if Matthias' information could be trusted, then Tino would have a very hot girl all to himself. A blonde haired, blue eyed, beauty with lots of curves and no choice but to talk and spend time with Tino. _'Hey that doesn't sound too bad…Matthias will be so jealous.' _Tino thought, smirking to himself as Mr. Miller lead him to the front office.

Inside the small space it was a flurry of activity as administrators rushed around the lost looking person in the middle of the room. With a start, Tino realized that that was probably the exchange student. _'Well…they do have blonde hair and blue eyes…' _He thought weekly as he was drug towards the office.

After the hair and eye color, Tino's version and the real life version of the exchange student veered off in very different directions. For starters, _she_ was a he, and secondly, he was the most terrifying person that Tino had ever seen.

Occasionally someone would go up and began to ask him something, but running his hand down his yellow scarf the boy would snap something at the person and give them this evil glare. Digging his heels into the floor, Tino had to be literally drug into the officer.

"Tino this is Berwald Oxent- Oxenster…the exchange student." Mr. Miller called, gesturing to the blue argyle sweater clad boy.

"Jag är ledsen, men jag inte talar engelska." Berwald snapped, turning to face the new arrivals, and Tino saw he had several piercings in his right ear. _'Holy Martin Luther is he scary!' _Tino thought backing up slightly, but Mr. Miller's grip on his wrist stopped him from running out the door.

"Fantastic, you've been saying that all morning. What did he say?" Mr. Miller turned to the frightened boy, "Tino?"

"Um, uh, h-he said 'I'm sorry, but I don't speak English'." Tino stammered, still trying to back out of the room. Mr. Miller nodded his head, "Great, now tell him that you speak Swedish and are to show him around."

Tino nearly let out a strangled scream, but he managed to keep it in, and instead squeaked out, "How am I going to show him around! What if we have different schedules?!"

Mr. Miller waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it, we can make sure you two have the same classes."

"Perkele." Tino muttered, gaining a slight look of recognition from Berwald. Mr. Miller raised an eyebrow questionably and asked, "Excuse me?"

"It's nothing." Tino blurted out, and began grumbling in defeat as he walked up to Berwald. With a sigh, he stuck his hand out, "Hello, I'm Tino. Nice to meet you Berwald."

Berwald sighed heavily, ran a hand through his hair and snapped, "Jag är ledsen, men jag inte talar engelska."

"Ja jag vet du inte, men jag talar svenska." Tino said, and he was surprised how easily it had rolled off his tongue. He hadn't spoken Swedish in years, and had been slightly afraid that he wouldn't remember any. Apparently his subconscious remembered something of the language.

Berwald light up immediately and asked in Swedish, "Really? Finally someone I can talk to."

"Um, yeah, sorry about this whole mess…" Tino waved at all the adults running around, and talking frantically, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

When Berwald nodded, he continued, "Why did you come to an American school when you don't speak any English?"

Berwald shrugged, "Didn't really think about it."

"Okay then…wellp. I'm going to go get our schedules, you just…stay put." Tino turned to go to the front desk, and as he walked away he heard Berwald call in a nervous tone, "You're commin' back, right?"

Tino nodded as he leaned on the counter, smiling at the secretary he said, "Mornin' Miss Sally, me and Berwald need our schedules please~!"

"Of course Tino, just give me a minute. Boy, it sure is lucky that you still go to this school," The older woman threw her hands up in the air, "Lord knows where we'd be if you'd already graduated." She pulled two sheets of paper from a filing cabinet near her desk, and handed them to Tino. "Here you go sweet. You two have a good day, ya'hear?"

"Yes ma'am." He said beckoning Berwald over as he left the office. The taller boy hurriedly followed Tino out the door and into the bustling hallway. Kids were running every which way, yelling and shoving each other along.

"Damn," Tino muttered, getting shoved around, "Buses must have gotten here." He automatically looked to Berwald, excepting him to respond in some way or at least acknowledge that he had heard.

All he did was give him a confused look.

"Oops sorry, I forgot. Anyway I was just saying how it looks like the buses just came in." Tino said in Swedish as he struggled to find a path between all the incoming kids. Berwald looked around to take in the scene, "Mmm, looks like it." A few of the kids shot him quizzical looks, but they never lasted long.

After a few seconds the person would rush past, either going to get breakfast or head off to their locker before the bell rang. Looking over at Tino, Berwald noticed the trouble he was having in moving through the crowd. In one quick movement he stepped in front of him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards the stairs.

"W-what the, Berwald, w-what are you doing?!" Tino stammered as he was pulled behind the taller boy.

"Goin' to class."

Tino rolled his eyes, "Yes, I can see that, but why are you dragging me there?"

Berwald stopped to think, and turned around to just shrug at Tino. Sighing, he tugged his hand out of Berwald's grip. "Come on, we'll be late." He called, heading off down a less crowed hall, which was mostly populated by seniors.

"What'er we goin' to?" Berwald asked as Tino waved to a group of kids. He barley glanced over his shoulder to answer, "Language arts." When he did look over at Berwald, he saw his head cocked in confusion, so Tino simplified his response, "English class."

Tino watched with slight amusement as Berwald's face drained of color. Though he had scared Tino not moments before with his intimidating presence, he now found the slightly terrified look on Berwald's face cute. Shaking his head to dispel the weird fuzzy feeling he was getting, he reassured Berwald calmly, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll be able to help you, okay?"

He was sure that he could help Berwald with whatever they would be doing in class today, that was until they walked into the classroom. Tino's face then drained of color when he saw what was scrawled across the board in blue expo marker: **'Essay day! Please find your seats, and no talking~!'**

"Perkele."

* * *

"No guys, please stop! No, no, no, no, no, no…ahhhhh man." Matthew watched in desperation as his hoodie was flung up and over the rafters of the gym. It sailed through the air until it snagged on one of the beams that stuck out, swinging back and forth in the breeze from the air conditioning.

The boys responsible were laughing and falling over one another not far from Matthew. "Take that you American pig!" One of the tallest kids, the scary Cuban with dreadlocks, called, pointing at Matthew with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"For the last time I'm not Alfred…" Matthew sighed, about to run over and tell the teacher what had happened when the announcements came on.

"Maple." He muttered, knowing he was never going to get his sweatshirt back at this rate. Tipping his head towards the rafters, Matthew looked forlornly at it. It was about twenty feet off the ground and no way in hell was he crawling up there to get it.

He'd have to be completely out of his mind.

* * *

By the time first lunch rolled around, the temperate morning had frozen over. The frigid winds had made about a hundred something kids decide it was a good idea to cram into the lunchroom. This just resulted in all of them fighting over food.

Lovino watched as the line for the chicken nuggets dissolved into a huge arguing mass of 'No, I was first'. There was also the ever raging war for seats going on, and the upperclassmen had dominated most of the available space. However he was safely seated high above the ground on one of the big ledges the windows provide.

There were five windows that ran the length of the room on both the right and left sides of the cafeteria. They receded so far into the wall that two people could comfortable sit side by side in on one of the spaces. The problem was the ledges were about twelve feet off the ground. So it took some serious chair stacking skills to get up to one, but then after that you could climb around the small bit of wall that separated each one to get to the other windows.

Lovino ran his hand over some of the names scribbled onto the cement blocks. Due to the ledges being hard to reach and the fact that it took guts to get up there, most kids never ventured up the sides of the cafeteria. The ones who did always signed their name as a sort of testament to the fact that they had been up there in the first place.

He smiled to himself when he saw Feliciano's and his own name. They had written those their first day of high school, after Sadiq had showed them how to get to his secret eating spot. That day Sadiq had been in charge of showing the two brothers around. It wasn't out of the goodness of his heart, but for the sole purpose of getting out of detention. However, it ended up sparking a friendship between them all, and it hadn't been long before Lovino and Feliciano got inducted into the group.

'_It really was a stroke of luck that Sadi still acted like a little shit back then. If he didn't, fuck knows where me and Feli be, considering we had just moved and all…' _Lovino was jerked out of his thoughts when a silvery rectangle landed in his lap.

"Woo hoo! I made it! I honestly thought I was gonna hit one of those losers down there, but nuh uh. I got mad skills!" Sadiq yelled from the window next to Lovino's.

"The fuck? Why did'ya hit me with a-!…Quaker oats granola bar…?" Lovino grumbled, and he was flipping the granola bar over in his hands when Sadiq called back, "You aint eatin nothin, which is weird since your you."

"Shut the fuck up, and if you must know, I'm at my mother's." Lovino snapped setting the granola bar down next to his leg. He then turned to press his back to the wall and stretch out in the rest of the space he had left.

Fareiba snorted from her spot in the window to Lovino's right, "Bad mom club all the way, bale?" Both Lovino and Sadiq grumbled their agreements.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what club?" José asked sticking his head out of his and Sadiq's space to glare at Lovino and Fareiba, which was quite the challenge since he almost fell out.

"Calm down, you weren't here the day they formed it and you're not allowed to join anyway." Gupta said from his seat next to Fareiba, not looking up once from his architecture book. Looking at Sadiq for clarification, José nudged his shoulder, "Explain?"

"Well, my ma hates me, Lovino's is better at parenting a rock, and Fareiba's is useless." Sadiq shrugged, "So we decided to form a club so we could share in our misery together."

"Well, my mama rules, so I'm out, but that doesn't explain why ya don't have any food Lovino." José said, turning to look at the annoyed boy, nearly falling out in the process. If he had, he would have wound up in the green beans, which was a fate worse than death.

Lovino just shrugged and pitched the granola bar into the trashcan, "Woman won't go buy any, an' all the stuff in her fridge is growing shit." He surprisingly made it, and the bar landed with a thunk in the can. "I honestly can't understand why my papa put up with her for so long. She's a horrible cook and we Italians are very picky with food."

* * *

Gilbert stood, arms crossed, head tilted, looking up into the rafters of the gym. There was something hanging from the uppermost section, and he was trying to see what it was. Since it was fourth period, and this was the last gym class of the day, who knew what weird stuff had ended up there, but Gilbert still scrunched up his brow, it almost looked like…

"Hey Frenchy, does zhat look a Canada flag jacket to you?" Gilbert asked, tugging his friend to a stop. Francis looked up from jumping rope and humming he put a finger on his chin, "It's Canadian mon ami, an' oui, I think so. Why?"

Gilbert rolled his shoulders and hopped a little bit, "Cause I vant it…keep coach occupied vhile I go get it." He walked off before Francis could object, but the next thing Gilbert heard was his friend yelling something about fighting in the boy's locker room. Once he was sure that their coach had run off to go check, he motioned Francis over, and then pointed up to the basketball goal.

"I 'ope you know what you are doing." Francis muttered, cupping his hands to give Gilbert a boost up.

"Kesese, you know me Francis, vhen do I ever?" Gilbert called down to his friend as he pulled himself up to the top of the backboard. After that he began shimming his way up the long pole that connected the goal to the celling.

The pole let the goals be retracted up so they didn't get in the way of other gym activities, and had many wire loops that Gilbert was using as hand holds. He had just hauled himself up to the rafters and was taking a breather when Coach Mack came bursting back out of the locker rooms.

"Bonnefoy! What the hell were you talking about? There was no on even in there!" He yelled, and the loud noise made Gilbert freeze. He was hoping if he stayed still no one would see him.

Yeah right, like no one would notice some kid climbing up into the rafters of the gym.

"Coach Mack, Coach Mack! Look where Gilbert is!" A freshman yelled, pointing at the celling frantically. Every single head in the gym turned to look up, and they all saw the albino begin to quickly scramble his way across the jumble of metal beams and air-conditioning units. The coach's face flushed with color as he yelled, "GET THE FUCK DOWN FROM THERE BEILSCHMIDT!"

"Shut up!" Gilbert yelled back down, making the mistake of looking at the ground. Everything began to spin, and Gilbert saw black spots dance before his eyes. He began to lose his footing, and another step forward sent him slipping off the narrow rafter.

If he hadn't been clutching a metal beam as tightly as he was, he would've fallen to the floor. Granted that would have been very bad, it was still equally as bad that he was now hanging over open air.

'_Oh shit, oh fucking god, I'm gonna die, die, die. Okay calm down. Think normally; focus on somezing else…Holy shit, zhat's a long fall.' _Gilbert pushed the thoughts from his head and managed to pull himself back up. Once he was safely on his way again, no one on the ground dared to say another word. Most of them were afraid that if they did, the moron on the rafters was going to have another near death experience.

For the rest of Gilbert's expedition, there were no more incidents, until he realized he'd have to jump over an air conditioner's pipe to get to his prize. Ducking his head and clamping his eyes shut, Gilbert could still feel the ground spinning under his feet. _'Okay, I just have to make zis and zhen I can get ze jacket back and get ze fuck down from here before I puke my guts out.' _Gritting his teeth, Gilbert looked up to the ceiling in a prayer, and then made the leap for his life.

The people on the ground screamed in shock and many of the girls covered their eyes so they didn't have to see the outcome.

Granted landing a bit wobbly, he somehow managed to end up on the other side fine. "Go Gil!" Francis yelled from the gym floor, and many other kids joined in cheering before Coach Mack gruffly told them all to shut up.

Gilbert sucked in a shuddering breath before bending down to carefully pick up the sweatshirt. Tying it around his waist, he set off for the other basketball goal, and quickly slid down it. Not more than two seconds after his feet touched the ground did Coach Mack came running over, referral slip in hand, "What the hell did you think you were doing?! You could have been killed! Never have I seen something so incredibly stupid and irresponsible!"

Gilbert just glared at him while he pulled the jacket into his arms. He was hugging it tightly to his chest when the coach snorted, "Well I hope that damn jacket was worth it. Now get the hell outta my gym and march your ass down to the principal's office." He handed the slip to Gilbert and pointed him to the doors.

"Good riddance." Gilbert snapped, storming out into the hallway. He headed off in the direction of the office before thinking something over in his head and then he decided to dart down a different hall. His feet were the only sound as he thudded down the empty hall. Everyone else was in class and as he passed the classrooms he would occasionally turn and look into one before running on.

He was not really sure which direction he was supposed to be going in, but Gilbert knew who he was looking for. Classroom after classroom past and still no sign of the blonde.

Beginning to feel anxious, Gilbert clutched the sweatshirt tighter and as he did so he noticed how it smelled sweet, almost like some kind of syrup and the thought made him smile. When he looked up he saw the last room on the hall, his last chance before someone would come looking for him.

Gilbert peeked into the small rectangular window on the door, and to his delight, he saw ash blonde waves falling into a rather bored looking face. Grinning he threw open the door, yelling, "BIIIIIRDIIIEEEEE! Look vhat ze awesome me brought you!"

Heads snapped up from desks to look at the intruder, but Matthew only looked up with mild interest figuring that the senior was here for some of his friends. Either that or Junior Senior prank related things, which Matthew never participated in, meaning he didn't really care. So you could imagine his shock when he saw Gilbert grinning at him from the front of the classroom.

He turned to look behind him, but no one was there, so he looked back at Gilbert. "Um, me?" Matthew asked, pointing to himself to clarify, and Gilbert nodded vigorously.

"Gilbert leave, they are taking a test. You can talk to Matthew after class is over." Mrs. Lane said, standing up from her desk and waving at the intruding senior to go to the door. Gilbert looked like he was about to protest when Matthew raised his hand in the air, "Um, Mrs. Lane? I'm done anyway. So if this is important, can I go?"

Mentally weighing the options in her head, Mrs. Lane decided to let Matthew go, as an annoyed Gilbert was twice as loud as a normal Gilbert. "Fine, but take it outside."

Matthew gratefully shot to his feet and followed the senior out the door. Once they were out in the hall, he shut the door with a soft click. "Okay, what do you want?" Matthew asked, turning around, only to run into a white shirt.

"W-w-wha…" He stuttered as he was yanked into Gilbert's chest. Strong, warm arms wrapped around him and for a minute Matthew's brain stopped working. When it finally started back up, and after he got over the fact that he was basically being crushed into Gilbert, he began to notice that the older boy was shaking from head to toe.

"G-Gil?" Matthew asked, trying to pull away and get a better look at him, but his grip was too strong so Matthew stayed where he was. Hesitantly, he raised his own arms and wrapped them around Gilbert, "Shhshh, it's okay, please calm down. You're fine now."

After a shuddering breath Gilbert untangled himself from Matthew. Bending over, he picked something off the ground and shoved it at the startled boy. "Here." He muttered, sinking down onto the floor after Matthew had accepted it. More interested in what he had been handed than over what Gilbert was doing, he looked down at what was in his hands. He didn't believe his eyes at first.

He was holding his sweatshirt, the same one that had gotten thrown in the gym earlier that morning. The same one that maintenance said would take a while to get down, and yet here it was.

"How did you get this?" Matthew asked in awe. Gilbert currently had his back pressed against some lockers and his head buried in his knees. Matthew crouched down when Gilbert didn't answer, "Did you climb up into the rafters to get it?"

He nodded his head and looked up, but Matthew drew back a little because Gilbert was practically green. "Geeze, are you okay?" He asked, rocking closer and placing a hand on the nauseous senior's forehead. Gilbert just muttered," Fraid'a heights."

"What! Then why did you climb up there? It has to be at least twenty feet up!"

Gilbert shrugged and rested his head on his knees, "No shit, but I knew it vas yours, so I vanted to get it back." Groaning he rolled his eyes, "And I almost fucking fell off. Let me tell you Birdie, _zhat _vas in no vay awesome."

Matthew smacked Gilbert's arm and snapped, "Don't ever do something that stupid for me ever again, got it?" He then pulled the jacket on, and when his head popped out of the top, Matthew saw Gilbert looking at him. Self-consciously he smoothed his hair down, sure that it was sticking up, and an image of Gilbert and his crazy static-y hair flashed through his mind, making him smile.

"Zhat sweatshirt is important to you, isn't it?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, my mommy, erm, my mom gave it to me when we were still living in Ottawa. How could you tell?"

Gilbert had a sad hollow look on his face when he responded, "Your mutti huh? No vonder. And because I have never seen someone look so grateful vhen handed a sweatshirt before." He then blushed furiously and stumbled to his feet quickly, scratching the back of his head, "And, um, sorry about, ze…uh, hugging…I vas just freaking out, kinda…not really, I mean, I'm way too awesome to freak out but, ya'know…yeah…sorry about ze awkvard."

Matthew shrugged and got to his feet too, "Don't worry aboot i-." He stopped mid-sentence and immediately flushed, "about it, eh?" He slapped his hand over his mouth after letting out the accidental 'eh'. "Way to fit the Canadian stereotype am I right?"

"I think it's cool."

He looked up at Gilbert in shock, but those red eyes were looking intently at the wooden door. "Really?" He asked unsurely, not sure if Gilbert was joking or not.

"Ja! It's so vay cool, and trust me, it's not as half as bad as mein, scheiße I meant…oh verdammt, okay I give up!" Gilbert yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, but because he was laughing as he did so, he didn't look quite as scary for once. Matthew giggled too, "Oh come on, my accent, cool? But your's? Now that's cool."

"Really? So you sink zhat ze fact zhat I schpeak like a Nazi isht cool?" Gilbert then proceeded to sig hail and march in place, making Matthew break out into a fit of hysterics. "Stop that before someone sees you!" He giggled, pulling at Gilbert's raised arm desperately.

"Nein! Die Nazi-Partei über alles!" He yelled, trying to pry Matthew off him.

"Okay, okay! If I offer to buy 'Mr. Nazi' some ice-cream after school as thank you for getting my jacket back, will he stop goose-stepping in the hall?" Matthew asked, swinging on Gilbert's raised arm and looking up in a pleading way. Gilbert quite marching in place and thought a moment before his face lit up, "Ja! I mean it's free fucking ice-cream, no vay I'd miss zhat!" He then spun Matthew off him and took off running down the hall.

"Where do you need to be in such a rush?" Matthew joked, not really excepting an actual answer, but Gilbert turned around, grinning from ear to ear, "I gotta go get vritten up~! See'ya Birdie! I'll meet you in front of ze lunchroom."

Matthew watched as Gilbert rounded a corner. He shook his head, smiling softly, "Idiot."

* * *

"Hey shut up!"

"Hahaha, like no way~!"

"Yeah so I'm not allowed to take the Porsche out anymore since I drove it into Hannah's pool last week."

"Mr. Barns! Murray took my drum sticks again!"

God, how Lovino hated music class, and the people in it weren't helping matters. He could practically feel his stress level rising, and the fact that he had nothing in his stomach wasn't helping either. Not to mention that he was also trying to finish his math homework, which he didn't understand because his teacher's policy was, 'if you don't understand it, then it sucks to be you'.

Gritting his teeth as a sheaf of music sheets flew over his head, Lovino retreaded even further into his hiding space between the filing cabinets in the back of the room. He turned his attention back to his work sheet which had something to do with algebra.

Thing was, Lovino wasn't even sure what he was supposed to be doing.

So he was fully absorbed in arranging the letters in one of the problems to spell something foul, when he felt the tips of someone's shoes press into his own. Looking up, he saw a red shirt stretched over him as its owner messed with the bulletin board behind the cabinets…

And there went Lovino's last straw.

"Look here fuckwad, it might have escaped your tiny brain, but…THERE IS SOMEONE FUCKING DOWN HERE!" He yelled, punching whoever it was in the stomach. With a gasp the person lowered their head to look at him. Lovino's face paled, _'oh mother fucking shit.' _

Antonio's eyes lit up immediately. "Oh tomatino~! I didn't see you." He sang, straitening up only to sit criss-crossed on the floor next to Lovino.

"Dammit I'm not that small! And stop fucking calling me that!" He hissed, backing away from Antonio. The older boy frowned slightly, "Well, you don't want me to call you Lovi, so tomatino is the next best thing."

"No it's really fucking not." Lovino snapped, going back to scribbling curse words on his paper. He could still feel Antonio looking at him, so it wasn't long before he looked back up, "What do you want anyway you bastard?"

Antonio's mouth again pulled down into a frown, "You're cursing a lot today, be careful or you'll get detention again." He was looking at Lovino pointedly, but the smaller boy just gave him his most evil glare.

"Is something bothering you today?" Antonio asked, leaning in even closer. Lovino's pulse began beating way to fast, his internal temperature sky rocketing.

"Fuck no, go away." He snapped just as his stomach let out a huge growl. In embracement he crushed his notebook into himself to try and muffle the sound.

Cocking his head to the side, Antonio asked, "Ohhh, are you hungry?"

"No!" Another growl, followed by a splitting pain in Lovino's head. Rubbing his temples, he muttered weakly, "Okay, fine. Yeah a little."

Lovino buried his head into his hands to try and block out the light. Man, his head really was killing him.

There was some shuffling and the sound of feet padding softly away. Lovino bit back a snort. He figured that Antonio would have gotten fed up with him at some point and leave anyway. Nope, he wasn't sad at all. In fact he was glad that the stupid weirdo was gone. He had just been making Lovino's headache worse, but if that was the case, then how come he was feeling so lonely all of a sudden.

He was about to start mentally slapping himself when he heard someone settled down next to him. Lovino's breath hitched when he felt fingers press on his arm. "Here." Antonio said, handing him a Tupperware container.

This pulled at Lovino's curiosity, and taking the container he saw that it was half filled with salsa.

Antonio then tossed a bag of chips into his lap. "Eat up~!" He smiled happily as Lovino cautiously lifted the lid and sniffed the contents. Once he was sure it wasn't rotten or anything, he scooped some of it up in a chip and took a bite.

Antonio chuckled as he saw Lovino's eyes go wide, and finally started laughing when he shoved more salsa into his mouth. "I take it that you like it?" He asked, and Lovino nodded rapidly, his mouth full.

"Mmm hmm, s'good." Lovino mumbled, crunching on more chips. This just made Antonio's grin grow even bigger. "Where'ya get it?" Lovino asked, finally remembering some table manners and using his sleeve to wipe his mouth…

Right…table manners…

"Hmm? Oh, I made it."

Lovino choked on his mouthful of food. "Y-you, made this?" He asked, running the back of his sleeve over his chin which had salsa dripping down it.

"Why? Is that a problem?" Antonio asked, his tone a bit on edge. Looking up, Lovino saw that he was glaring at the floor, his arms crossed. He found it strange that the usually bright and cheery Spaniard could look grumpy and uncomfortable.

"Psh, food's food, you moronic bastard. 'Sides doesn't take much to impress me." Lovino snapped, while the voice in the back of his head went, _'Liar!' _

'_You shut up!' _He fired back, finishing his snack off and handing the now empty container to Antonio. "What'ch working on?" Antonio, forever being nosey, asked, looking over Lovino's notebook.

"Mind your own business!" Lovino snapped, covering up his work, but Antonio still caught the familiar layout of the math work sheet.

"Aaaah, math huh? Maaaan, I hated that class." Antonio sighed, running a hand through his hair. Lovino watched him as he did so, suddenly wanting to run his fingers through those brown curls too. Mentally shooting that voice in the head, he stammered out, "So you suck at math too?"

Antonio nodded sadly, before his face lit up happily, "Oh! I know! I'll give you my good luck charm that helped me pass math two in my sophomore year~!"

He began untying a green and white checkered bandana from his wrist. It had been rolled up like a type of bracelet, but now Antonio was smoothing it out. Leaning forward he moved his hands to the back of Lovino's neck, and began tying the bandana in a not.

Lovino tried to keep his breathing even, but it was kind of hard considering that Antonio was right in his face. _'Oh my god, he's right there, and he smells so good, like tomatoes and sunshine, and soap, and…OH MY GOD SHUT UP! Stupid head voice, ok, you know what? You're dead too, along with the bastard that wanted to touch his hair, which does look really soft, and shiny and…and…Shit! DIE IN A HOLE!' _

He remained frozen while Antonio finished tying the bandana around him. "There you go! All set my little Lovi~!" He cooed, ruffling the still frozen boy's hair.

In a split second, Lovino came to some conclusions.

One, his blood was boiling due to the fact that Antonio was annoying and _not _that he was this close to him.

Two he was just obsessing over Antonio because the guy was very persistent and wouldn't go away.

And three, it all pissed Lovino off to no end. That sealed the deal.

"Get off me right now, you, you…tomato bastard!" Lovino yelled, shoving Antonio as far away from him as he could manage. The older boy tumbled back confused as Lovino shot to his feet, snapping, "You are so annoying! Why don't you get it that I don't like you! Get lost!"

Antonio leaned back, hands raised up to protect him from the raging Italian. "Okay, okay, sorry!" He said, quickly scrambling to his feet and backing away, hands still raised. "I apologize for bothering you." Bowing slightly, he turned to walk off, only looking back once to add, "Bye Lovino."

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Lovino watched as Antonio walked up to a group of girls and began to flirt and laugh with them. Stamping his foot in impatience, Lovino stormed to the front of the room.

"Mister! I'm going to the bathroom!" He yelled passing the teacher's desk. Mr. Barns looked up, "Hey, Lovino, no bathroom passes within the last fifteen minutes of class. Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Lovino wasn't as he grabbed the small red clipboard and stomped out into the hallway. As soon as the door slammed shut, he took off running. The hall began to blur together, and Lovino was desperately looking for a secluded space. He went racing by a supply closet and figuring that was a good a spot as any, he darted inside. Just in time too, because he burst into tears when the door clicked closed.

"What the hell! What is wrong with me?"Lovino sobbed miserably, sinking onto the floor, confused by the thoughts and emotions running around his head. They just turned his brain to soup, and he punched a box in frustration.

Damn Antonio for making him act like this, it was all his fault. Wiping his eyes, Lovino hugged his knees to his chest. He should not be feeling like this. He hated Antonio, couldn't stand the guy, thought he was the most annoying thing to ever walk the planet.

Lovino had spoken what he felt, had told him to get lost, told him to stay away…so why did he feel so horrible?

* * *

_Look~! I made my first dead line, last week didnt count._

**_Notes: _**_Anyone ever read Scandinavia and the World? The comic by Humon? Well thats partly where got Denmark's personality from._

_Alright, till next time, _

_~Anna_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for all the reviews~! It means so much that you all wite them, and I aim to please :) _

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

"Sadiq, Sadiq, Sadiq, Sadiq, Sadiq~!" Elizabeta yelled when she came running into the computer room. She was going so fast that she had to slide to a halt in front of the table to keep from flying over it. Sadiq just looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "Yeeeaaah?"

"Guess who I just saw!" She giggled happily while jumping up and down.

"Well, why don't'cha stop actin like the Energizer Bunny, and then join us all back here on earth?" Sadiq said, earning a glare from Elizabeta. "Again, you are a KILL joy, but that's beside the point right now! I just proved that you have a brain in your head~!" She sang giddily, sitting down in the spinney chair she had taken from the teacher's desk.

Mr. Garber was absent and the seniors had basically taken over the class.

Their first order of business?

Give themselves early release passes. So now the juniors were in charge, and that had landed Elizabeta the chair, which she refused to share.

"Ummm, thanks?" Sadiq tried, looking at Elizabeta like she was insane. Waving her hand in a 'no big deal' motion, she continued, "So I vas going by the office vhen I saw Gil heading towards it. Ve started taking and apparently he got Matt's jacket down from the rafters of the gym, and now Matt is taking him out for ice-cream after school. Isn't that sveet?"

"HA! I was right! I told you!" Sadiq yelled in triumph, grinning at Elizabeta. She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Ja, fantastic. That makes it vhat? One to a million?"

Sticking his tongue out at her, Sadiq turned to look at the clock, and upon noticing it's time, began packing up his stuff. Elizabeta noticed too, and hopping up, she kicked the chair away from her. It went on a crazy spinning roll before crashing into the wall. She too began to pack up. "So, vhat do you vant to do?"

"Hmmm, I hate to say this, buuuuut…it sounds like we need'ta investigate." Sadiq said, flipping back around in his chair to face Elizabeta.

"Ja I agree, but vhere can you even buy ice-cream in January?" She asked, slinging her cream satchel bag over her shoulder. You could almost see the light bulb go off in Sadiq's head, "I think…I know a place."

* * *

"Chocolate!" Gilbert called out, leaning on the counter of the small shop. Once the man running the business handed him his cone, he took a huge bite out of the top, "Mmm, good, but it makes your teeth so damn cold."

Matthew rolled his eyes and stepped past Gilbert to order for himself and then pay for the two of them. After he had been handed his cup, the two set out for a bench near the small yellow ice cream shop.

"I didn't even know zis place vas here." Gilbert said, flopping down onto the wooden bench, leaving Matthew to sit in the space left. The blonde nodded his head, "That's why I like coming here. No one knows it exists."

He spooned some of his ice cream into this mouth and shot a sideways look at Gilbert who was already happily munching on his cone.

Matthew almost choked on his mouthful of ice cream because he was laughing so hard.

"Wow, you must either really like it, or be unfazed by the cold." He said as Gilbert crunched the last of his cone up, nodding his head at the same time. "Yeah vell, vhen you grew up in ze north, you get used to it, plus zhat vas just really good ice cream." Gilbert mumbled with his mouth full.

Matthew blinked in surprise. "Eh? You're from the north too?" He asked in shock, twisting so he could face the senior better. He decided that it would be more comfortable to sit directly on the bench, so he brought his legs up and tucked them under himself.

"Sorta, you said you vere from Ottawa. Zhats in Minnesota right?" Gilbert asked, and at first Matthew thought he was joking until he saw the dead serious look Gilbert had on his face. So trying to stifle a giggle, he said, "Um, not exactly. You might wanna try Canada, and what do you mean by 'sorta'?"

Gilbert grumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'fuck geography', before turning to Matthew, "I meant zhat I didn't grow up here. I'm from Berlin." He said grinning proudly after he finished.

"No way! That's so much cooler than boring old Canada." Matthew muttered between bites of ice cream, "What made you guys move here?"

"My vatti's job. He's an engineer, and his company started a new branch in town. So, ve moved." Gilbert shrugged, suddenly becoming very interested in Matthew's ice cream, "Vhat ze hell is zhat anyvay?"

Looking down, Matthew felt a little self-conscious so he blushed before answering, "It's maple syrup flavored."

"Zhey make zhat?"

"Apparently, but I think only this place does. It's kind of a specialty here." He shifted under Gilbert's gaze which was locked onto the cup.

After a few moments of silence, Gilbert finally said, "Can I try some?"

Matthew looked down then back up. "Sure?" He said, scooping some up in his spoon. Before he had time to turn the spoon so that Gilbert could take the handle, the older boy leaned forward and opened his mouth. Matthew looked at him bewildered and thought, _'Is he serious?_' But before he could over think it and possibly mess things up, he stuck the spoon in Gilbert's mouth.

Sitting back up, Gilbert pulled the spoon out of his mouth. "Hey zhat vas pretty awesome Birdie!" He sang, handing the spoon back to Matthew, who just looked at it for a moment. His face went red at the thought of having to put his mouth on something that Gilbert's lips had touched, which in his mind worked out as indirectly kissing him, "Right, so what's Berlin like?"

Gilbert looked off into space, absent mindedly rubbing his thumb over a spot on the right side of his face. "Vell, it's a veird mixture of really modern and old as shit stuff. I don't really remember much else, ve moved vhen I vas seven, Roddy six, and Luddi only five." He was still lost in thought and rubbing the spot when Matthew noticed what it was. A long scar started at Gilbert's jaw line and ended before it got to his eye. "How did you get that?" He asked, not able to resist his curiosity.

"Get vhat?" Gilbert asked, his hand stopping where it was along his jaw. Matthew pointed at the scar and said, "Your scar, the one you were rubbing."

Gilbert looked truly perplexed as he moved his hand to stare at it, "I vas? Huh, must be a nervous reaction…"

Matthew had to stifle a giggle, _'Oh, so he's nervous huh? That's too funny to think about, him being mister popular and all.' _

"So what did you do? Get into a fight with a bear or something?" He teased, but Gilbert just shrugged, "Something like zhat, an old accident really…" He trailed off into silence, running a finger along the line again before clasping his hands behind his head to look at the sky.

Neither one said anything while Matthew finished off his ice cream. When he was done he turned around to throw the cup in the trashcan behind the bench. Settling back into his earlier position, Matthew saw Gilbert looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

His breath hitched when Gilbert scooted a little closer, and leaned towards him. He bent his head down, and Matthew's heart nearly stopped when he felt lips brush against the corner of his mouth. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from gasping when he felt a tongue run over his skin.

It only lasted a moment, and soon Gilbert was sitting on the other side of the bench, looking at everything but the person in front of him. Matthew's face was bright red and he looked at Gilbert wide eyed, clearly lost for words. Gilbert on the other hand was trying his damnedest to not lunge across the small space and tackle Matthew.

He had been pretty sure that he felt something for the younger boy the day that he had given him a ride home, but Gilbert hadn't been too sure how strong these feelings were, or if they actually existed. Well, he clearly felt _something _considering that he wanted to pin Matthew down and kiss him for real this time.

He wanted to run his fingers through Matthew's blonde hair, fell his lips on his own-God, not right now! He could fantasize later, but right now he had to focus, because Matthew was still staring at him like he dropped out of thin air.

Flailing around desperately, Gilbert tried to explain what he had been doing. "You had ice cream on your face." He finally blurted out, which granted incredibly stupid, actually had been the truth and what had led to this awkward situation in the first place along with Gilbert's impulsiveness. Matthew raised a hand and touched the spot on his face, "I did?"

"Mmm hmm!" Gilbert hummed, trying to look convincing. _'Ok, no vay in hell is he buying zhat bull shit…' _

"Oh, huh…I didn't notice." Matthew muttered.

Apparently incredibly stupid bull shit worked.

Gilbert sighed and relaxed a little, rubbing his pounding temples. Matthew sat next to him for a little while longer, twiddling his thumbs before clearing his throat, "I, uh, guess I should probably go home now." He jumped to his feet, and yanked his backpack into his arms.

"Yeah. Let me drive you." Gilbert said, getting up too. Matthew shook his head, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "No, no. It's okay."

"But-." Gilbert took a step forward and Matthew took a step back, "No, really its fine I'll walk home." He backed up some more before adding, "And thanks for my jacket."

"See you around?" Gilbert called to the retreating boy's back. When Matthew didn't even turn around he sighed and spun on his heel. He swore under his breath, while smacking his forehead, and spinning in circles.

He didn't even notice when he tripped over the bench, falling over it and landing on his back in the dirt, his feet still propped up on it. "Vhy me?" Gilbert whined, kicking his feet in the air.

"Hey son? Some advice. If you don't want the girl to run off on you, one pay next time, and two, grow a pair and actually kiss her." The old man running the ice cream shop said, leaning out the window to look at the boy sprawled out behind the bench.

"Vhy don't _you_ shut up?!"

The older man rolled his eyes and went back to wiping the counter down, muttering under his breath, "Bah, damn teenagers."

It was at this point that Sadiq had to slap a hand over Elizabeta's mouth and forcefully drag her back to her car. Once she was safely seated inside, and away from anybody who could actually hear them, Sadiq removed his hand. Elizabeta made a high pitched squeal, dancing in her seat, "Awwww! That vas sooooo incredibly cuuute~!"

Sadiq shook his head, "Can I say I told'ya so?"

Elizabeta looked over at him and said begrudgingly, "Fiiiiiine."

"Well…I told'ya so!" Sadiq said, laughing like a hyena at the end. Elizabeta rolled her eyes and punched his arm. "Act your age, ve have a job to do! Now I don't think that Gil needs any help."

"Dudes in deep." Sadiq said, trying to make his tone serious, but he failed completely, and earned another punch from Elizabeta. "Focus!" She snapped, rubbing her knuckles on the seat to stop the stinging, "Look! Ve have a major problem!"

"Yeah I'd say so, Matthew ran off like a scared little girl, don't look at me like that. It's true an' ya know it."

"Vell, vhy that is true, how do ve help?" Elizabeta asked, looking over at Sadiq who was fidgeting and looking at the sky. "Vhat? Do you have to go potty?" She snapped, smirking evilly as Sadiq reddened in embracement.

"No! I'm not five, an' I was just wonderin what time it is…" He said, a concerned tone slipping into his voice. While he went back to biting his nails, Elizabeta pulled out her phone and turned it on, "It…looks like it's about four fifteen, why?"

"Are you kiddin me?! No of course not, just my luck. Can we go? I'm late for work." Sadiq sat up and frantically buckled his seatbelt. Elizabeta started her car but still added, "Okay, but ve still need to figure out vhat to do."

"Just give me your number. I'll call you later." Sadiq said nonchalantly as she backed up, and in shock Elizabeta almost ran into a trashcan.

"V-vhy? Don't you have it already?" She sputtered, but Sadiq just laughed, "Don't'cha remember? You deleted your number from my phone…an' then threw it at my head."

Oops, she had done that, hadn't she?

Cracking a smile, Elizabeta said, "Yeah, I vas a little high strung back then…" She tossed him her phone, "Unless you vant us to crash and die in a fiery explosion, put your number in."

Beginning to fiddle with Elizabeta's phone and his own, Sadiq muttered. "Yeah I have no intention of being BBQ'ed today…"

* * *

"Mister Hemsworth! Mister Hemsworth!" Came the muffled cry as the door to the shop room was thrown open. The teacher in question, a short stocky man, was busy carting some wood across the large warehouse like space. He turned to look at the door, and saw a freshman standing there, panting heavily.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Hemsworth asked, setting the two by fours down in the carpentry section of the room. The kid nodded, pushing his big glasses up his nose, "Yeah, I'm looking for a Ludwig Beilschmidt? I think I said that right…"

"Yes you did, but too bad for you. I think he's busy, why do you need him?"

The kid sighed and scuffed his shoes in the sawdust covered floor, "The stage lights went out in the PAC again, and I can't fix it, and he helped fix them last time."

Mr. Hemsworth snorted and waved him out of the door, "Look..."

"Jayson." The kid supplied, and then let the teacher continue, "Look Jayson, why don't you go ask maintenance for help instead of bothering my students."

"Come on!" Jayson whined, "Besides they are busy! Something about installing screens in the gym so that people can't get up into the rafters so easily…"

"That's a load of bull crap. Who'd be stupid enough to go up there?" Mr. Hemsworth snapped, before pausing and running a hand down his face, "It was Gilbert wasn't it? Of course it was, no one else in this school has so few brain cells."

"I'm sorry, but who's Gilbert?" Jayson asked, looking at the teacher with a truly perplexed expression.

"Hopefully someone you'll never have to meet…Now come on, I think Ludwig's this way." Mr. Hemsworth led the way through the tangle of things that had piled up in the shop classroom. Supplies, tools, and old projects teetered in tall towers, threatening to tip and fall on anyone who bumped them wrong.

Now their school, North Creek High, had a good sized campus, but the shop programs had been tagged on at the end when they were building the school, so the numerous classes; woodshop, engineering, robotics, etc. ended up sharing the same building.

It wasn't so bad, until the various classes got into fights over who was violating the white lines painted on the floor, and whether the_, insert nickname for the different subjects_, were getting their_, insert supply_, all over the, _insert swear words_, place.

On the opposite side of the room from where the door was, there was a long row of garage doors. This back side of the room was used by the mechanic kids for various reasons, all form fixing up old cars to scrapping them for robot parts.

There was an old green jeep sitting by one of the doors, and Mr. Hemsworth was leading Jayson towards it. The freshman could see a pair of black combat boots and jeans sticking out from under the car, and for a moment, he seriously thought that maybe one of the engineering kids got so ticked off over the sawdust problem that they finally mowed down someone from woodshop.

Apparently not, as Mr. Hemsworth whistled and yelled, "Hey! Ludwig! Someone's here to see you!" When there was no response, he grumbled, "Damn kid's got his head phones in again."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" He snapped, aiming a kick at the boots. Sure enough, as soon as Mr. Hemsworth stepped back, a blonde haired boy rolled out from under the car on a skateboard. He took his head phones out and draped them around his neck. "Vhat is it?"

"Apparently the snobs over at the theater messed something up again." Mr. Hemsworth said, jerking a thumb at Jayson who yelled out, "We DID not! Look, I know you are busy but we have a lot of people waiting to practice the play, and they aren't too happy about staying after school, and now the lights are messed up, and-!"

Ludwig held up his hand, silencing the ranting freshman. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm not really doing anything anyvay." He got to his feet and took his gloves off, sticking them in his back pocket.

"Mister Hemsvorth, I'm going, can I leave zhis here?" Ludwig asked, thumping the old jeep on its hood. With a wave and a nod, the shop teacher began ushering the two out of his room before Jayson had a nervous breakdown and toppled one of the towers.

"Yeah, yeah, anything for one of my best students." He shoved the two out the door before handing Ludwig a toolbox, "Here, you'll need this. I bet the snobs don't have anything for you to use anyway."

"We are not!…aaaaand he slammed the door in my face." Jayson sighed, running a hand through his orange hair as the clap from the door echoed throughout the hall.

"Just ignore him. He means vell, but can come off as very rude." Ludwig said apologetically as he set off in the direction of the schools theater, "So vhats vrong vith ze lights?"

"Well first the right most one fell off, then some wouldn't turn on, and the piece de résistance was they all blew." Jayson mumbled, his freckled face heating due to the fact that he hadn't been able to fix things, and now had to ask this junior for help. "And if I don't get it fixed, Misses Ware is going to kill me!" He yelped out, wringing his I.D lanyard through his hands.

Ludwig understood the boy's fear. Mrs. Ware really was a terrifying woman, and had little tolerance for failure, which was why the theatrical department had won so many awards. "Okay, but vhy vere you sent to get me? Vhy not maintenance?"

Jayson groaned. "It's a long story involving some upperclassman named Gilbert."

"Oh god, vhat did he do now?" Ludwig moaned, wondering what trouble his brother had gotten himself into this time. Jayson looked over at the older boy, "You know him?"

"Ja, he's my brother."

The rest of the trip continued in silence. When they reached the building where the theater, Ludwig could see people toting sequined costumes through the backdoors. He raised his eyebrows in question, but Jayson just darted right through the doors, leading Ludwig into the building.

"Okay, here's the one that fell, and that door leads to the catwalk, I gotta go find Misses Ware!" Jayson yelled, shoving the busted light into Ludwig's free hand before running off. "Um, okay, I'll just be going up zhen." He called as Jayson banged through the double doors that lead to the front of the theater.

Ludwig could hear music coming in from the stage and it got louder when he opened the door that lead up to where the lights were. He grumbled to himself when he realized that he'd have to duck to avoid any head injuries, and tying his jacket around his waist tighter, he began tromping up the stairs.

Deciding it'd be best to reattach the light that fell, Ludwig crouched walked to the end of the metal walkway. He sat down and leaned over to inspect the damage, his hair falling into his face. Pushing it back, he began fishing around for a wrench, noticing how the actors on stage where running around looking for someone.

"Manny! Does anyone know where Manuel is?!"

The same cry was repeated a bunch of times and Ludwig grumbled under his breath, "Shut up, he is clearly not here."

"Look, I'll have to practice without him." Came a frustrated voice from below and looking over, Ludwig saw Josefina standing on the stage tapping her foot impatiently. Jayson hung his head out from the sound and light booth, yelling, "Are you sure?"

When she nodded her head, Jayson started up a song, "Okay, 'I Wanna Party' from the top!"

Josefina positioned herself so it looked like she was dancing with a partner and began stepping in time to the music. The song hadn't been playing for very long when she threw her hands in the air, "UGH! This is impossible without Manny! We're going have to postpone rehearsal!"

Ludwig turned his attention from the problem on the stage back to his repair, figuring that whatever play they were doing, Josefina and Manny were the two leads. There was some shuffling and someone was saying something, but the music was turned up so loud that Ludwig couldn't hear the exact words.

"_In Rio cuz of Rio, cuz of Rio, I realize." _The song went on, the arguing on stage stopping. Ludwig looked up out of curiosity to see what had happened. What he saw both shocked and amazed him. The two figures that whirled around the stage where so close to each other, that they could have had a magazine in between them and it wouldn't have fallen.

Feliciano's auburn hair mixed with Josefina's dark locks as they swirled past one another before he grabbed her wrist and pulled them back together. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she placed a hand on his shoulder and they danced a few steps before spinning away again, this time not coming back as Feliciano started dancing in rhythm to the music.

Ludwig was staring right at him in fascination when Josefina sauntered back singing, "Flya lya lya lyaaaa~!" She wrapped her arms around his neck while looking up at him seductively, still singing and swishing her hips in time to the music. Spinning away again, Feliciano grasped her hand and pulled her back in to finish the song. On the last note, he spun Josefina in a dizzying arc before dipping her low to the floor.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Ludwig didn't even notice as his grip loosened on the wrench in his hand. He couldn't get the image of Feliciano dancing out of his head, the way he moved, the way he looked at Josefina, how he looked absolutely perfect the whole time.

His thoughts were still twisting in summersaults when a deafening clang sounded. Looking down, he saw his wrench lying on the floor in between rows of seats.

"What the…? Oh hey Ludwig~!" Feliciano yelled from the stage, jumping up and down while waving happily. Ludwig was only capable of raising his own hand in hello, noticing that his palms were very sweaty.

That would explain how his wrench ended up on the floor.

He tried to save face by looking for something else to use, but cursed when he realized he needed that specific wrench. Following Ludwig's gaze, Feliciano jumped off the stage and began climbing over chairs.

"Ve~, Did you drops this?" He asked, tipping his head up to smile at the boy above him, waving the wrench in the air. Ludwig nodded his head, and in response Feliciano giggled, "Oh, okay! I'll bring it up to you~!"

He then ran off towards the other side of the theater, and disappeared through a door. Not more than a few seconds later, he was bounding down the catwalk towards Ludwig. "Here you go~!" He sang out, presenting the wrench to him.

"Danke, er, um, thanks." He mumbled, taking the tool and immediately busied himself with working on the lights. Feliciano, who was standing up just fine, plopped down next to Ludwig and hung his legs over the edge. "Ve, mind if I sit?" He asked, swinging his legs back and forth in time to the next track, which was some group thing.

"Vell you already are, but no. I don't mind." Ludwig said, barely glancing up from what he was doing. A few moments of silence lapsed by, before Feliciano blurted out, "You're fixing the lights, right? That's good cause Miss Ware was getting really mad, but why did you drop your wrench? Isn't it important?" He looked around before leaning closer and whispering, "Where you checking Josie out?"

"N-nein, I mean no!" Ludwig sputtered, turning bright red. Feliciano giggled and swung back to his original spot. "I knew it~!" He sang, unnoticing how Ludwig was trying to form words, "Vhy vould I even do zhat?!"

"Well, Josie is pretty, nice, smart, not to mention incredibly sexy when she dances~!" Feliciano stated matter of factly, giving Ludwig a skeptical look. Sighing the blonde ran a hand down his face, "Yes, I can see zhat, but she's uh, not my type."

"Then who is?"

Ludwig groaned, this was not a conversation that he wanted to be having with Feliciano. Sure he was a nice kid and all, but the two barely knew each other! And okay, to be honest he didn't really want to admit to the fact that he basically believed in 'love at first sight'. Hell it had worked for his parents so why stress about finding 'the one' right now? He had plenty of time.

So instead of blathering about all of that he snapped, "Who's your type?" He half expected Feliciano to ignore the question too, figuring that it was in his nature to never take anything too seriously.

"Hmmm, well, they'd have to be kind, interesting to talk to, love cooking as much as I do, be like my best friend, and love me with all their heart." Feliciano said, watching the actors while they practiced a scene, giggling when they messed up lines.

Ludwig was generally shocked by his response and the amount of convection in his voice. "Vell, you have some pretty high standards." He cleared his through awkwardly while he finished reattaching the light.

Feliciano just shrugged, everything lapsing back into silence. Looking for a topic to talk about, Ludwig picked a pretty obvious one, "I, uh…didn't know you vere in ze theatrical program."

"Oh, I'm not. My bus is just late so I hang out in here to keep form freezing to death."

"Zhen vhere did you learn how to dance like zhat?"

Feliciano laughed, "My bus is late a looooot~!" He turned to grin at Ludwig, something the older boy had on catching his eye. "Were you wearing that necklace earlier?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Looking down, Ludwig saw his iron cross pendant swinging in the air. He pulled the chain off, handing it to Feliciano so he could look at it better, "Vell I've been wearing it all day, but before zhat? Not at all."

"Why not?" Feliciano asked turning it over in his hands, amber gaze flicking over its surface. Ludwig laughed a little, "Vell Gilbert gave it to me vhen ve vere younger, but zhen ze idiot forgot it vas mine, and stole it thinking it vas Roderich's. He zhen hid it in his room, vhere he eventually lost it. I only found it zis veekend vhen Gilbert vas forced to clean his room."

"Well it's really pretty." Feliciano said, handing it back, "I think I've seen something like that before, in history last year…it's from some military uniform during one of the world wars, right?"

Ludwig looked at him with surprise. "Yeah it vas part of ze German uniform…how did you know zhat? Most people don't." He asked, dropping the chain back over his head.

"I have no idea. Hey…um I was just wondering", Feliciano paused to tuck his hair behind his ear before continuing, "Ve, but are you from Germany? Not that it matters I just thought it'd be cool to have someone else from Europe that went to this school, and if I'm wrong, it's not cause you look it, which you do, but there's also your accent, which isn't a bad thing! It's just really noticeable, and, um, I…ve…" He sighed and shook his head sadly, "Ve, I need to learn when to shut up…"

Ludwig couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful look on Feliciano's face. "Yes I am from Germany, and yeah, I've been vorking on ze accent thing since I vas young…clearly it's a lost cause…But I didn't know zhat you used to live in Europe too. Vhere are you from?"

"Ah come-a on, I'll-a shoot-a you for askin that...a." Feliciano said, pointing a finger gun at Ludwig and doing his best to glare angrily at the taller boy. He was doing a pretty good job until he cracked up laughing, "Okay, that's just too ridiculous to actually do."

"Hmm…vell going by ze cheesy accent, threating to shoot me, and ze fact zhat you randomly burst into Italian…I'm going to guess Italy." Ludwig said, reaching around Feliciano to get to the long cable that connected all the lights together. He leaned out of his way and sang happily, "Si! Magnifico!"

"Vhere did you used to live?" Ludwig asked, groping around in his toolbox for wire cutters. When he found what he was looking for, he began looking over the length of cable in his hand.

"Well, my papa always loved Rome, but my mama was from the south. So somehow they compromised with Venice. We moved here when I was nine, so I actually remember a lot about Italy. What about you?"

"Berlin, moved vhen I vas five, so no, I don't really remember a lot." Ludwig found the spot he was looking for on the cable and carefully stripped the rubber covering off. Feliciano looked at him confused. "Don't you need to check the rest of the lights?" He asked as Ludwig pulled out a group of wires, one of them frayed and almost snapped in half.

"Vell you see, sometimes a problem can seem really big and complicated," Ludwig said, fishing in his back pocket for tape, "but in truth, it can be solved by ze simplest of things." He finished, wrapping the electrical tape around the wires. Instantly the whole row lit up. Feliciano laughed, his eyes shining. "Ve~, it's so beautiful Ludwig!" He called happily, looking around at the fixed lights.

"It sure is…" Ludwig mumbled, not looking at his handiwork, but at the way the light lit up Feliciano's face, making his hair glow in the process. He found himself leaning in closer, never taking his eyes off the small brunet's ecstatic grin as he went on about this or that, but before Ludwig got to close for it to be noticeable, the stage door banged open. A gust of cold air blew through the building, making Feliciano shiver and wrap his arms around himself.

"Man! It's cold outside!" He grumbled, catching sight of the figure stomping across the stage, "Oh hey Lovino~!"

Lovino looked around for the sound of his brother's voice, and figuring out where he was, he shielded his eyes to glare up at him. "What the fuck are you doing up there?" He snapped, before catching sight of Feliciano's companion. "Ah great, what's that moron doing with you?"

Glaring about the same, Feliciano draped his arms over the railing and snapped back, "He has a name fratello. This is Ludwig, he's from Germany, isn't that cool?"

"Oh fan-fucking-tastic, now I have to worry about a potato bastard too." Lovino grumbled, his eyes narrowing even more in disapproval. While Feliciano began reprimanding his brother, Ludwig noticed something tied around Lovino's neck. He leaned over the railing too, trying to get a closer look.

"Hey, um, Lovino?" Ludwig asked cautiously, knowing the vile response he was probably going to get.

"What the fuck do you want, you potato eating meat head?" Lovino snarled and Feliciano just banged his head onto the railing, knowing all hope was lost on his brother. Ludwig just ignored the venom in the boy's voice and went ahead with his question, "Vhere did you get zhat bandana?"

Feliciano's head snapped up to look, "Yeah, you weren't wearing that when we left this morning…did someone give it to you?"

Lovino's face paled as his hands flew up to his neck. "Oh this…" He choked out, tangling his fingers in the cloth, "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Feliciano whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Ludwig, in the hopes that Lovino didn't notice. Ludwig nodded in response, but kept his eyes trained on the flabbergasted boy trying to undo the knot on the bandana.

"Strange…it almost looks like Antonio's…" Ludwig mused, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Lovino froze in his fumbling with the knot. A look flashed across his face, and he straightened his back, the signature scowl back on his face.

"And what if it is? What are _you _going to do, huh?" He said in a frigid tone, crossing his arms and glaring at the two people above him.

"Nothing, nothing! I vas just vondering since it's his lucky charm, he never takes it off." Ludwig said shrugging, turning to pack up his stuff. Lovino, who had been standing there defiantly, now looked like someone had punched him in the gut, knocking all the air out of him.

"Never?" He asked, going back to twisting his fingers in the bandana.

"Ja, I vas surprised he gave it to you," Ludwig said turning back around, "You must mean a lot to him."

Lovino looked at the ground guiltily, trying to dislodge the feeling of shame burning through him. "Feli, our bus is here. Say bye to your friend and let's go." He said, turning around and trudging back to the door. He ripped the bandana off, and stuffed it in his backpack.

"Eh! Lovino! Wait up!" Feliciano called, scrambling to his feet, and taking off down the metal platform. He was halfway across before he turned around to add, "Oh! Bye Ludwig~! See you tomorrow~!" He then ran off, and through the door at the end.

When he reappeared on the ground, Ludwig called, "Bye Feliciano, it was nice talking to you."

"Same here." Feliciano called over his shoulder as he ran across the theater to grab his stuff in the back rows before rushing out the side door to get to his bus.

* * *

_Review please~! I like to hear how things are going._

_No major transations nor characters..._

_Not any big notes either..._

_Um..._

_~Anna_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the reviews~!_

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

Elizabeta was sitting down eating dinner when her phone went off. She wiped her mouth and picked it up from her lap, "Mello?"

"_Real charming." _Sadiq's voice snickered. It was such a shock to hear him that Elizabeta spewed her food out. She bent over choking, "Vhat are you doing?"

"_Well, right now tryin' to figure out what idiot left a red sock in the white load." _ Sadiq said, grimacing as he picked the sock out of the washing machine to look at. "What are you up to?" He asked, pulling the newly pink clothes out and tossing them in the dryer.

"_No! I meant vhy are you calling me?" _

He rolled his eyes even though he knew she couldn't see him, "We gotta talk about matching makin stuff, remember?"

Elizabeta's eyes widened_, oh crap_, she had forgotten. She shot a pleading look at her maid Lucille, and nodded up the stairs. The old woman urged her to go, "It's okay sweet heart, I can clean up."

She smiled gratefully, mouthing 'thank you' before dashing up the stairs, "Yeah, yeah. I remember, I'm not a moron, but _you_ might be, considering that you are talking about our _secret _job in your laundry room!"

"_How do'ya know that I don't have a washer an' dryer in my room?" _

"Come on be serious! Ve have to get down to business."

"_To defeat the Huns!" _Sadiq sang out, surprising Elizabeta with the reference to Mulan, a movie she was pretty sure teenage boys didn't watch.

Sadiq shut the dryer door and turned it on, "No really don't worry about the whole 'secret' thing. I could be talkin 'bout international drug deals an' my ma wouldn't notice. Right ma?"

His mom didn't look up from her spot on the couch, head bent over a magazine, "That's great son, jus' don't get arrested cause I aint commin to get ya."

"See?" Sadiq said passing through the living room and heading upstairs, "An' my bros got better things to be doin than listenin to me on the phone."

He slammed his door closed and flopped down onto his bed, "_Okay, so what are the plans, oh great evil one?" _

Elizabeta glared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, "I'm not evil! If you aren't going to be any help, then I'll figure this out on my own!"

"_Fine, fine. I'm sorry, kay? Can we go on princess?" _

Elizabeta jumped up and down in agitation, making strangling motions with her free hand. "Alright" She said, trying to lighten her tone, "ve need a vay to get into touch vith Matthew."

Sadiq groaned, _"Great, so I'm breakin into more lockers?" _

"Not necessarily." Elizabeta said while she began removing her jewelry, and wiping the makeup off her face.

"_Well what else can we do? Enlist homing pigeons?" _

"And then move to live on the roof of a building vith all our pigeons, and teach them how to do the Guten tag hop clop." She said smiling at the memory of the movie while she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"_Okay…you lost me." _Sadiq said, rolling over to look at his ceiling. He was trying to figure out what that green stain was and how it got up there when Elizabeta sighed, _"Let me guess, you've never seen the Producers?" _

"Seen it? I've never heard of it." He decided he didn't want to know what the stain was nor how it got there.

"_Okay this is going to sound crazy and stupid…but here me out." _Elizabeta said, a note of uncertainty creeping into her voice.

"You? Crazy, stupid? No way?" Sadiq smirked at the mental image of a pissed off Elizabeta getting red in the face like she did when she was mad. He wasn't wrong, her cheeks burned crimson as she washed her face, "Shut up! And I vas just going to say that ve could text him."

"_You're right. That is stupid an' crazy!" _

"Vhy? It could vork!" Elizabeta snapped, rubbing a washcloth over the soap on her face. It took some fancy maneuvering but she finally got it so her phone didn't get wet.

"_Yeah, and get us caught in the process." _

"If ve vere careful about it, ve could make it happen." She said putting her phone on the counter and turning it on speaker.

"_Believe it or not, other people got our numbers. So if we wanna use this in da future, we'd get found out." _

"Hmm…how about using a number that no one has?" Elizabeta asked out loud, pulling her school clothes off and rooting around for her pajamas. She found the ones with cats on them and set them on the counter so they'd be easy to reach when she changed.

"_Great idea! But where are we getting a new cell?" _Sadiq snapped, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"_I have an old iPhone ve can use." _

"What! I thought you already…but…damn rich kid." He sighed rolling to his feet to go and open his window. It wasn't that cold out, but with the added wind chill, Sadiq was easily frozen in a few seconds. "Alright so we have our contact method, but how are we gettin' the number out? Leave it up on posters around the school?"

"_No, then ve couldn't control who's texting us. Plus things could get out of hand if people are just handing the number around." _

"I see yer point. So what? Leave a note with the number in his locker?" Sadiq asked grabbing a blanket from his bed before climbing out the window.

"_Yeah, but ve need to make sure that they're really the one ve are supposed to be helping…" _

"So we take the pen name off the letter and ask'em if that's them." He got onto the part of the roof that covered the porch and sat down, wrapping the blanket around him.

"_And then they can text us saying yes or no…I like the vay you think Sadiq." _Elizabeta said, switching the light off in her bathroom and heading into her bedroom. "So I can type up a flyer for Matt tonight, and you can vork your skills on his locker tomorrow morning."

"_Fantastic, I always am lookin for new detention opportunities, an to think, I just got out of it…" _

Elizabeta stopped looking over her book shelf for something to read, and cocked her head to the side, "Vait, I thought you had it for, like two more veeks?"

"_I asked for a car, I got a computer…" _

"Ferris Bueller." They both said at the same time prompting them to start laughing at the weird coincidence. Elizabeta shook her head, smiling, "Okay, so you hacked your vay out of detention, vhat about your brother?"

"_Yeah, him to…" _

She shook her head and pulled _The Brother's Grim _off the shelf, "One of these days you're going to get caught."

"_Don't jinx me." _Sadiq whined when there was a knock, more like banging, at his door. He stuck his head back inside, "One sec.", and set his phone down. "Yeah!"

Elizabeta sat down on the corner of her bed and waited patiently for Sadiq to come back, it wasn't long before she heard him snap in the distance, _"Heracles dammit, get out of my room!...No I aint talkin to Kiku!...No! I don't know why he won't pick up, he's your boyfriend! Why are you askin me?"_

Elizabeta had to stifle a giggle, figuring she wasn't supposed to be hearing this conversation. _"Yes I'm talkin to someone! No ya don't know her….what! Why is it a surprise that I'm talkin to a girl?!" _Elizabeta was now biting her lip to keep the laughter from pouring out. She could only imagine what was going on in Sadiq's room at the moment.

Heracles just gave his brother a look before turning to walk out of the room, "Look, all I'm saying is that even though I'm gay, I still talk to more girls than you."

Sadiq's mouth hung open in shock as he scooped his phone into his hands. "Did you hear any of that?" He asked, praying to god that Elizabeta hadn't.

"_No…" _Was all she got out before losing control of her laughter, _"HAHAHAHA! Oh my, I mean, hahahaha!" _

Sadiq groaned over her laughing, "Great, and if you're done, can I go? I have someone to kill."

"_Mmm hmm, pffp, hahahaha! Have fun." _She choked out in goodbye, and Sadiq took that as the cue that their conversation was over. He snapped his phone shut, lunged through his window and out his door in record time, yelling, "Get back here feta breath!"

"Get off me you idiot!" Heracles growled as Sadiq plowed into him and the two went crashing to the floor.

"Knock it off ya two, before ya break something!" Sulie yelled from the living room, not even getting up to go intervene. With lack of parental enforcement, the two boys kept fighting, ending up slamming into the bathroom door. It flew open, leading them to fall to the floor, one cursing the other into the deepest rings of hell as they kept trying to strangle each other.

Gupta stood in the doorway to the bathroom, towels wrapped around his waist and head. He took one look at the situation at his feet, sighed and leaned back to grab a spray bottle off the counter. "Bad brothers!" He yelled, spraying the two boys on the floor.

Sadiq sat up cursing him before a thought ran through his head and he turned to yell over the railing, "Hey ma'! I need to get to school early tomorrow, can ya give me a ride?"

"Who or what did'ya break?" She yelled back, looking up to glare at him hanging over the railing. Sadiq groaned, "I didn't do anything! I just need a ride!"

Sulie waved her hand and went back to reading, "Fine. As long as yer semi behaving, I'm good."

Sadiq leaned away from the side of the stairs and muttered to Gupta, "It's sad how little she cares."

"True" He hummed, "But oh, so useful."

Back at Elizabeta's, she had just taken a seat at her computer when her phone went off again. Looking down to check who it was, she saw Roderich's name along with the notification that she had gotten a text message. A grin broke across her face as she read it, [Hello sweet, how was dinner?]

[Fine thanks for asking, Lucille made fried chicken. What about you?] Her fingers flew over the screen, typing out her response. After sending the message, Elizabeta started up Microsoft and began making a note for Matthew. While she did so, her thoughts kept straying to one boy in particular.

The one she had just hung up with.

* * *

"I think it's the workman, it's always the workman." Katyusha mumbled, her mouth full of popcorn, eyes trained on the television. She moved from her position of having her head propped up in her hands, and instead turned to face the other side of the kitchen. "Hey, Ivan. What do you think?" She asked, throwing popcorn at her cousin to gain his attention.

"No, it's the sister." Ivan replied without missing a beat as the kernels bounced off him. Katyusha looked back to the crime show, "You sure?"

"Da, didn't you see how she reacted when they showed her the body?"

"Now that you mention it…" She trailed off, getting sucked back into the show. Ivan looked up from his work in time to see the investigators find the sister's ribbon near the crime scene, "Told you."

Katyusha just motioned at him to be quite, popping more kernels into her mouth. Rolling his eyes, Ivan left her to the show and instead went back to his history essay. It wasn't usually Coach Michaels' policy to make his students do them at home, but he had started hearing nasty rumors about the AP Euro test. Needless to say, he had started freaking out that his classes' essay skills were inadequate, and had broken out the packets.

Ivan was about halfway done with the night's work, a DBQ essay, when Katyusha screamed bloody murder and tossed the last of her popcorn into the air.

"Ivan! Ivan! Did you see that?! The, the sister, she killed Jones! How could they do that? He was about to tell everyone that she did it." She whined clutching her heart, "Man, I was not expecting that."

Ivan just gave his cousin a look, not going to give her a more elaborate answer since it was quite obvious that the show was going to go down that road anyway.

After Katyusha was done with her rant on how they killed off her favorite character in such a pathetic way, she began gathering up all the spilled popcorn, Ivan went back to his essay, and the night continued on as usual.

At least until a door slammed upstairs and feet thudded down the staircase. It wasn't long until an ice blonde head appeared in the doorway, a big dark blue bow perched on top of her head as usual.

"Vanya, what is this?" Natalia seethed, holding up a sheet of paper she had clutched in her hand.

"Oh hey Nat. You'll never guess who they just killed off in Law and Justice!" Katyusha said brightly from the floor, still looking for popcorn.

"Jones, now anyway-."

"No fair! How did you know?" Katyusha asked indignantly as she struggled to her feet, wiping the kernels from her hand into the trash. Natalia flipped her hair and snapped, "That actor got fired last week, so naturally they would kill him off."

"What! Curt Higgens got _fired_? A bunch of hacks write that show, I tell you. _But_ I bet you didn't know that girl, um…what's her name."

"Abigail." Ivan supplied from across the room, and Katyusha waved a thanks in his direction, "Yeah her. _She _killed Jones."

"Look we can talk about your stupid show later! There are more important matters at hand!" Natalia waved the sheet of paper in the air, "Know what this is?"

Both Ivan and Katyusha chimed in for a combined, "No."

Natalia ran a hand through her pale blonde hair, and no doubt was about to go off on a tirade when Katyusha walked up and took the paper from her.

"It's a test…in Chinese." She read aloud, before looking over the paper again, "Holy crap, they actually give that grade out?"

"It's not funny!" Natalia hissed, silencing the laughter bubbling up in her cousin.

"Why? Is it your's?" Katyusha giggled, handing the paper back to Natalia, who snatched it out of her hand, "I don't even have Chinese!"

This led the two girls to turn and look at Ivan who was either really absorbed in his work or just choosing to ignore the conversation. "Ivan?" Katyusha began slowly walking towards her cousin. He just nodded to let her know that he heard the question.

"Is this your's?" Natalia asked while passing the test to Katyusha who placed it on the table near Ivan. He looked up and then over to the paper that Katyusha had put next to him, "Where did you get this?"

"Well, you see Vanya-."

"I threw this away." Ivan said, eyeing Natalia coldly, but she just put her hands on her hips, "I was just worried is all."

"Well little cousin, maybe you should learn to keep your nose out of other people's trash, da?" Ivan said all smiles, but his eyes still held their cold edge. She turned the icy glare right back at him, "No, I don't think I will."

Katyusha sensing the rising tension jumped in between them, "Nat can you go and put the laundry in the dryer? I think I just heard the timer go." Once Natalia whisked herself out of the kitchen, Katyusha turned her attention to Ivan, "Okay, you have some explaining to do. One, why are you taking Chinese, and two, what's with the twenty three?"

Ivan sighed and smoothed out the crumpled up sheet, "I need the credit for foreign language, because otherwise I won't be able to graduate high school."

"Well, you already speak Russian, cant that count towards the credit?" She asked, leaning back onto the granite countertop of the island.

"Yeah, but the councilor said it counted as one, and I need two. So, I'm in Chinese." He shrugged in a 'what can you do' way, "I actually can't stand the language, it's annoying and complicated. It also might not help that I'm in Chinese two…"

"Switch out." Natalia suggested coming back into the kitchen with an arm load of towels. She dumped them behind Katyusha and began folding.

"I can't, there aren't any other classes left." Ivan said, getting up to join her in folding. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Katyusha spoke up, "Why don't you get a tutor then?"

"A tutor?" Ivan echoed as he stared off into space.

"Da, just find the smartest kid in class and threaten to gouge their eyes out unless they let you cheat off them during tests." Natalia said indifferently, placing all the towels into a big stack. She then picked half of them up, leaving the rest for Katyusha and began going upstairs to distribute them to bathrooms.

"Natalia, you and I have very different ideas of what the word '_tutor'_ means." Katyusha called, following her upstairs with the last of the clean laundry.

"A tutor, huh?" Ivan mused, sitting down on one of the bar stools and spinning in a circle. He grinned at no one in particular, "That could work."

* * *

Arthur watched half amused at the boy laying on his bed trying to keep a sheet of paper aloft in the air by blowing on it. Alfred almost got it to work before the notebook sheet did a one eighty in the air and floated away. "Damn, thought I had it." He muttered, snatching it out of the air.

Arthur rolled his eyes and chucked an eraser at the blonde, "Stupid git, we are supposed to be studying for language arts." The eraser bounced off Alfred's head and flipped off into space.

"Artie! Why do you abuse me?" He whined, hanging off the bed so he was looking at Arthur upside down, until his glasses slid down his nose and hit the floor with a clatter, "Aha! You see! I lost my glasses, can't study, sorry bro."

Sighing, Arthur slammed his text book shut and reached for the glasses, triggering Alfred to roll onto his stomach and grab a pillow. "For Narnia!" He yelled, slamming the pillow into a startled Arthur, knocking him back and away from the glasses.

Alfred laughed like a mad man and quickly got his glasses back, holding them above his head so Arthur couldn't reach them, much to the shorter boy's annoyance. "You stupid wanker! Give them here!" He yelled jumping uselessly to try and reach them. Alfred just winked, "But dude, they're mine anyway~."

This just pissed Arthur off even more, and he began calling Alfred every single insulting name he knew. Alfred was enjoying how mad the Brit was getting, and was about to cave and give him the glasses when a buzzing drew his attention elsewhere.

"What is that?" He asked, lowering his arms which enabled Arthur to snatch the glasses out of his hands.

"Ha, I got them you annoying yank!" He called in triumph before realizing that his friend wasn't paying any attention, and was instead digging around in his backpack. It wasn't long until he found what he was looking for; his phone.

"Hello?" Alfred sang out, flopping back onto Arthur's bed. He waited for the other person to respond and when they did his face lit up. "Oh hey! How have you been?" He asked, suddenly all bright eyed and bushy tailed.

Arthur sighed, settling back against a cabinet figuring that Alfred was going to be awhile, he always was when he was on the phone. Arthur had invited Alfred over so they could study for their language arts test about Shakespeare that was going to be on Wednesday, and so far all that they had accomplished was cleaning the house out of soda and all of the high scores on Arthur's PS3 being raised since Alfred was last there.

Arthur didn't even know why he had that device in the first place since he preferred reading over gaming any day, but one look over at the boy happily chatting away on his bed reminded him why.

It had been for Alfred, in fact most things he did were for the American. Getting the stupid console, 'accidently' happening to bump into him in the hall between class changes, joining the student council, having him over to study for a test they have Wednesday?

Stupid and childish yes, but then again so was high school.

Yet despite all his efforts, Alfred remained oblivious to the fact that Arthur liked him, and it was both a blessing and a curse. He didn't really know why he liked the annoying sot in the first place, he just did, and it was becoming painfully obvious.

In fact, several people had already asked him if he did like Alfred, but Arthur had usually snapped at the person to sod off. It wasn't helping his case that Alfred was currently dating the most desired girl on campus, Miss head-cheerleader, Natalia Arlovskaya.

Arthur suspected that all of this had started back on his first day of Middle School, when a brace faced Alfred announced in his Texan accent that he was going to be the greatest hero that their school had ever seen. He'd been stuck next to Arthur and the first thing the boy had done was stick his hand out, and introduced himself as Alfred F. Jones. Afterwards he gave Arthur the brightest smile that he had ever seen, and it had practically melted his heart.

So now, five or so years later, here Arthur was; sitting on the floor in his own room, and the object of his affection, sitting mere inches away, had been ignoring him, opting out for talking on the phone. Arthur wasn't really paying attention until he heard Alfred say, "Hahaha, I know man, I know."

Cue the immediate interest in what Alfred was saying, and for the rest of the conversation Arthur sat on pins and needles, trying to gain all he could from it. What he understood was very little, because like all Americans, Alfred talked a mile a minute. However, Arthur did glean was that whoever the person was, he was very close to Alfred.

Gritting his teeth and squashing the urge to slam his head against the dresser, Arthur shot an evil glare at Alfred, who had been on the phone for two hours now.

Arthur had reached his tolerance peak, which wasn't that high in the first place, and was about to jump up and grab the phone when Alfred sighed, "Yeah I know you have to go…Okay, I'll see you this summer, er, your winter break?...Ha! Yeah, I never can get that straight. Alright, go have fun while I suffer in school…Oh shut up. Okay, bye dude, love you."

With that he hung up and rolled over on Arthur's bed to look at the agitated boy on the floor, and guessing the source of his anger, Alfred smiled sheepishly, "Sorry?"

"Well you better apologize you rite sorry git!" Arthur snapped getting to his feet to stretch the stiffness from his body. "Who's so bloody important that you completely ruined our time to study?" He seethed, burning with jealousy over who the mystery guy was. The thought of Alfred being with a girl irritated Arthur, but there was nothing he could do about it, however, the idea of it being another guy sent the Brit's blood boiling.

"Huh? Oh! My cousin Kyle~!"

He blinked in surprise, all mystery boy fantasies dissolving, and looked at the chipper boy lounging on the bed and asked slowly, "Your cousin?"

"Mmm hmm, and sorry again. It's just he lives in Australia, and we don't get to talk much. So I was super stoked when he called!" Alfred called out happily flipping his phone through the air and catching it before it fell back and hit his face.

"In Australia?" Arthur repeated in a monotone, gaining the attention of one American. He looked over to check on his friend and saw him staring at the wall blankly, the color gone from his face.

"Dude, you're freaking me out. Did'ya see a ghost or something? Cause if you did, I'm outta here faster than fleas off a hound dog." Alfred laughed nervously and quickly checked the room to see if there were any levitating objects, there weren't any…yet.

Shaking his head to clear it, Arthur turned to look at Alfred who was staring to have a small freak out, turning his wide eyed gaze this way and that. "I never knew you had family there." Arthur said, trying to redirect Alfred's attention before he felt a small breeze and went running from the room shrieking about holy water.

"Um, yeah my Uncle Bruce and Aunt Tabitha live there, Artie dude, are you sure you didn't see anything?" He said, still looking around nervously making Arthur snap, "Yes. Now tell me more about…Kyle was it?"

Finally snapping out of it, Alfred jumped at the chance to talk about something that wasn't even remotely related to the super natural. "Well, Kyle's really into outdoors stuff, surfing, skydiving, hiking, camping, fishing, scuba diving, crocodile wrestling."

"Crocodile wrestling?" Arthur asked in fascination, but Alfred ignored him and went on, "And then there's his little brother Zachary, we all call him Zu-zu. He likes doing more normal stuff."

"When was the last time you saw them?" Arthur asked, delighted to learn more about Alfred's family and to some extent Alfred himself. "We actually went over Christmas break." He said flipping over onto his stomach, "I've got some pics if you wanna see?"

Arthur nodded and gladly took Alfred's iPhone when he handed it to him. On the screen he saw a boy about their age with dark red brown hair, and despite an Australian bush hat perched on his head, two crazy pieces of hair stuck up from underneath. He was grinning happily while holding what looked like a very angry koala in his arms.

"How does your cousin have a koala?" Arthur asked scrolling onto the next picture which was of Kyle and a smaller boy who must have been Zachery. He had pale golden blonde hair that had some random curls in it, and his brother Kyle was now also sporting a band aid across his nose.

Alfred laughed and pointed to Kyle, "It wasn't his koala. He just found it and picked it up. I got a pic right before the thing scratched the hell out of his nose."

Scrolling some more, Arthur saw some more wildlife most of the time with Kyle, but it eventually got to images of the beach. His pulse sped up at the hopes of finding a specific picture and sure enough, there was a shirtless Alfred grinning and holding a surfboard off to the side. Granted Kyle was also in the picture and it was small and very pixelated, but to Arthur it was perfect.

He knew he was lingering to long on it (he couldn't take his eyes off of Alfred's six pack) and compulsively slid his finger across the screen right as Alfred called out, "Ah! Artie wait!"

Confused, Arthur looked first at his friend then down to the screen only to see a picture of Alfred giving Natalia a kiss on the cheek while the girl smiled, or whatever she could manage. He handed the phone back awkwardly and Alfred quickly exited out of the photographs on it.

"Um, sorry about that, I know you don't like her…" Alfred said trailing off as Arthur stood up to busy himself with picking his room up.

"It's fine. I didn't know you surfed." He said hurriedly over his shoulder as he straightened the books on the shelf and took the pot with four leafed clovers into the bathroom to water them. His twin older brothers, Liam and Fallon, had given them to him in the hope that they'd bring him some luck. So far they weren't working.

"Stop trying to change the subject. Look…man we need to talk."

Arthur froze in watering the plant, his mouth instantly going dry. "Oh? What about?" He choked out, mind racing ahead to the worst possibility that maybe Alfred, as dense as he was, _had _finally noticed something.

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look man…I know you hate Natalia."

"I can explain, wait…what?" Arthur asked confused, thankful he hadn't blurted anything stupid out, "What makes you say that?"

"Well you get all pissed off when I even mention her, and dude, it's getting annoying. I mean she's my girl! It sucks that my best bud hates her…" Alfred said shrugging, furrowing his brow and looking around with a lost expression, "Um, Artie? Why is everything a whole different kind of blurry?"

Arthur was at a loss for words. He truly had no idea how to respond to that.

He turned and saw Alfred stumbling around, without his glasses. Sighing, he walked over to his dresser and took them off the top, snapping, "You stupid blind sot, get back here." He walked over to the stumbling American and gripped his shoulders to stop his moving.

Going up on tip toe, Arthur set the glasses on Alfred's nose and slid them into place, brushing some of his loose bangs out of the way. "There…all better." Arthur said, once again dry mouthed, this time due to his close proximity to Alfred. He took a step back, hoping that the hammering in his chest wasn't as loud as he thought it was.

"Look, Alfred. It isn't my business who you date, but if it means so much to you…I can make an effort to tolerate her more." He grumbled, much to the delight of Alfred who ran over and gave him a hug, "Thanks little dude!"

He took a step back, grabbed his backpack, and ruffled the Brit's hair before rushing out the door calling as he left, "Gotta go man, almost curfew! But I promise we'll get studying done eventually~!" His feet thudded down the stairs and Arthur heard the front door slam shut, signifying that Alfred had indeed, left the building.

Arthur was still standing in the middle of his room trying to decide if he should be ticked off about Alfred messing with his hair, when he heard a muffled crash from outside, and going to look out the window revealed that Alfred had backed into the trashcans again.

He couldn't help but smile as Alfred got out of his truck, muttering all the silly things in replace of curse words so his mother wouldn't ground him. He flipped the cans back over and just happened to look up, catching Arthur watching him. Flashing that huge grin of his, Alfred held up his fingers in a peace sign.

Arthur didn't return the gesture and watched as Alfred scrambled back into his truck and drive off without incident this time. He shook his head and murmured affectionately, "Stupid git."

* * *

_Review please~!_

_In case you couldn't tell, Kyle is Australia, and Zachary is New Zeland. There is also no real reason as to why his nickname is Zu-Zu, it just sort of fits._

_Also I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it would seem that this story isnt generating that much intrest anymore. I probably should have explained this from th start, this is going to be one loooong story. More like an actual book really, so because of that it goes a lot slower. I know that's not normal Fanfiction protocal, but it's what I wanted to do, but unless things begin to pick up, I'm going to finish this story arch, and then that's it. _

_Sorry, _

_~Anna_

_NOTE: Law and Justice doesn't exist, nor does Curt Higgens. A shout out to any fellow Producers fans, am I the only one that can see Prussia doing the Guten Tag Hop Clop with Spain and France?_


End file.
